La prometida
by Sharingan Hime
Summary: Len Tao festeja su cumpleaños, y a la mañana siguiente encuentra un regalo decididamente inesperado. [TERMINADO]
1. Una fiesta normal

N/A: Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King. Decidí darle una prometida a Len... vamos a ver como se desenvuelve. Si quieren dejen sus reviews y cuéntenme que les parece, apreciaría mucho sus comentarios!

Capítulo 1- Una fiesta normal...

Comenzaba a amanecer en la pensión Asakura. De sus ventanas abiertas se escuchaban los gritos apagados y la música que emanaban del recinto. Los años habían pasado y todos se habían reunido en el lugar para celebrar el 20º cumpleaños de Len Tao, obviamente contra su voluntad...

No había cambiado nada en ellos en todo este tiempo, y la escena de la fiesta era bastante cómica: Horo Horo despatarrado a un lado de la puerta casi al borde del coma etílico, sujetando una acabada botella de sake, y dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que intentase arrebatársela; Anna obligando a Yoh a limpiar el desorden a pesar de que la fiesta no había terminado, Pilika dándole patadas a Horo para que se moviera de la puerta; Lyserg batiéndole el pelo a Ryu, haciéndole un peinado al "estilo inglés" y por último el cumpleañero, quien lucía un colorido y ridículo atuendo al estilo Carmen Miranda (cortesía de Chocolove) y un precioso gorrito de cartón en la cabeza...

-Por última vez... ¿por que tengo que usar esto?- preguntaba el hastiado joven chino mientras le echaba una mirada asesina a Chocolove que bailaba a su alrededor con unas gigantescas maracas y le aventaba papel picado...

-Pue' porque hoy es tu día, tiburoncito y adema' me sobró de la fiesta del mariposón que.. .Ahhhh!! - se interrumpe su discurso por un golpe bien dado que lo manda a volar...

-Cállate.-

Pasado un poco de tiempo, Yoh ya había dejado todo impecable y se disponía a sentarse con los demás, mientras que Anna, en un repentino arranque de hospitalidad se dirigió a la cocina a preparar unos cafés.

Todos se veían bastante demacrados, seguramente por los excesos (justificados) de la noche anterior. Hasta Len había dejado de lado su preferencia por la leche y había aceptado un desafío de tragos con Horo Horo, que había terminado con el desastroso estado de Horo, y un ligero rubor en la cara del chino.

Mientras la Itako revolvía en una gran cacerola sospechosamente negra el café instantáneo, (no se iba a molestar en hacerlo taza por taza) Tocaron suavemente la puerta. Decidió no molestar a su prometido y caminó, con mucho mérito los 4 metros que la separaban de la puerta. Al abrir se encontró a Jun Tao fresca como una lechuga y con una mirada pícara en el rostro.

-Vengo a llevarme a mi hermanito, mi madre lo busca.-

-Ya era hora, pasó bastante tiempo abusando de mi hospitalidad- contestó resueltamente la itako y guió a la hermana del homenajeado al comedor

-Hey señorito... tu familia te busca, así que es hora de que te marches... y en cuanto a ustedes... sin cumpleañero ya no hay fiesta, por lo que pueden largarse a dormir a sus casas... ¡Tu no Yoh! No te creas que se me olvida que hoy te toca doble entrenamiento por lo que no hiciste ayer, así que ya puedes ir agarrando esas pesas- Dictaminó la sacerdotisa mientras bebía un sorbo de café y tomaba una galleta...

Todos se quedaron mirándola desilusionados pero, como de costumbre, asintieron sin chistar.

Ya de camino al imponente edificio de los Tao, Jun recibió una llamada al celular. Len suspiró, de seguro iría a encontrarse con Lee Bruce Long en algún sitio... o era su madre impaciente. Todavía no entendía que hacía ella en Japón, pues nunca se había preocupado por una nimiedad como su cumpleaños. Efectivamente, acertó con la primera hipótesis

-Len...-

-Hn?-

-¿Te molestaría mucho caminar el tramo que queda hasta casa? Tengo que buscar Lee...-

-Voy a adivinar...¿velada romántica en el parque central?... es de madrugada... -Comentó con un dejo de hastío

-No seas así hermanito! Dijiste que lo aprobabas!-

-Hn. Supongo que me hará bien tomar algo de aire. No tardes mucho.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, y mientras lo hacía empezó a repasar su itinerario. Primero se bañaría, dormiría unas...5 horas y se pondría a entrenar con Bazon, hacía 2 días que no empuñaba su lanza y no era cuestión de perder el estado...

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba tratando de embocar la llave en la cerradura de la gran puerta espejada. Luego de un prolongado momento, y admitiendo que se había excedido con el sake, logró entrar al recinto. Mientras subía en el ascensor, sus párpados se cerraban y le costaba horrores mantenerse despierto.

Llegó a su dormitorio y miró con añoranza su lecho. Decidió que lo único que necesitaba era una ducha breve, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de al lado ya que su baño privado sólo contaba con una tina de hidromasajes.

Sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse al contacto con el agua y se frotó un hombro algo dolorido a causa de un tropezón que se dio por el camino. Luego de lavarse minuciosamente, cerró la ducha y un poco mas cómodo secó su bien formado cuerpo con vigor para alejar el frío. Salió del baño y buscó a tientas la cama, ya no tenía fuerzas para llegar a su habitación, y después de todo, el cuarto estaba desocupado, así como las otras 27 habitaciones de huéspedes. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el lecho y se cubrió con las mantas para hacerle frente a un escalofrío que lo atacó por sorpresa. Suspirando aliviado, se volteó hacia la derecha y se dispuso a dormir, ignorando el suave cuerpo que yacía a su lado.

Lo despertaron unos insoportables murmullos. –"maldición"- pensó mientras se protegía el rostro de la claridad de la mañana, y divisaba a su hermana y a su madre que cuchicheaban, aparentemente discutiendo.

-¿Se podría saber que están haciendo? No es para nada educado entrar así a la habitación de alguien a parlotear como..-

-Creo, hijo, - interrumpió Ran Tao- que tu no estás en posición de indicarme lo que es correcto o no, y menos después de este desagradable escenario que me has hecho presenciar.-

-De que diablos estás hablan... – su frase se fue apagando a medida que divisaba a su lado una joven profundamente dormida... ¡y la tenía tomada de la mano!. De repente los colores se le subieron al rostro y la soltó, tomando conciencia de que, además, estaba completamente desnudo.

-¿Cómo llegó ella aquí?- su primera reacción fue la de apartarse, pero si se salía de las sábanas quedaría como Dios lo trajo al mundo...

-Mejor dicho- comentó Jun- como llegaste tu aquí, Len. Por si no lo notaste, esta no es tu habitación, y esa chica no es un osito de felpa...

-¡Basta los dos!- Intervino Ran con voz cortante- esto es un desprestigio para ella... ¿qué le voy a decir a su padre cuando se entere que ya...-

-Espera un momento madre! no es lo que parece…- protestó, tomando conciencia de lo trillada que sonaba esa excusa.

-Ah ¿no? Y que me vas a decir, que te metiste a la cama de tu prometida por accidente? No soy estúpida y lo sabes bien.-

"¿¿mi prometida??"- la mente de Len no terminaba de digerir la situación.

Y de repente...

-Ahhhh!!- la bella durmiente despertó y de un salto salió de la cama mientras se cubría el pecho con los brazos, a pesar de que llevaba camisón - ¿quién es este sujeto?- le lanzó una mirada de temor e interrogación a Jun Tao.

-No te hagas la inocente, Naomi, sabes bien quien está en tu cama y lo que has hecho... antes de lo esperado.- La madre de Len la reprendió sin contemplaciones, y luego de mirar a ambos severamente, dictaminó: - Los veré en una hora para arreglar los preparativos. Jun, date cuenta que estás de mas y acompáñame por favor, creo que se me subió la presión...-

Y así, tan rápido como se enteró de todo, Len se quedó a solas con su supuesta prometida.

Continuará...

También subí el cap 2, tratare de subir de a dos capítulos, espero que les guste


	2. Una union inevitable

Capitulo dos – Una unión inevitable

Le echó una mirada de soslayo, ella le llegaba mas o menos por debajo de la nariz y tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos violáceos lo miraban de manera acusadora. El silencio reinaba en la habitación y el ambiente era tan denso que se cortaba con una tijera. Por fin, ella rompió el mutismo.

-Tu... ¿tu eres Len Tao?- dijo, algo sonrojada mientras trataba de no enfocar la vista en ese torso desnudo que, a pesar de la situación, era imposible de no mirar.

-¿Quien quiere saberlo? ¿O solo debo llamarte "prometida acosadora"?- comentó él con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz.

-Mi nombre es Naomi Igarashi- dijo con firmeza- y ese comentario estuvo de mas, pervertido-

-¿Pervertido?- repitió con peligrosa clama, mientras su cuernito crecía unos centímetros. Fijó su mirada ambarina en aquella joven con cierto disgusto y añadió – ¿a quien le dices pervertido? tú eres quien está un casa ajena, metida en mi cama, y con ganas de introducirte a una importante familia... aunque, felicitaciones, parece que lo conseguiste- Dio en el blanco.

Notó las casi imperceptibles lágrimas que ella se esforzó por ocultar cuando le contestó.

-Cállate. Esta es mi cama por si no lo notaste... primero mi padre me llama ceremoniosamente y me informa que me ha dado en matrimonio con un joven desconocido, hijo de un gran amigo de la infancia. Por mas que me negué y supliqué, los desgraciados me durmieron y me enviaron en un avión hasta aquí, donde tu madre me dijo lo que se esperaba de mi como esposa y me dio una lista de obligaciones a cumplir, para luego celebrar formalmente el compromiso... y yo ni siquiera sabía con quien me iban a casar ni dónde estaba parada-

Hizo una pausa para no ponerse a llorar. A pesar de su enfado, Len no la interrumpió, pues, conociendo cómo se manejaban en su familia respecto a las demás personas y hasta con él, no era del todo descabellado lo que le relataban

– Al final me destinaron un cuarto y me acosté temprano, y luego cuando despierto ahí estabas... tu- se sonrojó ligeramente y miró para otro lado, y Len volvió a estar consciente de su desnudez y también se sonrojó. Recordó que sus ropas estaban en el baño así que se dirigió a la habitación con la sábana atada a sus caderas.

-Da igual lo que haya pasado, ahora estamos metidos en esto y va a ser casi imposible hacer cambiar de parecer a mi madre, supongo que nos casará en cuanto pueda.-

-Y... ¿que hacías en mi cama?- preguntó Naomi con algo de timidez

-¿Te importa?-

-Y... dadas las circunstancias... pues...-

-Volví algo tomado de una reunión y luego de bañarme me tiré en la primer cama que vi. Simple. Ahora, si no te molesta quiero algo de privacidad – diciendo esto, cerró de un golpe la puerta del baño.

Naomi se sentó en la cama y comenzó a digerir la situación. Su prometido había resultado ser un atractivo y frío joven de mirada ambarina, que, por una casualidad del destino, selló sin quererlo sus futuros. Ahora la posibilidad de la anulación estaba muy lejos, dadas las circunstancias, y además, el parecía odiarla... se le escapó un pequeño sollozo. Esa no era la idea de casamiento que había tenido desde la infancia, pero ya nada importaba.

Esperando el momento para salir, Len escuchó el sollozo ahogado de su futura esposa, y, no supo porqué, se sintió impulsado a abrir la puerta y decirle que todo estaría bien ("como desearía ser Yoh para hacer estas cosas") pero se contuvo. Después de todo, él era tan víctima como ella de un frío arreglo matrimonial... y su libertad tenía los días contados.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño Naomi ya estaba cambiada y miraba por la ventana a un punto inexistente.

-¿Debo escoltarte hasta las habitaciones de mi madre? ¿O ya sabes donde es?- preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-N-no, quiero decir si, por favor la verdad es que todo es tan grande que..-

Se interrumpió al ver que él no le prestaba atención y se paraba en la puerta, con aire impaciente para que se uniera a él.

La larga caminata se desarrolló en silencio, Naomi miraba con disimulo a su futuro esposo, no podía negar que era muy atractivo, con sus fríos ojos dorados y su cabello violáceo, adornando un magnífico cuerpo logrado por arduas horas de entrenamiento... se sonrojó intensamente al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, y aun mas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. El se volteo con rapidez "¿por qué diablos lo miraba de esa forma?" No entendía a las mujeres, pero por alguna razón a pesar de querer matarla no le desagradaba del todo el escrutinio de la chica.

Un rato mas tarde ambos se encontraban en las habitaciones privadas de las madre de Len. Aunque los rasgos de la mujer permanecían inexpresivos, el supo que nunca había estado tan enfadada... y además por una tontería.

Naomi tenía el estómago revuelto. Se sentía como una niña a punto de ser regañada por una travesura que no había cometido. Pero aquello no había sido una travesura... la habían encontrado en la cama con su prometido, y por mas que nada hubiera sucedido, era algo escandaloso para dos familias tan tradicionalistas y antiguas como las de ambos.

- Bien- oyó decir a su futura suegra- No les voy a pedir explicaciones porque está muy claro lo que estaban haciendo.- Dirigió una mirada severa a Len – Me has sorprendido. Siempre pensé que te había educado de manera apropiada para llegar a ser jefe del clan, y ahora... pisoteas el honor de la familia Higarashi de esa manera. ¿Sabes que pasará cuando se entere su padre? Lo mas probable es que exija una compensación.

-Pero... ¿no se supone que es mi prometida? – Len se exasperó. Siendo que no podía convencer a su madre de que nada había sucedido, decidió entrar en su propio juego y encontrar una solución. - Siendo su futuro esposo tengo derecho a...-

-¡No pasó nada!- lo interrumpió Naomi - Debe creerme señora Tao, ¡yo ni siquiera conocía a su hijo! apenas llegué ayer y...-

-Cállate niña. Debes aprender que una buena mujer no habla si no se dirigen a ella. En cuanto a esto...- pensó un momento- puede que lo que digas sea verdad, pero no sólo fui yo quien los vio, sinó una mucama que fue la que me informó, y ya saben que en estos días no se puede encontrar buena servidumbre... ya debe saberlo toda la casa y quien sabe cuantos mas.

-Y a todo esto madre, ¿que propones?- Preguntó con cautela el joven.

-Lo mas obvio querido, se casarán ahora.- comentó de manera resuelta la mujer, cuyo tono de voz no invitaba a la protesta.

Naomi contuvo una exclamación, ya se lo veía venir, pero al ver el sombrío rostro de Len y notar cómo su cuerpo se ponía tenso a causa de la directiva de su madre, deseó volver el tiempo atrás y nunca haber venido a ese sitio.

-Está bien, de todas maneras la unión ya estaba arreglada- fue todo lo que él pudo decir. A pesar de ser un fuerte guerrero, estaba atado a las tradiciones familiares, y no podía desligarse de ellas. Lo pensó mejor y decidió que no era tan malo... siendo ese matrimonio un frío arreglo, toda su vida volvería a la normalidad cuando su madre se fuera de vuelta a china y no hubiera nadie mas controlándolo.

La apresurada ceremonia se celebró en el mismo edificio, con la presencia de las mujeres Tao y dos sacerdotes: uno católico, por Naomi, y otro taoísta. Algunas amigas de Ran también estaban presentes, obviamente ajenas a la situación, pero también algo extrañadas de la poca concurrencia a la ceremonia y su celeridad, dada su importancia. "Cosas de jóvenes" les había respondido evasivamente su amiga.

Finalizado el evento, y llegado el "puede besar a la novia", Len quedó inmóvil unos instantes. Había olvidado esa costumbre católica... y no sabía por que la situación lo ponía nervioso. Era sólo una mujer... y además no estaba tan mal...

Para sorpresa de ella, que esperaba la omisión de esa tradición, Len la tomó suavemente de la cintura y posó sus labios sobre su boca, de manera tenue. Naomi quedó estupefacta, su antisocial prometido la había besado... y le gustaba. En el momento en que hizo eso, Len sintió el deseo de profundizar ese beso, de explorar esa boca suave que rozaba la suya. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella y comenzó a besarla con un poco más de entusiasmo... decididamente mas del que exigía la ceremonia. Al escuchar una imperceptible tos proveniente de su madre, Len volvió a tierra y la soltó, apartándose de ella con una expresión inescrutable... y la percepción de todos los rostros que lo miraban con cierto escándalo.

Continuará...

Ahora sí me voy a poner las pilas y a seguirlo, para eso me gustaria mucho que me comenten que les pareció hasta ahora


	3. El celestín

Capitulo 3 – El celestín 

Sentada en el gran jardín interior del edificio, Naomi no podía dejar de pensar en su "marido". La ceremonia había sido breve, así como también las felicitaciones de los presentes. Luego de acabado el evento, Len se había excusado, y se había retirado a su habitación, siendo la ultima vez que lo había visto. 

Todavía no podía creer que de un día para el otro se había casado con un perfecto desconocido, y aunque admitía que era muy apuesto, en lo que respecta al trato social dejaba bastante que desear... aunque, ¿que esperaba? Él debía estar igual de incómodo con la unión, por lo visto no tenía la mas remota intención de casarse tan joven, y además los hombres valoran mucho su libertad y seguramente se había sentido herido en su orgullo al ver que el largo brazo de su familia llegaba hasta un aspecto tan intimo como el matrimonio. Pero no era SU culpa.

Luego evocó el beso en la ceremonia, su primer beso... definitivamente la había sorprendido con semejante arrebato, y al parecer no había sido premeditado... sonrió para sí, quizás, después de todo, tenían una oportunidad.

Len tampoco podía salir de su consternación ¿por qué la había besado de esa manera? Había sido un tonto, dejándose llevar por sus instintos en ese momento. ¿Quien diría que justo él pudiera perder el control sobre sí? Movió un alfil con determinación, y se llevó un caballo de Bazón consigo. Su espíritu acompañante lo miraba pensativo, hasta que por fin soltó la lengua

- Señorito...-

- ¿Que quieres?-

- Humm... ¿por qué no va a hablar con su esposa? Ella debe estar algo nerviosa también y yo creo que...

- Jaque mate- lo cortó Len sin inmutarse

- Ay, esta juventud...- dejó caer los hombros- piénselo señorito, no sea muy duro con ella, creo que debería darle una oportunidad...- se detuvo al ver la mirada de reproche que Len le dirigió, y decidió retirarse a un lugar mas tranquilo, donde la lengua mordaz de su amo no lo reprendiera por su impertinencia. Se deslizó hacia el jardín y ahí vio a Naomi, debajo de un cerezo. Se acercó a ella con suavidad.

- Buenos días señorita-

Naomi se sobresaltó al ver de repente al fantasma del imponente guerrero

- Lo lamento no quise incomodarla- se apresuró a decir el espíritu

- No, está bien, es que no lo sentí venir- respondió ella con una sonrisa- ¿quién es usted?

- Soy Bazon, el espíritu acompañante del señorito Len- declaró con orgullo –supongo que usted es la flamante esposa- ella asintió con timidez

- Y... ¿qué hace aquí sola?

- No tengo con quien hablar- esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y a Bazón se le oprimió el corazón, no podía ver triste a una mujer, y menos a la esposa del señorito.

- Bueno, podemos charlar si lo desea...- aventuró. Ya que era imposible persuadir de un acercamiento a Len, trataría de utilizar sus dotes de "celestina" con Naomi. Al ver que ella asentía a su comentario, disparó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

- Bien... ¿le agrada el señorito?- preguntó con ansiedad

- Ehh... la verdad es que no se nada sobre él - comentó algo sonrojada

"Despacio Bazon" pensó reprochando su apresuramiento – Es cierto, lamento la impertinencia... si quiere, puedo contarle algo sobre él...- Sugirió gentilmente. 

Ella asintió y se preparó para escuchar atentamente el relato del fiel Bazon, que no escatimaba en halagos para su amo cuando se trataba de contar sus habilidades, y hacía pausas insoportables para agregarle mas misterio al asunto. Le relató la solitaria niñez de Len, y todo lo que pasó antes de conocer a sus amigos y liberarse de su padre. Sintió complacencia al ver que a ella se le escapaba alguna lágrima al escuchar el relato

- ¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle algo así a un niño?- se indignaba, al escuchar algunos castigos impuestos por su padre, para encauzarlo en el camino de la justicia.

- Yo sé que parece muy difícil de tratar, pero no es una mala persona... solo necesita que lo quieran- Bingo. La cuestión de explotar el instinto protector de una mujer nunca fallaba, se sintió complacido de sí, al ver que ella se veía dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Bien, ahora debía tener algo que contarle al señorito...

- Y... ¿qué me dice de usted?- 

- Que quieres saber?

"Buena pregunta" pensó Bazon – Cuénteme algo de su historia, estoy aquí para escucharla, puede confiar en mi... "soy una tumba"- Sólo él se rió de su comentario... debía aceptarlo, la prolongada exposición a las taradeces de Chocolove podían ser fatales.

- Muy bien, dame un segundo para poner mis ideas en orden- decidió comenzar por el principio- Nací en Izumo, ya sabes que soy hija del gran Hanagata Igarashi- Bazon asintió con respeto- Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, y fui criada por mi padre y mi hermano Tounma. Mi familia tiene unos cientos de años menos que la dinastía Tao, aunque igualmente fue reconocida por sus relaciones con el espiritismo. Cuando era pequeña mi padre comenzó a entrenarme en el arte de los shamanes, pero a mi no me interesaba la idea de combatir, pues era mi hermano quien entrenaba duramente para convertirse en el shaman king. Pero todo eso cambió- Su mirada se ensombreció- Cuatro años antes del torneo de los shamanes, un individuo llamado Hao quiso reclutarlo para llevar a cabo el exterminio de la raza humana. Como era evidente, Tounma se opuso, y ese sujeto lo asesinó.-

- Oh, lo lamento señorita-

- No importa... ya pasaron diez años de lo ocurrido y no me afecta tanto como antes. Como resultado de la muerte de mi hermano, mi padre se puso muy triste, y se negó a que yo siguiera los pasos de Tounma. Para llevar a cabo su cometido, le dio el descanso eterno a mi espíritu acompañante... - hizo una pausa- Luego, creo que concertó el compromiso con En Tao cuando yo tenía unos 9 años, pues quería que estuviera protegida de ese demonio. Lo demás, y la circunstancias de mi llegada aquí ya las conoces- concluyó Naomi observando a un Bazón de ojos llorosos.

Mientras platicaban, no se habían percatado de que Len estaba parado en el balcón y los miraba intrigado. ¿De que estarían hablando esos dos? Bazón dijo algo e hizo reír a Naomi, y Len se descubrió mirando su sonrisa como un perfecto estúpido. Al tomar conciencia de su estado, dio un resoplido y entró a la casa de nuevo, a pensar cómo solucionar la situación.-

El problema se suscitó a la noche. Luego de una ostentosa cena desarrollada en silencio, llegó el momento de irse a dormir... Jun Tao, disfrutando de la situación en todo momento, le tiraba miradas maliciosas a su hermano y fue ella quien le sugirió a Len, delante de su madre, que debía estar exhausto después de un día tan agitado, y por supuesto que su joven esposa también... –Es cierto, querido- secundó la madre – Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos se vayan a... dormir, los retuve suficiente- 

Len sintió que se atragantaba. Había estado pensando en eso durante la cena, qué haría con la chica a la hora de dormir... y decididamente compartir su espacio privado no era una de sus prioridades, por el momento. No necesitó ver la sonrisa incómoda que Naomi le dirigió a su madre para saber que ella estaría de acuerdo en dormir en cuartos separados

.- Ah, lo olvidaba, mañana a la mañana tu hermana y yo partiremos a casa, ya sabes lo mal que me cae este clima. Ya no veo razones para quedarme, pues el asunto del matrimonio ya está concertado jujujujuju – escondió su risa intencionada detrás de su abanico- pensé que tomaría mas tiempo, pero bueno, los tiempos cambian. Ah! Y no es necesario que salgan de la cama a despedirnos...- agregó con un guiño- vamos a salir temprano, así que los despido ahora- 

Naomi estaba asombrada... de un momento a otro, su cortante suegra había pasado de la rigidez, a un estado... ¿alegre?. Quizás se debía al vino que había bebido... o decididamente estaba loca. 

Un rato mas tarde, se encontraba caminando con Len por los pasillos de las habitaciones. Habían recogido todas sus pertenencias de la habitación anterior y él llevaba el pesado bulto sin ninguna dificultad. Al final, se paró delante de una gran puerta de roble oscuro y la abrió con suavidad.

- Bien, esta es tu habitación- comentó él mientras dejaba el equipaje en el suelo –Supongo que estarás cómoda- 

Y como para no estarlo, pensó ella maravillada al entrar en la habitación decorada de azul. No se le pasó por alto que el dijo "tu habitación". Con eso daba por sentado que él no dormiría allí y suspiró aliviada. –Ya lo creo, es muy bonita- admitió sonriéndole.

- Que bueno que le gustó, el señorito hizo cambiar los muebles hoy mismo para que usted duerma aquí- De repente apareció Bazón con estrellitas en los ojos. Al parecer los había estado espiando. Ante tal declaración ella no supo que decir... y Len tampoco. Le echó una mirada furiosa a su espíritu acompañante, de esas que prometían venganza... y agregó sólo para que el guerrero lo escuche

- Bazon, te sugeriría que mantengas distancia... y no digas estupideces.- 

Si no fuera por la euforia del momento, el espíritu habría tomado en cuenta el reproche, pero estaba tan entusiasmado con su exitosa labor de informante que casi no le prestó atención. 

Todo había sucedido esa tarde. Luego de hablar con ella, decidió contarle algunas cosas a Len, quien escuchaba a regañadientes toda la información que recibía. Su orgullo herido por una situación no planeada pugnaba con su deseo de conocer algo sobre ella, después de todo vivirían juntos por tiempo indeterminado, y obviamente nadie mejor que Bazon para darse cuenta de ello. Procedió a relatarle lo mas importante que rescató de su charla, y notó que luego de un rato el joven lo escuchaba con atención. Y luego... el apresurado cambio de muebles. Todavía no estaba seguro, pero todo indicaba que Len estaba dispuesto a intentarlo poco a poco, a su manera. Quizás todo el asunto de la boda no había sido un rotundo desatino.

Todo lo que pudo decir Naomí fue un "G-gracias" coronado con un rostro enrojecido.

- No importa- la cortó él – considéralo una tregua... si vas a quedarte aquí no tienes por que dormir en la habitación de huéspedes- Se volvió y mientras le daba la espalda agregó – si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la de al lado, que duermas bien- dictaminó, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Continuará...

Mmm... capitulo algo raro, decidí utilizar un pedacito para contar algo sobre Naomi, ya que me han preguntado por ella, y la razón de no revelar sus cosas era que los dos primeros capítulos eran una especie de introducción, pues la historia gira en torno a que sucede después de la boda, que es el disparador del relato. Gracias a Jos D; Aome; Nuni y Loreley por sus reviews me animaron mucho! Respecto a la continuación de esto, pasado mañana tengo un parcial, so... supongo que el viernes me pondré con el cap 4 ( aprovecho esta racha de inspiración ^_^) En fin eso es todo hasta la próxima y sigan dejando sus reviews que me ponen contenta (que fácil me conformo... ¬¬U)


	4. Lo apropiado

Capítulo 4 - Lo apropiado

Despertó al oír los golpes en la puerta. De mala manera miró el reloj: eran las 7:30 am... de un Sábado. Naomi suspiró y, tratando de no llevarse nada por delante, entreabrió la puerta de la habitación. Era una mujer mayor, que la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó ella con vos de ultratumba

- El amo Len Tao la aguarda para desayunar, se encuentra en el comedor mas pequeño- anunció de manera práctica la mujer.

- Tengo tanto sueño... ¿cree que se enfadará si no bajo?- 

Sólo con mirar la cara de la mujer obtuvo su respuesta.

- Es una tradición que los esposos desayunen juntos en ese comedor! El señorito se levantó mucho mas temprano que usted y retrasó su desayuno para darle mas tiempo. Ha estado entrenando, así que debe tener mucha hambre y yo creo...-

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo- la interrumpió – en un minuto estoy allí. Espere! ¿dónde queda ese comedor?...-

Se lavó el rostro y se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo, y luego trató de llegar al sitio del desayuno. Después de perderse dos veces encontró el lugar. El "pequeño" comedor era un amplio salón con una gran mesa redonda y unas grandes banquetas de fina madera. La comida ya estaba servida, y ahí estaba él, detrás de un gran vaso de leche, mirándola fijamente. 

- Buenos días. Lamento haberte hecho esperar... hubieras comenzado si tenías hambre, yo no tengo problemas al respecto. 

Como respuesta, el esbozó su clásica mueca de superioridad, y exclamó con un dejo de autosuficiencia

- No es necesario. Puedo pasar varios días sin comer, subsistiendo con agua... así que retrasar unas horas el desayuno no me afecta en lo mas mínimo... "_burghh"_- el lastimoso sonido que salió de su estómago tiró por el suelo su declaración e hizo teñir a sus mejillas de rojo. 

- ¿Qué te sucede?- exclamó al ver un brillo de diversión en los ojos de la chica - ¿nunca te ha pasado? Deja de mirarme así y siéntate ¿quieres?-

El desayuno se desarrolló en silencio. Ella no sabía de que hablarle y él... bueno, no tenía nada para decir. Habiendo acabado la comida, y la servidumbre llevado los platos, el tomó la palabra.

- Dentro de un rato vamos a salir. Teniendo en cuenta nuestra nueva situación, hay cosas que debemos arreglar, no importa que todo esto sea temporal. Así que ve a abrigarte- 

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó ella con cautela. 

- Mmm... algunas cosas, no te preocupes.- al ver que ella no se movía, agregó con algo de exasperación- Ve a ponerte algo abrigado, no dispongo de todo el día ¿sabes?-

Saliendo del edificio, vieron la limosina que los aguardaba en la entrada. Len se adelantó y le abrió la puerta, sentándose luego a su lado. Ella estaba algo rígida, la proximidad de él la ponía algo nerviosa, y no sabía por que. Pasado un momento comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar el viaje, mirando con curiosidad los lugares que pasaban, memorizando algunos sitios que le gustaría visitar cuando pudiese salir sola. De súbito sitió el brazo de él pasando por sobre sus hombros, y lo miró sorprendida. Como toda respuesta él suspiró y aclaró

- Estamos casados ahora, y se supone que los esposos tienen contacto físico, así que tendrás que hacerte a la idea mientras estemos en público. Pensó en replicarle que en ese momento no había público, pero se mordió la lengua, después de todo no era para nada desagradable estar junto a ese cuerpo cálido en invierno...

Al doblar en una esquina, él bajó la ventanilla que lo separaba del chofer, y le ordenó detenerse, alegando que a partir de ahí caminarían. El aludido asintió y estacionó el coche enfrente de una gran peatonal. Len se bajó primero y la ayudó a descender del vehículo. Se quedaron parados en el medio de la peatonal por un momento

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella- todavía no me dijiste a donde vamos.

El no dijo nada, sólo atinó a tomarla de la muñeca como una niña y comenzar a caminar con cierta celeridad, al parecer rumbo a un lugar determinado. Naomi pensó en protestar pero se quedó sin habla al ver dónde quería llevarla. Era una enorme ( y costosa ) tienda de ropa para damas.

- No estarás pensando en entrar aquí verdad?- preguntó incrédula – este sitio es muy caro, y además... ¡mira como estoy vestida!- se señaló. Decididamente un simple y viejo pantalón de jean, y una polera marrón con coderas no eran lo mas indicado para ese tipo de lugares.

- Claro que vamos a entrar. Como nueva integrante de la familia Tao debes tener un guardarropas adecuado a tu posición- se interrumpió al ver la cara de poco convencimiento de ella- ¿qué te sucede? ¿No te gusta el lugar?-

- No es eso... es que... me da algo de pena entrar y, además todo lo que hay aquí es muy costoso!-

- No tiene por qué darte pena. Ahora eres la esposa del gran Len Tao y debes entrar con orgullo a cada sitio que vayas. Y por tu guardarropas... escucha no estás mal, pero habrá ocasiones en las que necesitarás estar más arreglada ¿entiendes?- ella asintió- Ah, una ultima advertencia... no te apenes por cuanto cuestan las cosas, si te he traído aquí es porque en mi familia buscan lo mejor para ti.. tú también los representas.- habiendo dicho eso, abrió la puerta y la instó a pasar, entrando detrás y cerrando la puerta.

Fueron atendidos por una mujer de mediana edad, ataviada con un conjunto de pollera y saco color borgoña, y un tirante rodete adornando su cabeza.

Len se adelantó y le especificó a la mujer qué tipo de vestimenta buscaba para su esposa. La empleada la miró de arriba abajo y, pensándolo un momento, le sonrió a Naomi (¿quizá por compromiso?) y le indicó que la acompañara hacia una habitación para probarle unos modelos. Luego de elegir dos conjuntos formales, la mujer le sugirió buscar un vestido de fiesta. De entre los modelos que pudo ver, escogió un vestido con cuello mao, y bordados chinos, muy parecido a los que había visto en algunas fotos en el edificio Tao. Se lo probó y la mujer asintió animada. – bueno, y ahora... ¿por qué no se lo muestra a su marido?, estoy seguro que le gustará mucho- sugirió. Ella asintió y salió del probador. Se sintió un poco incómoda al ver el escrutinio que le dirigió Len con ojos enormes, sin decir una palabra. La dependienta intervino – Como ve, le queda algo ceñido al busto, pero podemos arreglarlo para pasado mañana, total ya tenemos sus medidas...- 

Al ver que él no contestaba, Naomi intervino - ¿Qué? ¿tiene algo de malo?- preguntó – Si no es lo indicado busca uno que te guste y me lo voy a probar...-

No, ese está bien. Ve a cambiarte - replicó él mirando para otro lado. Cuando ella hubo desaparecido en el probador, Len se acercó a la dependienta – Ya que van a modificarlo, quiero ese tajo en la pierna diez centímetros mas abajo- dijo con seriedad. 

La mujer sonrió y anotó el requerimiento, preparando luego la abultada factura. Cuando Naomi salió del probador, Len ya había pagado todo y la aguardaba en el recibidor con cara de ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para ponerte un pantalón y una polera?.

Ignorando su cara de pocos amigos salió del local. Al hacerlo sintió el intenso frío que se había levantado. Decididamente se iba a enfermar... sentía como si no llevase nada puesto y estuviera parada en medio de una nevada. Como era obvio, Len lo advirtió.

- ¿Por qué diablos no trajiste un abrigo?- preguntó sin mirarla

- Primero, no pensé que iba a hacer tanto frío, y segundo... no se me ocurrió traerlo de mi casa mientras me secuestraban- comentó sardónicamente. Luego de decirlo se arrepintió, después de todo, el no había planeado todo el asunto, y también se había visto afectado por el obrar de sus familias. – Lo... lo siento no quise decir eso, tu no tienes la culpa-

- No te disculpes, después de todo, lo que opines de mi me tiene sin cuidado- Eso dolió. Naomi no abrió la boca ante el comentario, y Len tuvo que admitir que quizá se había pasado un poco – Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo. Supongo que ya te haces una idea de dónde voy a llevarte- Naomi negó con la cabeza y el sólo echó un resoplido a modo de respuesta. La instó a caminar, y mientras lo hacían pasó su brazo por la espalda de Naomi hasta su cintura en una especie de abrazo protector para alejar un poco el frío. Ella lo miró, y ahí estaba esa mirada incómoda en los ojos de Len -¿Qué te sucede? ¿por qué me miras así?- Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y miró hacia delante, sonriendo. 

Como era previsible, la llevó a comprarse un abrigo "otra tienda costosa" pensó ella. Una vez dentro del local, Len la guió al sector donde estaban los abrigos para las damas. Notó que de nuevo la desorbitaban los precios. Suspiró, y en una fracción de segundo, le quitó las etiquetas a los nueve abrigos que había delante de ellos.

- Ahora dime, ¿cuál es de tu agrado?-

- No tendrías que haber hecho eso, el señor de la tienda se va a enfadar con nosotros- lo reprendió.

"Va a volver a querernos después de que le pague por tu abrigo...", pensó divertido Len. –Vamos no pierdas el tiempo y dime cual te gusta- le dijo señalando los sacones.

Resignada, ella se probó tres, y finalmente escogió uno, muy parecido al de Len, pero en marrón oscuro.

- Bien, entonces llevamos este. En mi país hay abrigos de mejor calidad para abrigarnos en invierno, pero supongo que tendrás que conformarte con este.- declaró orgulloso. Creyó haber escuchado un "que listo que es señorito" pero no vio a nadie.

- Bueno, creo que ya está por el momento, vamos a dejar las cosas en la limosina... y luego necesito pasar por un lugar.

Salieron de la tienda, obviamente Naomi ya tenía su gabardina puesta, y, tuvo que admitirlo, se decepcionó un poco al ver que Len no la abrazaba. En teoría, se dijo, eso era lo que debía esperar, después de todo ya tenía su abrigo y él sólo estaba siendo lindo con ella cuidando de su salud hacía un rato. Subieron al auto, y dejaron la ropa de ella en el asiento de enfrente. Len le dio indicaciones al chofer para que los llevara a otro sitio. Mientras viajaban, Naomi recordó que no le había agradecido por las cosas a Len, así que pensó que ese era un buen momento. Lo miró. Estaba sentado a su lado con los ojos cerrados, al parecer inmerso en sus pensamientos, y sinceramente no se le ocurría como abordarlo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó él sin cambiar su posición.

- Ehh... en realidad quería agradecerte por lo que me compraste hoy... no debías haberte molestado, se que todo fue muy costoso-

- ¿Eso crees?... – contestó- si no te hubiese comprado el abrigo, te hubieras enfermado ¿no?- 

- Puede ser- murmuró-

- Bueno, si tu te enfermases tendríamos que llamar a un médico y eso, sumado a los remedios, también sería costoso...- ahora abrió los ojos y la miró - ¿no crees que es mucho mejor que gaste el dinero en algo que te haga feliz... que en un horrible mejunje de medicina tradicional?- por un momento, la expresión de él se suavizó, y Naomi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El estuvo por agregar algo, pero en ese momento el coche se detuvo frente a un viejo pero bien conservado edificio. 

- Bien, ya llegamos- Len descendió y nuevamente la ayudó a bajar. La limosina arrancó y quedaron parados en la solitaria vereda. Naomi levantó la vista, y leyó el cartel en la puerta del lugar. " Pensión Asakura: dormitorios confortables y baños termales"

Lo miró con desconfianza ¿dormitorios confortables y baños termales? ¿A que diablos la había llevado a ese lugar?

Continuará...

Hola! Estoy muy contenta con los reviews que me llegaron, me alegra que les guste la historia! Gracias Loco; Aome; Nuni; Meli-chan, Tsuki-Chan y Kikis Ato por gastarse y escribirme. Que emoción ^_^. Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos y vamos a lo que interesa... ya tengo en vista el Capitulo 5 así que calculo que mañana o pasado estará arriba ¡que rapidez! Lo único que puedo decir es que como ya estoy libre de la uni, dispongo de mas tiempo libre... así que el fic se va a ir actualizando con rapidez. Como habrán notado, nuestros protagonistas están por ir a visitar a los amigos de Len... ¿qué sucederá? Bueno, muchachos, los despido hasta pasado mañana, supongo. Que tengan buen fin de semana Besos

Vale


	5. El Len Taogumi

Capítulo 5 – El Len Tao-gumi

"Dormitorios confortables y baños termales"... Naomi miró con suspicacia a Len, y luego de vuelta al cartel. ¿Qué clase de plan tenía en mente ese pervertido? Si pensaba que ella, Naomi Igarashi iba a hacer algo con él, y a un día de conocerlo, estaba bastante errado. El muchacho siguió la mirada de la joven hacia el cartel... sinceramente nunca le había prestado atención a ese viejo madero. Luego de leer lo que éste rezaba, vio la expresión recelosa de su compañera y le cayó la ficha. Realmente no iba a pensar que él... su rostro se enrojeció de incomodidad, pero su expresión, siempre controlada, era inescrutable. No le aclaró nada al respecto, pues lo mas probable es que fueran imaginaciones suyas.

- Vamos- le dijo – y recuerda, estamos enamorados-

- ¿Qué?- ella lo miró con incredulidad- ¿estás loco? No pienso entrar a esa pensión contigo- 

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?-

- Todavía me lo preguntas, pervertido?-

- ¿A quien le dices pervertido?- se alteró él, y su cuernito creció unos centímetros.

-¿Ves a alguien mas parado en la calle?, por supuesto que es a ti. ¿Qué pretendes al traerme a este lugar y esperar que parezca enamorada?... estás equivocado si piensas que voy a ir a un hotel contigo, me gustaron los regalos pero...-

- Cállate de una vez, no es lo que piensas- no le prestó atención a la cara de descreimiento que le dirigió la chica, con una ceja levantada – Aquí viven mis... amigos, y necesito que te comportes. No deben saber nada de lo sucedido (Hoto-Hoto podría humillarme eternamente si se entera en que condiciones me casé) ¿está claro?- preguntó con un tono que no daba lugar a objeciones.

- Ehh... por que no quieres decirles?-

El no contestó, y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, seguido de Naomi que avanzaba tras su espalda. Len golpeó la puerta de entrada, y unos minutos después salió Yoh con un delantal blanco y un plumero en la mano... se lo veía bastante demacrado.

- Hola Len! ¿qué te trae de visita?- preguntó sonriente el dueño de casa.

- De seguro viene quedarse a almorzar... no se me escapa que todos aparecen a la misma hora...- La fantasmal voz de Anna surgió de entre las sombras detrás de Yoh – Pero, supongo que ya sabes que debes pagar lo que consumes, tu no tiene problemas de dinero. Una ráfaga helada sacudió a los otros tres mientras Anna intervenía en la conversación. Reponiéndose rápidamente, Yoh, invitó a pasar a Len, y luego vio que alguien venía detrás. 

- Hola! no te había visto. Bienvenida, pasa a nuestra casa. Anna le dirigió una mirada recelosa, por ocupar tiempo de su todavía prometido.

-¿Y quien eres tú?- preguntó la Itako mientras entraban al comedor 

- Me llamo Naomi Igarashi y soy...-

- Ayyy! Pero que bonnnnita! Ya estoy enamorado!!- La estridente voz de Ryu la interrumpió y la tomó por sorpresa cuando él le agarró las manos en gesto reverente – Y dime preciosa quien eres? ¿qué hace una muchacha tan bonita como tu en el vecindario?-

- Es mi esposa. ¬.¬ - dijo hoscamente Len, echándole una mirada poco amigable a Ryu, que la seguía tomando de las manos. El aludido la soltó inmediatamente y quedó pegado a la pared, con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa. Y no fue el único. Horo Horo, Manta, Chocolove y Tamao, que volvían de la cocina se quedaron inmóviles en el marco de la puerta. 

- Bueno pues, felicitaciones muchachos Jijijijijjijiji- Yoh, tan despreocupado como siempre, fue el primero en romper el mutismo.

- No puede ser!!!!!!!- Horo Horo reaccionó con efecto tardío- es imposible que el cuernito se haya casado, es tan antipático que no puedo creer que una mujer lo aguante!! (además... yo todavía ni siquiera conseguí novia...) Y, ¿Como hizo para casarse de un día para el otro? Debe ser una mentira para llamar la atención...- ante el inacabable y desconfiado discurso de Horo, Len no pudo contenerse y se le paró enfrente.

- ¿Qué te sucede cabeza de escoba? ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?-

- Claro que si imbécil, ¿que es este cuento de la esposa? Ni siquiera sabíamos que tenías una novia, y somos tus amigos!!-

- No tengo ninguna obligación de contarles sobre mi vida personal, así que cállate-

- No, cállate tu!- 

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear?-

Pruébame si quieres-

En ese momento los dos ya tenían sus armas en mano como de costumbre, e Yoh intervino indirectamente...

Como ves, Naomi, ellos dos son muy buenos amigos y se quieren mucho ^_^

¿Qué dijiste?- exclamaron los dos al unísono - ¡Yo no lo quiero!

Ante el asentimiento de Naomi a Yoh, y ver que él le hablaba de su "hermosa amistad", ambos decidieron dejar el pleito para otro momento... decididamente Yoh les quitaba las ganas de reñir...

Y dinos Len, ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuándo sucedió todo?- preguntó Manta, ya recuperado de la sorpresa. 

Por un instante Len dudó. Se le había pasado por alto pensar una explicación convincente para cuando llegaran. Por suerte, Naomi fue en su auxilio. "_Recuerda que estamos enamorados..._" las palabras de Len sonaron en su cabeza, y se lanzó a salvar la situación.

- Bueno... en realidad es una historia muy simple, ¿No amor?- dijo rodeando el brazo de Len con los suyos y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- Len se puso como un tomate y no reaccionó. Al ver esto, Naomi le propinó un disimulado codazo en las costillas y prosiguió. –Estábamos prometidos desde niños- bueno, eso no era faltar a la verdad...- hace dos años nuestros padres nos presentaron oficialmente y bueno... nos enamoramos a primera vista, no me fue difícil ya que es tan apuesto... ^_^-

- Ya entiendo por que se casó con ella...- murmuró Horo Horo- esa mujer le da de comer a su gran orgullo... y claro, eso debe gustarle...Ouch!- se calló súbitamente al sentir el tremendo pellizcón que Anna le propinó en el costado.

- No interrumpas, recuerda que estás aquí abusando de todo sin pagar, y que puedo correrte cuando lo desee. Prosigue por favor, esto es tan romántico... ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por que me miran así?- se interrumpió la Itako al ver las caras de asombro de los presentes...

- Bueno, estuvimos saliendo estos dos años, y finalmente nos casamos ayer por la mañana, lamento mucho que no estuvieran avisados... es que Len es tan tímido que prefirió venir a saludarlos hoy especialmente en vez de orquestar una gran fiesta... espero que lo comprendan, no lo hizo con mala intención- Terminó todo con una sonrisa confirmatoria, y sospechosamente, dejó a todos contentos.

"Decididamente hay que darle crédito por esto..." pensó Len sin salir de su asombro. En dos minutos y con total naturalidad, se había enfrentado a esas personas que no conocía y relatado una convincente historia de compromiso... De repente, algo lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones. –¿Qué demonios es ese olor?- preguntó a nadie en particular.

- Yoh...- habló calmadamente la Itako – Tu eras el encargado de vigilar la comida ¿verdad?- El mencionado asintió, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro– Pues bien, entonces ve a sacarla, y mas te vale que se pueda comer-

- Sí, Annita...-

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, con actitud decepcionada. Sobre la superficie había un sospechoso revuelto de pescado y verduras, 80% carbonizado que los aguardaba. Ryu quiso hacerse el valiente, alegando que no estaba tan mal, y casi termina atragantado con un trozo de zanahoria chamuscada. Manta se atrevió a sugerir que quizá sería conveniente encargar comida hecha, lo cual fue un gran error, ya que Anna aceptó y lo hizo llamar a uno de los negocios mas caros, y obviamente, él pagaría por todos. 

Una hora mas tarde, se encontraban almorzando un delicioso arroz con langosta y un muy poco barato caldo de pollo, para hacerle frente al frío.

- Y dime Anna- preguntó Naomi – entiendo que Yoh y tu han estado comprometidos por largo tiempo... ¿tienen pensado casarse pronto?- La pregunta tomó a la itako por sorpresa, y se sonrojó levemente.

- Ay no... pobre de Yoh- le susurró manta a Horo Horo – lo que le va a esperar al pobrecito jejeje...-

- ¿Qué dijiste, enano cabezón?- preguntó Anna con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Nada Anna, en serio- se atajó Manta agitando los brazos.

- Mas te vale-

Todos siguieron comiendo en abundancia, charlando animadamente, incluso luego de almorzar. Al ver que Tamao procedía a levantar los platos, Naomi se levantó a ayudarla, para luego lavar todo.

- Tengo que decir Len, que me sorprendiste mucho con todo esto- le comentó Yoh. –Nunca pensé verte casado antes que todos nosotros jijijiji... pero bueno, felicitaciones parece que ustedes dos se quieren mucho.

- Eso es obvio tonto, sinó no se hubieran casado- lo secundó Horo Horo – te la tenías escondidita ¿eh?- se volteó hacia Len- aunque te entiendo, quizás tenías miedo de que se enamore de mi...-

- Nunca tendría miedo de que un tontito me sacara a mi mujer...- lo miró de reojo esperando su reacción. Otra vez pelea... Naomi escuchaba todo el alboroto desde la cocina, y tenía que admitirlo, no conocía ese lado chiquilín de Len, y tampoco se hubiera imaginado que así serían sus amigos... decididamente había mucho de Len que ella no sospechaba.

- Y dime Len- preguntó Yoh acabada la discusión- ¿que piensas hacer ahora?-

- Había pensado en volver un tiempo a china, para que Naomi se familiarice con la otra casa... y luego volver aquí... supongo que dentro de dos meses.-

- Me parece bien... – respondió Yoh. 

El resto de la tarde, se la pasaron conversando como de costumbre, y un poco después, las mujeres se quedaron en el comedor mientras los chicos entraban a las aguas termales.

Naomi escuchaba a la maravillada Tamao hablar de cómo le gustaría que fuera su casamiento, la fiesta, el hombre ideal... y las advertencias de Anna de cómo conseguir un esposo sumiso y obediente, la obligación de ellos mantenerlas y atender sus necesidades, y no dejarse amedrentar con sus dictaminaciones. "Lo que le falta a una le sobra a la otra" pensaba divertida, mientras tenía después de mucho tiempo una conversación con chicas de su edad.

Caída la noche los muchachos ya estaban cambiados, habían hablado, reñido y descansado lo suficiente, y Len decidió que ya era tiempo de volver. Se dirigió al comedor y sólo encontró a Tamao zurciendo unas medias de Horo Horo. "Hay que tener estómago" pensó para sí. Al preguntarle por las demás, supo que Anna estaba en su habitación viendo una telenovela, y que, al ver a Naomi muy cansada, le había dado una habitación para que se recueste mientras él terminaba. Decidido a no molestar a Anna mientras miraba su televisión (podía ser fatal), emprendió la búsqueda de su esposa por las habitaciones. Al final, la encontró luego de un rato, dormida sobre la colcha de un futón. Su mirada se suavizó al mirarla... decididamente no iba a despertarla. Seguramente la noche anterior no había dormido mucho por todo el trajín de la boda, y era consciente de que la había hecho despertar muy temprano para ser un fin de semana. La había llevado con sus amigos, y a pesar de no conocerlos se había desenvuelto bien, salvando las papas del fuego cuando él no supo que decir respecto a su casamiento y además, le había caído bien a Anna... 

Tratando de no hacer ruido ni despertarla, la abrigó y la cargó en sus brazos, dirigiéndose al recibidor. Salió sin despedirse, ellos ya sabían que se marcharía, y además, seguramente armarían tanto escándalo que despertarían a Naomi. Como lo sospechaba, la limosina lo esperaba afuera, era increíble la capacidad de leer su mente que tenía el zombie que conducía. Subió al auto y la acomodó entre sus brazos, apartándole suavemente el cabello de la cara. Debía admitir que había sido un día algo agitado, y que ella no lo había echo tan mal. Sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita con un talismán de templo que Tamao le había dado para su esposa antes de marcharse. Aprovechando la luz de la avenida, se fijó de que se trataba. "Talismán de la fertilidad" rezaba el saquito. Se sorprendió al ver artefacto. Decididamente él no iba a darle esa cosa a ella... lo único que le faltaba es que lo tildara de pervertido como esa mañana, además, se dijo, el no iba a necesitar de una chuchería como esa perpetuar su linaje. La volvió a guardar en su sitio justo cuando la limosina aparcaba en la cochera del edificio. Miró a Naomi, seguía profundamente dormida... y lo había agarrado de la mano. La retiró con suavidad y la tomó en brazos de nuevo, subiéndola a su alcoba. Una vez allí, el tema iba a ser como acostarla, iba a tener que colocarle el camisón, no podía meterla en las sábanas con la ropa del día. Respirando hondo, se dedicó a la tarea con rapidez, agradeciendo la profunda oscuridad de la habitación, y sus grandes habilidades de orientación. Una vez terminada la tarea, la arropó hasta la barbilla y dejó su ropa sobre la cómoda. Con una última mirada atrás dejo la habitación de su esposa para introducirse en la suya, debía admitirlo, no la había pasado tan mal...

Continuará...

Hola! Acá esta el capitulo 5, tal como prometí... me parece que fue algo extenso, pero bueno, mejor dar de mas que mezquinar. Gracias a Aome; Meli-chan; Kikis Tao; Zoe Orimoto y Korishiteru por los reviews, es lindo que se acuerden de una... AH! Una cosita... respecto a la actitud de Len... bueno, es Len!... y súmenle que lo obligan a casarse con alguien que no conoce... aunque parezca mentira, el capitulo 4 es recién el dia despues de la boda, por lo que todavía no hay tanta confianza por parte de él, ya saben que es medio cerrado a la socialización. Paciencia que todo llega gradualmente, para el próximo capítulo (o el otro, depende como vaya quedando) les aseguro que la cosa se va a poner mucho mas interesante ^_^ 

Bueno, nos vemos la próxima cuídense mucho

Vale-chan


	6. Soltando amarras

Capítulo 6 – Soltando amarras

Len despertó temprano, como siempre. Bazón estaba en el vano de la ventana leyendo una revista. Enfocó la vista para ver de que se trataba... ¿¿Tejido al crochet?? Decididamente esa no era una lectura apropiada para un guerrero. Resolvió no decirle nada, ya que se lo veía muy entretenido con la publicación... pero de seguro haría desaparecer la revista en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, lo único que le faltaba es que alguien entrara a su habitación y pensara que era de él. Se desperezó y procedió a ducharse para entrar un poco en calor, luego de lo cual se pondría a entrenar con Bazón. Después esperaría a Naomi para desayunar, esta vez no mandaría a despertarla, quería que descansara bien... después de todo, les esperaba un engorroso viaje a China.

Al salir del baño ya casi seco, encontró a su espítritu que le extendía la ropa. Se colocó una camisa negra, y cuando procedía a ponerse el pantalón, el talismán de Tamao se salió de su bolsillo. Antes de que lo notara, Bazón ya lo había tomado y procedía a examinarlo. "Con que talismán de la fertilidad..." pensó Bazón entusiasmado, y miró a su amo con cara de complicidad.

- Señorito!...veo que las cosas han progresado bastante...- le comentaba al tiempo que lo codeaba con camaradería-

- ¿De que diablos estás hablando?- la respuesta le llegó sola, al ver el talismán que su espíritu tenía en las manos. ¡Dame eso! ¡no es lo que estás pensando!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... tome- lo tranquilizó Bazón- no tiene por que apenarse... muchas parejas compran eso para tener suerte con los niños, no es nada anormal. Es mas, recuerdo que su madre, antes de que usted naciera...-

- Bazón... cállate si no quieres que te envíe una temporada con mi padre. Al captar la atención del espíritu, agregó. -Ya es bastante tarde y no hemos comenzado con el entrenamiento, te pediría que gastes tus energías en eso antes que en mi vida personal.- Su espíritu asintió con seriedad, pero se podía ver un brillito extra en sus ojos... tenía muchas ganas de ver a los niños del señorito correteando por la casa, y por lo visto, su deseo no tardaría en hacerse realidad.

Antes de entrenar, Len decidió beber un sorbo de leche, para tener un poco de energía para hacer ejercicio. Al llegar a la cocina, se sorprendió al encontrar a Naomi haciendo algo en la mesada. Se escabulló sin que la viera y se paró detrás, descubriendo que estaba pasando unas galletas de chocolate recién horneadas a un recipiente de cerámica.

- Huelen bastante bien- se dejó decir

Naomi se dio vuelta sobresaltada, y al moverse, ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Permanecieron contemplándose un momento, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, y fue Len quien finalmente volteó el rostro y se movió hacia atrás.

- No quise asustarte. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó para romper la tensión.

- Bueno... decidí levantarme antes y hornear unas galletas, para que acompañes tu leche en el desayuno, si vas a entrenar, necesitas energía.- le contestó ella con determinación.

Por un momento no supo que demonios decirle. Ni siquiera su madre le había cocinado alguna vez, siempre se encargaban de todo las cocineras. 

- Gracias, supongo- al fin su boca comenzó a moverse – Y dime, ¿por que te molestaste en hacerlo?- 

"Buena pregunta" pensó Naomi. – Bien, porque... ehh... ayer fuiste muy lindo conmigo al llevarme con tus amigos, no pensé que fueras a hacerlo. Además, no me despertaste, y supongo que se te debe haber roto la espalda por cargarme en brazos mientras dormía.

- ¿Y como sabes que hice eso?- preguntó algo dubitativo.

- Es que cuando me levanté a la cocina me encontré a Bazón y...-

- Entiendo, no digas mas- La interrumpió, tomando nota de que debía darle un escarmiento a ese inútil por ser tan indiscreto. – Bueno, ¿que esperamos? Vamos a comer- aprovechando que no había mucho movimiento en la casa, decidió que podían tomar el desayuno ahí en la cocina. Era muy extraño pero por lo general nunca se preparaba la comida, por lo que sería interesante hacerlo por su cuenta sin que una estúpida cocinera anduviera revoloteando por ahí vigilándolo todo. Puso a calentar un gran jarro con leche, y dispuso dos tazas y las galletas sobre una de las mesadas.

- ¿No te molesta que me haya servido de las cosas de la cocina? Es decir... se me ocurrió hornear las galletas y tuve que revolver un poco buscando los ingredientes...-

Len dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró – Escucha, esta es tu casa ahora, te guste o no... así que puedes hacer lo que te plazca... después de todo, eres la esposa del "señorito" – No lo dijo de manera agresiva... podía interpretarse como un "no hay ningún problema, es tu casa y mientras te guste puedes hacer lo que quieras" Naomi asintió y se apresuró a bajar la hornalla que calentaba la leche. Sentados en la mesada (algo decididamente escandaloso para alguien de su estirpe) se dispusieron a comer. Len se comió prácticamente las galletas él solito, pero a Naomi no le molestó, eso era signo de que le habían gustado. Su confirmación llegó cuando él, luchando por encontrar las palabras indicadas el dijo – Haz mas para mañana- Bazón que estaba observando el espectáculo desde atrás de una cortina se cubrió el rostro con una mano ¿por que le costaba tanto al señorito decir algo bonito? Iba bien encaminado, pero esos dos necesitaban un pequeño empujón. Apareció de la nada haciéndose el distraído.

- Oh! Buenos días señorita, veo que ya están desayunando...-

- Que preceptivo eres, querido Bazón.- le espetó Len con una mueca 

- Ignorando el ácido comentario, prosiguió. -¿Y esas galletas?-

- Las había hecho para ustedes, para que comiencen el día con energías... pero lo lamento, parece que Len se ha comido todas...- dijo Naomi con una sonrisa complacida.

- Pero que felicidad!!- exclamó Bazón al borde de las lágrimas- usted le ha horneado galletas al señorito con sus propias manos para que tenga muchas energías... eso es, hay que ponerle entusiasmo al asunto que ya van a llegar, sigan intentando!- le guiño un ojo a su amo – Len casi escupe su leche. Ese idiota relacionaba las galletas con el estúpido talismán que había encontrado en su bolsillo. Decididamente debía mantenerlo ocupado antes de que abriese mas su gran bocota... y deshacerse rápido de esa chuchería. Antes de que Naomi tuviese tiempo de preguntar a que se refería, Len se bajó de la mesada y se dirigió a su espíritu acompañante.

- Bien Bazón, ya se nos ha hecho bastante tarde, así que muévete, vamos a entrenar.- se volvió hacia ella- Si tienes sueño vuelve a la cama, no te preocupes por el desorden, para eso están las criadas y .. gracias por la comida.- Terminando con eso, se volteó y enfiló para el gran jardín interior. Naomi esbozó una media sonrisa. Decididamente las cosas comenzaban a marchar mejor, el ya no se mostraba hostil con ella y se dio cuenta de que, por mas que quisiera negarlo, el retraído de su esposo le gustaba...

Sinceramente la joven no tenía sueño, pero era demasiado temprano para salir, y no conocía bien las instalaciones del edificio como para ponerse a desarrollar una actividad para entretenerse. Luego de acomodar el desorden en la cocina, lo pensó un momento y decidió ir a observar a Len mientras entrenaba en el patio, tenía curiosidad de ver sus habilidades, y además, el no tendría por que enterarse. A medida que se acercaba al patio escuchaba mas y mas alboroto, y, al asomarse por la gran puerta de vidrio, fue que lo vio. A pesar de estar en invierno, y con una persistente llovizna, se había quitado la camisa, y estaba peleando sólo con sus clásicos pantalones negros. A su alrededor, habría una treintena de enormes zombies con unas armas decididamente tenebrosas. Se quedó fascinada al ver los ágiles movimientos que Len realizaba con su cuchilla, la cual movía como una extensión mas de su cuerpo y al parecer sin ningún esfuerzo. Se lo veía bastante confiado, y hasta se podría decir que aburrido mientras se enfrentaba a esos musculosos seres. Maravillada, no podía apartar la vista del joven shaman... su cuerpo estaba perlado por la lluvia y los mechones de cabello húmedo enmarcaban su rostro concentrado...

De repente, uno de los zombies consiguió dar en el blanco. Len no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues acababa de despachar a otros tres despojos y no lo había visto venir. El golpe lo hizo impactar con fuerza contra una pared, y su hombro y pecho comenzaron a sangrar a causa de un profundo corte. Se estremeció de dolor, pero así como éste vino, trató de alejarlo, no podía permitirse flaquear por esa idiotez. Bien, pensó él, las cosas se pondrían bastante interesantes... Debía admitir que los nuevos zombies que le habían enviado de china sí eran algo mejores que los anteriores... comenzaba a estirar el brazo sano para tomar su cuchilla cuando la escuchó.

- Len, ¡no!- reaccionando con rapidez, esquivó el segundo golpe del zombie y se encargó con diligencia de él. Miró hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ella, corriendo en su dirección, bastante angustiada. Lamentablemente, él no fue el único que la vio, y antes de que pudiera dar cuenta, una parte de sus atacantes comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella. 

- Maldición, Naomi vete de aquí, ¡Entra a la casa!- 

Una parte de él sabía que no llegaría a escapar... había mandado pedir a esos zombies para no perder el estado, y como era obvio, para ello necesitaba que éstos fueran muy fuertes, con un nivel similar al de los cinco protectores de su padre. Ella se dio cuenta del peligro una vez situada casi en el medio del patio, pero en vez de escapar, se quedó inmovilizada viendo como se le acercaban. Len maldijo por lo bajo. Llevó su posesión al cien por ciento y comenzó a eliminar rápidamente a los cadáveres, a medida que se acercaba lo mas que podía a ella. Cuando llegó, sólo quedaban cinco.

- Quédate detrás de mí, terminaré en un minuto con esto- le dijo con presunción- y luego seguiré contigo. Naomi tragó saliva, no le había gustado nada la mirada que él le había echado antes de lanzarse hacia los últimos zombies.

Una vez caído el ultimo, Len se arrodilló en el pasto, jadeando. Estaba seguro de haber roto su récord de velocidad en acabar con esas porquerías... 

- ¡Len! ¿estás bien?- Naomi se arrodilló a su lado y colocó la mano en su espalda húmeda. El ignoró la pregunta y enfocó su dura mirada amarilla en la joven, al tiempo que la tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿Me quieres decir... que diablos estabas pensando al correr así hasta aquí?- 

- Me preocupé al verte herido en el suelo... pensé que ese zombie iba a matarte y...-

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así de imprudente! –interrumpió- podrían haberte matado, ¿entiendes eso?- 

- ....- ella bajó la mirada y asintió en silencio.

Len no había querido hablarle de esa manera después de que se había preocupado por él, pero el sólo pensar que esos zombies podían haberla lastimado sólo por ir a su encuentro, le helaba la sangre. Su expresión se suavizó – Escucha... no debiste preocuparte, soy demasiado superior a esas basuras, es imposible que puedan hacerme un daño importante. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, tenía la situación bajo control, pero no se que hubiera hecho si alguno de esos zombies te hacía daño- Al ver que ella se relajaba luego de su comentario, agregó mirando hacia otro lado- Bien, vamos adentro. Vas a enfermar si sigues aquí afuera mojándote, además ya es tarde y tengo hambre- Se paró y la herida le dio un tirón- ¿Crees... que puedas hacer algo con esto?- dijo algo renuente, mientras señalaba el corte. Ella asintió mas animada.

Sentado en el sillón de su habitación, Len observaba a Naomi mientras desinfectaba su herida. Debía admitir que había sentido pánico al ver la gran botella de alcohol etílico con que se le había acercado, imaginando el ardor que le causaría el antiséptico... pero se equivocó. Casi no sentía sus manos trabajando sobre él, y cada vez que le aplicaba un algodón embebido, soplaba con suavidad la zona afectada para que el alcohol se evaporase y no le doliera. Sonrió sin que ella lo viera cuando estornudó a causa del olor del antiséptico y la ayudó a enroscar rápidamente las vendas alrededor de su pecho y el hombro.

- Bien- dijo ella- creo que eso es todo ¿te dolió mucho?- sólo obtuvo como respuesta una mirada orgullosa, que valía por un "claro que no" y sonrió complacida, por lo visto no lo había hecho tan mal...- Oh, aguarda, no te había visto esto- dijo, señalando un pequeño tajo al costado de su cuello. Al ver la cara de impaciencia de Len, le advirtió con falsa exasperación– escucha, soy yo quien manda aquí en este momento y vas a quedarte sentado en ese sillón hasta que termine... ¿o que? ¿tienes miedo de que te duela?- con ese último desafío, logró su cometido. Con un resoplido se quedó quieto dejándola actuar. ¿quién se creía que era el? ¿dolerle esa insignificante raspadura? decididamente lo subestimaba... mientras cavilaba, no había notado la escasa proximidad del rostro de Naomi con el suyo... hasta que volteó la cara hacia el costado para echarle una ácida réplica. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su traicionero cuerpo se tensó al sentir la proximidad de la joven. A pesar de que quiso contenerse, notó que estaba totalmente perdido cuando ella sopló suavemente su cuello para evaporar el alcohol. Aliento tibio contra su piel helada... fue suficiente para que una agradable sensación se arremolinara en su estómago y lo hiciera tomar conciencia de lo que quería en ese momento. Ese algo que deseaba desde mucho antes y se negaba a aceptar... 

Sin resistirse ya, posó su mano en el rostro de la joven y lo acarició con suavidad. Contrariamente a lo que él esperaba, Naomi no se apartó, sino que inclinó la mejilla contra la palma de su mano, todavía fría. Expectante, deslizó la mano hacia la nuca de la muchacha y acercó su rostro hasta prácticamente tocarla. No percibió oposición en su mirada, así que avanzó mas hasta que sus labios se rozaron, para fundirse en un beso cálido y suave. Y otra vez, como en el día de la boda, Len tuvo la necesidad de ir mas lejos... de explorar cada rincón de esa boca tibia que respondía tímidamente a la suya. La asió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, volviendo al beso cada vez mas exigente. Los brazos de Naomi se movieron solos, respondiendo a la urgencia de su esposo y rodearon su cuello, buscando mas cercanía. Al estrecharse contra él, sintió que la respiración del joven se interrumpía por un momento y que ahogaba una maldición. Lo soltó con rapidez, y vio el problema, su herida se había abierto... y el otrora blanco vendaje ahora estaba teñido de un intenso rojo carmesí. Ella tocó suavemente la zona afectada

- Oh Len lo siento ¿te duele mucho?- se disculpó 

- No es nada, no le des importancia...- trató de tranquilizarla. Pero aunque su rostro permanecía impasible, su voz no denotaba lo mismo. Al ver que la mancha seguía agrandándose, Naomi se preocupó y llamó a Bazón. El espíritu apareció sospechosamente rápido para el gusto de Len, quien cayó en cuenta de que hacía un momento habían tenido un espectador inesperado.

- El dice que no es nada, pero mira como sangra...- comentó la joven al espíritu, ignorando las protestas de Len.

- Lo mejor será que llevemos al señorito a un hospital, ahí se la cauterizarán y terminaremos con esto-

- ¿¿Cauterizar??- exclamó el herido con indignación – ningún médico va a acercarse a mi con esas intenciones, o va a ver lo que es bueno-

- Si, claro- la joven buscó el abrigo de Len y se lo colocó sobre los hombros – ahora muévete o tendré que llamar a algún criado para que te cargue, y va a ser muy divertido ver cómo te llevan como a un niño pequeño- ante la efectiva amenaza, el muchacho se paró y cerró el abrigo con resignación. No necesitaba un ultimátum de esa pequeña arpía para ir al hospital, el ya sabía de antemano que tendría que hacerlo... sólo que la vio tan entusiasmada con la posibilidad de curar su herida que decidió dejarla trabajar sobre él para que se quedara contenta. 

Mientras le cauterizaban el corte, Len permaneció impasible, sin quejarse en ningún momento. Su mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en que debía retrasar el viaje a china por lo menos tres días mas, hasta que su herida sanara, pues no tenía ninguna intención da aparecer por allá en estado convaleciente. Por otro lado, también pensaba en su esposa... todavía podía sentir esos suaves labios contra los suyos, respondiéndole con timidez, y el tacto de sus cálidas manos contra su pecho... detestaba admitirlo pero no podía negar que su cuerpo se convulsionaba cuando ella estaba cerca, y que sus sonrisas lo movían a sonreír también, aunque las apagara rápidamente bajo una dura máscara que protegía sus sentimientos de las demás personas... definitivamente esa mujer le había hecho algo, pero todavía comprendía de qué se trataba.

Afuera, Naomi estaba esperando junto a Bazón, fingiendo leer una revista. Mientras su esposo se encontraba en la salita, pensaba en el beso. Nunca se imaginó que él lo fuera a hacer, o al menos tan pronto, y además de manera tan tierna... siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, es cierto, pero porque era su obligación, no obstante, esto había sido diferente. Por mas que estuvieran casados no tenían la obligación de profesarse cariño el uno al otro, pues en un futuro se trataría la posibilidad de anular la unión... ¿o quizás no? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al apagarse la luz que indicaba actividad dentro de la sala medica. 

Continuará...

Hola!! bueno, por fin el reacio de Len le hizo caso a sus emociones... ¿Cómo seguirá esta historia? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo (bien a lo telenovela ^_^). Quiero agradecerle a Korishiteru, Rika Asakura y Aome por los reviews, que me ponen muy contenta! y a los demás les digo que se pongan las pilas y me digan que les parece, porque la cosa no termina acá, todavía faltan muuuchos capítulos y quiero sus opiniones!

Bueno, nada mas por hoy que tengan una linda semana.

Besos

Vale-chan 


	7. Incertidumbre

Capítulo 7 – Incertidumbre

La luz roja de la sala quirúrgica se apagó, indicando el cese de actividad. Naomi dejó la revista en el sillón y miró a la puerta, expectante. Un minuto después ésta se abrió y de ella emergió un enfermero empujando una silla de ruedas que transportaba a un pálido pero superado Len Tao. 

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó ella con rapidez, levantándose de su asiento.

- Me encuentro muy bien- contestó el con una mueca- aunque ellos no pueden entender que lo que trataron fue mi pecho y no las piernas, y no me permitan caminar. Estoy cansado de explicarles que algo así no me afecta...-

Naomi miró al asistente sin hacer caso a las objeciones de Len, y le preguntó directamente en que estado se encontraba su marido.

- Va a estar bien- dictaminó el enfermero- sólo está algo cansado, lo cual es obvio para estos casos... y además no permitió que le inyectáramos calmantes, así que suponemos que su palidez se debe a que sintió todo lo que le hicimos, aunque debo felicitarlo pues no se quejó- terminó con una sonrisa.

- Soy resistente al dolor, eso es todo- intervino el paciente, totalmente al margen de la conversación sobre él.

- Bien- continuó el asistente- igualmente ha perdido sangre y está algo débil, por lo que el doctor quiere que permanezca aquí esta noche, para ver cómo evoluciona y si surge algún contratiempo.-

Si bien Len no estaba para nada contento con la idea de quedarse en ese lugar, terminó aceptando pues estaba demasiado cansado para discutir, y tenía que admitirlo, se encontraba algo mareado... "por el maldito olor a hospital" se justificó. Habiendo arreglado algunas cosas con el médico, y pagado un abono extra, fue derivado una habitación para él solo. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando se recostó en la habitación, y tanto él como Naomi se morían de hambre. Como había pasado hacía bastante la hora del almuerzo, era imposible esperar que le llevaran algo para comer, por lo que Naomi se ofreció a traer alimento de contrabando. Compró unos pasteles de carne en un negocio cerca del hospital, y metió con cuidado el paquete en su bolso. Al regresar, pasó por la mesa de entradas sin problemas, y se metió con rapidez a la habitación de Len cerrando bien la puerta. Lo encontró dormitando y le dio lástima despertarlo. Se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama, y lo mas despacio posible, sacó el paquete con los pasteles y lo dejó sobre una mesita de luz, sacando uno para ella. Mordió un buen trozo, decididamente estaban muy ricos, o quizá era su hambre...

- Con que pensabas comerte todo y dejarme morir de hambre, ¿eh? - Len abrió un ojo y la miró divertido. – Se ven pasables... ¿son frescos?- preguntó tomando uno.

- Supongo, lo sabremos si no te descompones...- comentó ella con un dejo de intención, provocando que su interlocutor mirara su comida con un dejo de desconfianza. 

Comieron en silencio, lo que acreditaba que la comida era sabrosa. Un rato después, Len comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza... y se le escapó un estornudo. Maldijo en silencio, lo mas probable era que hubiese tomado un resfriado por la mojadura que se había agarrado en el patio, pues no se había cambiado... lo único que le faltaba. Decidió no decirle nada a Naomi, para que no se preocupara en vano. Sin embargo, al escuchar su estornudo, ella cayó en cuenta de que en el apuro, no habían agarrado ropa para Len, y sólo contaban con su abrigo y los pantalones húmedos que estaban tirados en una esquina de la habitación. Limpió todo vestigio de comida que pudiera incriminarlos, y le indicó a Len que iría por su ropa al edificio, ya que cuando le dieran de alta por la mañana, no tendría que ponerse. Prometiendo volver pronto, lo dejó en la habitación, bastante enfurruñado, ya que él pretendía que ella se fuese a descansar y le trajese las ropas al otro día, cuando tuviera que retirarse, y la joven se había negado, añadiendo que era su deber cuidar de él.

Cuando regresó, Len estaba dormido de verdad, su respiración era regular y esporádicamente murmuraba algunas palabras. Se sentó en la silla y lo observó dormir...

Su rostro estaba distendido, sin esa expresión seria que lo acompañaba la mayor parte del día. Se veía tan tierno durmiendo que Naomi no pudo evitar acariciar levemente el rostro del joven shaman. Al instante él abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando que alguien lo atacara. Al ver dónde se encontraba y quien lo había rozado, se relajó, y se quedó mirándola fijamente. "Que sueño tan ligero tiene... que vergüenza..." pensó la muchacha a medida que se sonrojaba y su boca se negaba a moverse para dar una explicación. Al final, pudo ordenar una oración coherente

- Lo siento, no quise molestarte, es que tenías... un bicho en el rostro y...- "por Dios... ¿un bicho en el rostro? ¿Era lo mas inteligente que podía decir?.

- No importa, igualmente he dormido bastante. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

- No sabía que traerte... supongo que con esto estarás bien- dijo ella, mostrando unos pantalones marrones y un pullover negro- Ehh... y también te traje éstos, no había otros en el cajón- agregó, sacando unos horribles calzoncillos violetas con unas bananitas de decoración. El rostro de Len se volvió escarlata. Esa porquería se la había regalado Chocolove para una Navidad, y le había pedido a Jun que se deshiciera de ellos... por lo visto no lo había hecho. Se los quitó rápidamente de la mano, metiéndolos en el cajón de la mesita de luz

- Bien... mi ropa interior estaba en otro cajón, pero esto servirá ¿de qué diablos te ríes? Preguntó irritado sabiendo la causa de la risita de ella-

- Nada, es sólo que te imaginaba... mas sobrio en esos aspectos- contestó ella, tratando de reprimir inútilmente una sonrisa burlona.

Ren resopló indignado, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo era su culpa por no prestarle atención a lo que había en su armario. Decidió desviar el tema, para pincharla por haberlo hecho avergonzar.

- Veo que también te cambiaste... y tu ropa tampoco está muy elegante- espetó, mirando una grande y vieja remera de mangas largas, con los puños gastados.

- Si voy a pasar la noche aquí, tengo que estar cómoda ¿no? Esta vieja ropa es muy confortable y me servirá para pasar la noche sentada en esta horrible silla, mientras tú descansas en esa cama... así que no la critiques y duérmete, te ves terrible.- replicó ella, algo ofendida.

- De acuerdo, pero antes dame un poco de agua- pidió mirando a otro lado. Ella asintió y se estiró sobre él para llegar al la jarra, que estaba al lado opuesto de la cama. Cuando estaba por asir el recipiente, sintió la mano de Len en su cintura, presionando insistentemente pero con suavidad, hacia abajo. Se resistió sin mucha determinación a esa presión sobre su cuerpo, pero al aplicar él un poco mas de fuerza, la joven quedó sobre él. 

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó algo inquieta la muchacha, al tiempo que el se movía a un lado y la depositaba en la parte libre de la cama, casi contra él.

- Previniendo que te de un dolor de espalda por estar en esa silla cuidándome. Hay lugar de sobra, así que es aquí donde vas a dormir... además, así ninguno de los dos tendrá frío- dijo con voz tenue.

- Pero... no es correcto, si entra alguien y nos ve...-

- No discutas y duérmete, estamos casados por si no lo recuerdas- ordenó él, un poco mas enérgico, pasando su brazo sobre ella con gesto posesivo.

Naomi estaba bastante nerviosa... no podía ni mirarlo a la cara, simplemente por su estúpida vergüenza. Nunca, en toda su vida había tenido contacto con muchachos, pues su padre se lo prohibía, obviamente para preservar la calidad de su compromiso, y en ese momento, no sabía que hacer ni que decir... como siempre que se encontraba a su lado. El advirtió la rigidez en el cuerpo de la muchacha, y también su renuencia a mirarlo. ¿Tanto lo aborrecía? Luego del mediodía había pensado que su joven esposa sentía algo por él, pero, a decir verdad, no estaba seguro. La había tomado por sorpresa (hasta él no podía creer su actitud) y quizá la respuesta a su beso había sido tan sólo el resultado de su exigencia. Las palabras de ella sonaron en su mente "No me iré porque es mi deber cuidarte".. Su deber... esas dos palabras daban vueltas en su mente. ¿Qué tal si había respondido a su beso solo por "deber" de esposa? Todas sus actitudes hacia él, hasta la mas pequeña sonrisa, nuca contradiciéndolo... ¿también lo haría por el mismo motivo? Eso dolía, pero era lo mas probable... no podía esperar otra cosa de un matrimonio fríamente arreglado...

- Len...- el sonido de su voz lo trajo a la realidad.

- ¿Que quieres?- preguntó en un tono mas frío del que hubiera querido-

- Sólo... quiero saber cómo estás... como te sientes- preguntó contra su pecho.

-...-

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?- levantó la cara y lo miró, buscando algún indicio en su rostro.-

- No.- ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada... como si realmente fuese algo para ella y verdaderamente le importara...

- Lo siento, quizás quieras dormir y no te lo estoy permitiendo, soy una tonta- bajó la mirada algo incómoda- Que descanses- terminó, dándose la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. El brazo de Len no se movió, sino que siguió descansando sobre su costado.

- No me molestas- se dejó decir, mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella – es sólo que... bien, te noto incómoda... ¿quieres ir a la casa y volver mañana?- su corazón dio un vuelco cundo ella negó con la cabeza y se volteó.

- Quiero quedarme contigo- declaró sonrojada- lo que me sucede es que... vas a reirte... pero hay veces en las que no se como comportarme contigo... por ejemplo en éste momento.- La mirada ambarina del shaman se suavizó.

- Nunca me reiría de ti- declaró pasando un dedo por su mejilla- y lo que debes hacer en este momento es dormir, mañana nos iremos temprano.- susurró al tiempo que le besaba la frente. Al que le costaría dormir sería a él. Ella "quería" quedarse con él... sonaba mucho mejor... y tenía que admitir que quizá había confundido timidez e inocencia, con sumisión interesada. Era un tonto, pero el asunto era difícil para él también. La única persona que había amado hasta ese momento era su hermana Jun, y tenía que admitir cierto afecto y fidelidad para con los inútiles de sus amigos... pero todavía no se hallaba con el nuevo sentimiento que ella le provocaba. Era el deseo constante de saber dónde estaba, satisfacer sus necesidades, y sobre todo, la necesidad de sentir que ella... estaba a gusto con él. Sonrió contra el cabello de su esposa... estaba seguro que esa debilidad le costaría caro, pero sinceramente, en ese momento le importaba un cuerno.

A la mañana siguiente, obviamente él despertó primero. Inhaló profundamente al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban... bastante comprometida, por cierto. Su brazo izquierdo descansaba en la cintura de la joven, mientras que ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, con un brazo sobre su torso y una esbelta pierna descansando entre las suyas. Miró un poco mas abajo, y descubrió a su parte íntima, decididamente mucho mas despierta que él. Se sonrojó. ¿Cómo diantres podía pasarle eso en ese momento? Estaba en un maldito hospital y su esposa dormía inocentemente... Su mayor deseo era que Naomi no despertase y viese el efecto que tenía sobre él, pues lo dejaría demasiado expuesto con ella, y eso era algo que su orgullo no le permitía todavía. Se escurrió de la cama con suavidad y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación, para darse una ducha fría. Cuando salió, cuasi congelado del baño, encontró que ella ya se había levantado y que había guardado sus pertenencias. Bien, podía decirse que era eficiente... eso iría bien con su madre, que de seguro evaluaría su desenvolvimiento el tiempo que estuvieran en la casa. Sinceramente no le hacía mucha gracia ir allá para que sus padres vieran como marchaba todo... en especial con por su padre, no quería que ella tratase con él. La saludó y la instó a salir de la habitación, ya estaba hartándose de esas cuatro paredes. El mismo se encargó de buscar al médico mientras Naomi esperaba en recepción, y en términos poco amigables lo apresuró a firmarle el alta médica. 

Salieron a la calle, y él decidió desayunar en un café que había inaugurado hacía semanas. Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar, y Naomi se paró en seco al ver el edificio... no era solamente un café, también tenía restaurante y sala de lectura. Pensó que con el dinero que contaba ella en ese momento, podría comprar un terrón de azucar

- ¿Que te sucede?-

- Nada, es que es tan lujoso...-

- ¿Y?- preguntó él sin darle demasiada importancia.

- Y que traigo la ropa mas vieja que tengo para dormir, me de mucha vergüenza entrar a ese sitio así vestida... van a mirarme raro- explicó, mirando al piso

- Será por su bien que no lo hagan. Eres una mujer casada y voy a romperle el cuello a quien se atreva mirarte demasiado- dijo, sin cambiar el tono.

- No me refiero a eso- le corrigió.

- Lo sé...- confesó, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza – Dejemos esto para después. Vamos a buscar tu vestido, pues ya debe estar listo ¿Te habías olvidado de él?- preguntó al ver la expresión sorprendida de su esposa.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el negocio, y Naomi se dio cuenta de que en las dos veces que iba a ese local, estaba vestida como una pobre desgraciada. Sonrió para sí al imaginar la cara de la empleada cuando la viera. Entraron al negocio y los atendió la misma mujer de la otra vez. Efectivamente vio un brillo de sorpresa en los ojos de la empleada cuando los saludó y la miró de arriba a abajo. Igualmente era obvio que por mas sorpresa que tuviese, no haría ningún comentario que pudiese ocasionar la pérdida de un buen cliente. Indicándoles que pasaran a una salita con dos probadores, desapareció tras una cortina a buscar el vestido. Regresó con el que ella había escogido, y con un strapless de color negro. Ella tomó la prenda, pero le indicó a la mujer que no habían pedido el otro vestido.

- Señorita, su esposo lo encargó mientras usted se cambiaba, alegando que buscaba un modelo mas juvenil para ocasiones de menor importancia.

El asintió mirando hacia otra parte. Naomi sonrió y fue a probarse los dos modelos. Primero se puso el que había escogido, para ver las refacciones, y salió a mostrárselo a Len.

- Ahora está mucho mejor, pero es raro, yo recordaba el tajo en la pierna un poco mas arriba- comentó extrañada

- Vas a visitar a mi familia, no a seducirla- explicó él, serio- pienso que así te queda mejor.

Le llamó la atención el dejo de posesividad que notó en la voz del joven, pero en cierta manera le gustó... Luego se probó el vestido strapless. Era semi entallado y le llegaba sobre las rodillas, simple pero sofisticado a la vez. Cuando salió del probador, Len asintió con aprobación- Bien, déjatelo puesto. Siento informarte que tu ropa ha desaparecido... y dudo que la vuelvas a ver.- Ahora se dirigió a la dependienta- Traiga unos zapatos que combinen con eso- la mujer asintió y enseguida volvió con cuatro cajas de zapatos. Naomi notó que les habían quitado los precios. Se sintió algo abrumada, pero ante la amenaza de que si no se apuraba los elegiría él, escogió unas sandalias negras con tiras que se entrelazaban en las pantorrillas. Luego de colocárselas miró a Len para ver que le parecían, pero él ya estaba en la caja, abonando el importe. Se quedó mirándolo un largo momento. La desconcertaba de sobremanera... podía ser totalmente frío y distante, y al otro momento hacerla sentir la mujer mas especial que pisaba la tierra. Indudablemente era una persona muy particular, pero eso era lo que mas le atraía de él.

Al salir del negocio, Len llamó a otro taxi y volvieron a la gran confitería. La tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta.

- Ahora no tienes excusa para no entrar aquí- diciendo esto, la obligó a entrar y pidió uno de los apartados. Mientras caminaban hacia la mesa asignada, Naomi se quedó maravillada del tamaño del lugar, los muebles y hasta las intrincadas molduras del techo. No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mas atrás que Len, hasta que no lo vio cerca suyo. Percibió las miradas curiosas de unos hombres elegantes sentados en una mesa. Se miró y tuvo que admitir que ese vestido era algo llamativo pues era bastante elegante, a pesar de su sobrio color, y además estaba sola en un comercio mayoritariamente de hombres. Miró en todas direcciones en busca de Len, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. De repente, una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Disculpa hermosa, ¿estás perdida?- uno de los hombres de la mesa se había levantado y ahora estaba de pie junto a ella-

- N...no... sólo busco la mesa que me asignaron- contestó algo incómoda. No le gustaba para nada la mirada que le echaba ese sujeto.

- Bueno dime cual es, yo te llevaré y tomaremos un trago....-

- Se lo agradezco, pero no creo que mi esposa tenga mucho ánimo para beber alcohol a estas horas de la mañana- La voz de Len surgió detrás de ella, y las manos del joven se posaron sobre sus hombros desnudos. El hombre asintió algo incómodo y regresó rápidamente a su mesa. Naomi se volvió hacia el muchacho y vio la mirada asesina que todavía le dirigía al sujeto de traje. Luego, bajó la vista hacia ella. –Vamos- fue todo lo que dijo.

Llegaron al apartado en silencio. Dispuesta a romper el mutismo del momento, Naomi preguntó.

- ¿Estás enfadado porque me perdí? Siento haberme quedado atrás... es que estaba mirando el lugar y...-

- No sabía donde te habías metido- interrumpió- y cuando te encuentro, ya estabas flirteando con un idiota- siseó con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Flirteando? estaba buscándote y no te encontraba, y ese hombre se ofreció a buscar mi mesa, no veo por que te molestas-

- Sabes que quería algo mas que acompañarte hasta la mesa... ¿o no te diste cuenta?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿De que?-

- Olvídalo.- Se reprochó un poco su actitud. Lo mas probable es que ella le dijese la verdad, pero su estúpido cerebro había reaccionado indignado al verla con otro hombre. - ¿Realmente te incomodo?- Se escuchó decir. Al ver la cara de incertidumbre de la chica aclaró – Hoy me dijiste que no sabías cómo comportarte cuando estaba contigo, así que quiero saber.-

- No me incomodas.- Él se relajó inconscientemente al oír esas tres palabras- Es solo que... mi padre nunca me permitió tratar con muchachos de mi edad, además de mi hermano. Por eso hay veces que no sé como comportarme con el sexo opuesto... y además tu eres muy particular-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con particular?- preguntó extrañado.

- Bien, mientras yo suelo ser muy abierta con lo que siento o pienso, tú eres muy reservado, y para entenderte una persona debe ser muy cercana a ti...-

- ¿Eso te molesta?- se escuchó decir antes de que pudiera detenerse.

- No... es sólo que a veces me resultas impredecible. Gracias- Miró a camarero que le servía un chocolate caliente. Se sintió una tonta al ordenar eso en una confitería tan lujosa, pero después de todo era lo que se le antojaba.

- Ya veo- se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, cada uno ocupándose de su desayuno – Por la tarde saldremos para china- dictaminó- olvidé decírtelo, pero no te preocupes, no necesitarás mucho para prepararte, además llegaremos en unas horas, iremos en un avión de la familia.- 

- ¿Tienen un avión?- Preguntó asombrada.

El asintió sin inmutarse. No se molestó en comentarle que eran mas de uno, ya que dispondría de mayor tiempo en la mansión Tao para enterarse de las posesiones de su nueva familia.

Terminaron de desayunar con avidez, y luego Len dejó un cheque sobre la lustrosa mesa de madera, sin permitirle ver el costo, y la escoltó a las salida.

Continuará...

Al fin Len lleva a Naomi a su casa... ¿qué les esperará en China?. Voy avisándoles que el próximo capítulo va a contener Lemon, así que le pido a las personas que se sientan incómodas con ese tipo de texto, que lo salteen pues no me hago responsable de lo que lean. (Uhhh... soné como una vieja amargada... pero es cierto, después no quiero comentarios de tipo ¿¿Cómo escribiste eso??) Y a las que me lo pidieron, bueno, ya no tendrán que esperar para ver (bueno, leer) a Len en acción ^_^

Muchas gracias a Rika Asakura; Aome; Meli-chan; Lucia3; Silence-Messiah; Duel-Chan y Akane-Himura por los reviews, me pone muy contenta que les guste el fic ^_^ les mando un beso a todas!!! En fin, ya no los molesto, nos veremos en pocos dias

Vale-chan


	8. Nieve Tórrida

ATENCIÓN!: Como ya advertí en el cap, 7, este texto va a contener lemon, so, léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. 

Capítulo 8 – Nieve tórrida

Naomi salía de la ducha cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Se envolvió con rapidez en un confortable toallón y la entreabrió. Se trataba de Bazón, que aguardaba con gesto impaciente. No estaba en su mejor momento para atender visitas, pero por lo menos el espíritu había sido considerado al tocar la puerta en vez de atravesar el muro.

- Hola Bazón, ¿que se te ofrece?- Preguntó la joven al ver que el espíritu no emitía sonido alguno. De repente, pareció reaccionar.

- Ah, si! Buenos días señorita, no había tenido el placer de verla esta mañana...- todavía no estaba muy seguro de decirle, pues quizá el señorito se molestara... otra vez interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Si, también me alegro de verte y... dime, ¿sucede algo?- 

- Quería... avisarle que el señorito desea hablar con usted, está haciendo sus ejercicios en el...-

- Que raro... el me había dicho que no presenciase sus entrenamientos de nuevo o vería lo que es bueno- interrumpió.

"Maldición, no me acordaba de eso. Piensa Bazon... piensa..." – Si señorita, pero ahora es distinto- argumentó.- en este momento el se encuentra en el gimnasio, entrena allí cuando el clima no es muy favorable, creo que hoy le dolía la garganta...-

- ¿Aquí hay un gimnasio?- preguntó asombrada. 

- Por supuesto, y además contiene una pequeña piscina climatizada-

- Sinceramente no dejan de sorprenderme con todo lo que hay aquí-

- Pronto se acostumbrará... ahora dese prisa y vaya a ver al señorito- habiendo terminado con eso, el espíritu se desvaneció.

Ignorando el por qué era requerida, Naomi se vistió con rapidez y ató su largo cabello negro en dos coletas que le nacían de la nuca. Detestaba hacerlo, prefería el pelo suelto, pero como lo tenía mojado, no había otra forma de arreglarlo. Bazón le había indicado mas o menos dónde quedaba el gimnasio, así que siguiendo las indicaciones encontró fácilmente el lugar, ubicado en el último piso. Al asomarse no vio a nadie, pero a medida que se fue adentrando pudo discernir la figura de Len sentado en una máquina de pesas. Se acercó hacia él para hablarle, pero cuando llegó y lo tuvo a dos metros de distancia sintió la boca reseca y el impulso de quedarse contemplando el fascinante físico de su esposo sometiéndose al entrenamiento. Su torso estaba desnudo y perlado por el sudor, y sus fuertes brazos levantaban sin descanso una y otra vez las pesas del aparato, emitiendo una rítmica cadencia con el subir y bajar. Por un momento no supo que decirle, hasta pensó en la posibilidad de irse sigilosamente sin que el lo notase, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su voz la sacó del ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con clama el joven shaman.

-...- estaba tan embobada que no podía hablarle, y sintió cómo el calor le subía al rostro. Por suerte, el pareció no advertirlo.

- ¿Y bien?- presionó, sin dejar de hacer sus ejercicios.

- No me preguntes, tú ya lo sabes- pudo decir ella con un poco mas de compostura

- No sé de que hablas, pero si quieres algo, dilo ya-

- ¿Para que le dijiste a Bazón que me llamara?-

- ¿Bazón? No seas ridícula, no lo he visto en todo el día...- exclamó extrañado

- Pero si él mismo vino a mi habitación y ... ¿que es eso?- Se cortó para señalar algo en su pantalón. Len siguió la mirada de la joven y vio, con horror, la chuchería que le había dado Tamao sobresaliendo de la cinta que sostenía su pantalón ¿cómo había llegado eso ahí? ¡Lo había arrojado por la ventana luego de la cuestión de las galletas! Una sola palabra acudió a su mente... Bazón... decididamente se estaba tomando muchas libertades... la enviaba recién bañada y perfumada a su encuentro, y el estaba medio desnudo sentado en un aparato... una situación bastante conveniente. Al darse cuenta de que Naomi seguía parada frente a él, esperando una respuesta, sacó el talismán con rapidez y lo rompió, tirándolo en un cesto.

- Nada... los idiotas de la tintorería dejaron el comprobante en el pantalón y no lo había notado...- bien, eso sonaba convincente... ahora... tenía que pensar en algo inteligente para decirle, pues no creía que explicarle que su espíritu acompañante elaboraba ardides para que tuviesen relaciones fuese una buena idea. – Ya lo recuerdo... le pregunté a Bazón si ya habías empacado tus pertenencias, asumo que el muy tonto creyó que quería hacerlo personalmente - 

- No digas eso de él, no lo hizo con mala intención. Toma- le extendió una toalla para que se secara el rostro.

- Si... supongo- ya se encargaría de él cuando estuviesen a solas...

Luego de que Len tomara una ducha y almorzaran tarde, subieron con todas las pertenencias a una limosina que los llevaría a la pista privada de la familia Tao, de donde despegarían hacia la antigua China. Naomi miraba todo con interés, ya que si bien su familia se encontraba en buena posición económica, su padre era una persona muy austera, y sobre todo muy reacio a todo lo que estuviese relacionado con cosas modernas, por eso vivían en el campo. Se podría decir que era la primera vez que viajaba en un avión, de manera "consciente"... pensar que anteriormente la habían subido a ese artefacto como si fuera una maleta... alejó ese pensamiento con rapidez, pues ya era algo pasado y ya no se sentía desgraciada por lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron ante el Boeing Len la instó a subir primero, y al elegir ella un asiento, se acomodó a su lado.

- Tardaremos unas 4 horas hasta llegar a mi casa, así que si quieres puedes ver algo de televisión... - 

- ¿Cómo es tu familia?- preguntó sin rodeos- es decir... ¿hay algo que tenga que saber o no preguntar?- Len estaba esperando que le hiciese esa pregunta.

- Puedes dirigirte a ellos como desees, ahora son TU familia... no tendrás problemas con el abuelo, Ching Tao. Parece reservado pero es una persona "amable" cuando llegas a conocerlo, si tienes algún problema serio y yo no me encuentro, recurre a él. A Jun ya la conoces, trata con ella antes que con mi madre... digamos que es mas moderna en algunos aspectos, además te aprecia mucho. Mi madre será respetuosa contigo pues eres su nuera, pero sinceramente no se como va a comportarse, es algo... voluble- 

- ¿Y tu padre?- deseó morderse la lengua al soltar esas palabras, ya que sabía, por lo que le había contado Bazón, como era su relación con él.-

- No creo que lo veas. Es bastante huraño y ni yo suelo encontrarme con él las veces que me encuentro en casa. Igualmente, si lo ves, no quiero que te quedes a solas con él.-

Al escuchar un ruido en la puerta, y el encendido de los motores, ella supo que estaban por despegar. Su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente ante la perspectiva, pues nunca había volado y por lo general cuando escuchaba de algún percance con un avión, éste había sucedido en el despegue. Apretó un poco el apoyabrazos... se sentía una tonta pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba por optar por una posición un poco mas digna, colocando los brazos en el regazo, cuando sintió la cálida mano de Len sobre la suya. Lo miró, pero él permanecía con los ojos cerrados, inmutable. 

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- susurró. Indiscutiblemente el plagio a su amigo Yoh había funcionado, ya que pudo notar como la joven se relajaba bajo su mano – No tardaremos mucho.

El avión despegó sin dificultad y Naomi tuvo que admitir que la experiencia no había sido para nada aterradora, es mas hasta podía decir que le había divertido en cierta manera. El resto del viaje se desarrolló con normalidad, salvo algunas turbulencias propias de viajar en invierno y con algo de nieve... Mas o menos a la mitad del viaje, Naomi ya se había dormido (las películas eran muy malas) y yacía recostada sobre el hombro de Len, con la mano del joven todavía sobre la suya. Por otro lado, él pensaba en lo raro de todo aquello. Cuando había salido de su casa, prácticamente obligado por Jun para reunirse con sus amigos por su cumpleaños, ni siquiera se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad de volver a su país casado... Miró a su esposa que dormía profundamente, y no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa, debía admitir que esta vez no renegaba de su destino, aunque una parte de él todavía no lo aceptara.

Arribaron a eso de las seis de la tarde, y fueron recibidos por una leve nevada que había cubierto gran parte de el suelo. Len respiró hondo y, tomando la mano de su esposa, comenzó a caminar hacia el antiguo palacete que se erguía varios metros adelante. Echándole una mirada a su compañera, abrió las pesadas puertas de madera y se adentró a la mansión. Noto poca actividad en la casa, aunque en realidad no le extrañó, lo mas probable era que su padre estuviese de mal humor, y cuando eso sucedía, rodaban cabezas. Cuando se daba esas situación, la gran mayoría del personal (vivos o no) trataba de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible. Mientras dos lacayos se apresuraron a subir el equipaje, Len se adentró en la casa seguido de Naomi. Se dirigió a la gran cocina a buscar algo de leche, y ahí encontró a su hermana, decorando un pastel de aspecto dudoso con unos merengues. Al verlo, se sorprendió.

- Len! ¡Pense que estarían aquí mañana! ¿Cómo has estado, hermanito?-

- Bien. ¿Qué es eso?-

- ¿No se nota? ¬¬ es un pastel... quería entregártelo a ti y a Naomi cuando llegaran, pero la sorpresa me la diste tu.- dijo, algo decepcionada. Miró a su cuñada- ¡Naomi! ven aquí y pruébalo, después de todo debes estar hambrienta por el viaje, adelante no seas tímida...- la invitó, cortando rápidamente un trozo y entregándoselo sin rodeos.

- Gracias – aceptó, dándole una gran mordida – ¡Está delicioso!, te lo agradezco, luego quiero que pases esa receta. Anda Len, prueba esto- instó a su compañero que tomó un pequeño trozo. El joven se esforzó por no escupirlo. Masticó unos instantes y bebió un gran sorbo de leche para pasarlo. ¿qué era eso que detectaba? ¿sal? Quizá se había equivocado con la receta de nuevo. Como sea, terminó de comérselo antes de que su hermana comenzase a sospechar. Y le dirigió una mirada de silencioso agradecimiento a Naomi por comerse ese "pastel". 

- Tienes razón... gracias Jun está sabroso- mintió, chupándose los dedos. No quería herir los sentimientos de su hermanita, así que tomó otro pedazo, rezando por que no le diera una indigestión – Y dime... ¿dónde está mi madre?- 

- Oh, bueno... pensando que no llegarían hasta mañana, salió con padre y el abuelo a visitar a los tíos hace unos días, y planeaban regresar mañana por la mañana, o demorarse un poco mas. Len no pudo creer que su padre dejara la casa, aunque luego recordó que era muy unido con su tío... quizá el sentimiento ameditaba la salida. – Y dime, ¿Por qué te adelantaste?-

- Por nada en especial, no esperaba que estuviesen al pendiente de mi regreso- respondió resuelto.

- Supongo que el viaje debe haber sido algo aburrido ¿no?- preguntó Jun a su cuñada.

- Un poco, la verdad es que me dormí en la mitad...- admitió.

- Y mi hermano como siempre, muy ocurrente para animar a la gente...

- Déjame en paz, yo también tenía sueño y no había nada para hacer... 

- Me lo suponía...- lo interrumpió – escucha, por que no aprovechas lo que queda de la tarde y le muestras a tu esposa los alrededores de la casa? Hazlo ahora, pues cuando vuelvan nuestros padres siempre habrá algo que hacer, estoy segura que a Naomi le va a gustar el pequeño bosque que hay detrás -

- ¿Quieres venir?- preguntó él por cortesía.

- ¡Claro que no! Este es un paseo para ustedes, tortolitos...- dijo risueña a medida que los empujaba hacia fuera. – Ahora vayan a divertirse- 

Una vez en las afueras de la mansión, Len se encaminó hacia el bosque, seguido por Naomi. Una fina nevada seguía cayendo con insistencia, aunque todavía no presentaba un problema. Mientras se adentraban en la arboleda, el joven le iba relatando algunas historias famosas de su familia, relacionadas con esas tierras.

- ... y por eso es que esta parte del bosque se llama así- se dio la vuelta al no percibir sonido- ¿Me estás escuchan...- una gran bola de nieve le dio de lleno en el rostro interrumpiendo su discurso- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó indignado mientras esquivaba con rapidez otros proyectiles lanzados sin piedad contra su persona.

La aludida no contestó, sólo siguió arremetiendo contra su desprevenido esposo unas grandes y compactas bolas de nieve, muerta de risa por su desaliñado aspecto. Eso era el colmo. Nadie se iba a reír así de él... ¿buscaba guerra? La iba a tener. Con mucha rapidez juntó nieve entre sus manos y se la lanzó con fuerza, quizás mas de la apropiada, dando obviamente en el blanco. Naomi cayó sentada en el suelo, con expresión dolorida. Len admitió que quizá se había pasado un poco... pero Naomi se lo había buscado. Se acercó hacia ella para ayudarla a incorporarse, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la joven se paró con agilidad introduciéndole una gran cantidad de nieve en la parte trasera del pantalón, a lo que luego salió corriendo. Después de reponerse a esa la horrible sensación, y sacudirse lo mas que pudo, salió tras ella con un único objetivo... hacerla pagar por aquella humillación. La alcanzó sin mucha dificultad, en un claro donde no había escape... la tomó por un brazo y la arrinconó contra un pino, inmovilizándola con el cuerpo.

- Bien, estás consciente de que me debes una compensación por esa ofensa...- declaró con voz peligrosamente calma- me preguntó cómo te sentirás cuando tengas nieve bajo ese lindo vestido de lana... Oh, espera, creo que lo sé, será similar a lo que me hiciste pasar hace un momento- una sonrisa sardónica cruzó por su rostro – ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir antes que te de tu merecido?- preguntó disfrutando de su desquite. Naomi se humedeció los labios, y ante cualquier cosa que él pudiese esperar, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del joven shaman. 

- No te enojes, sólo quería molestarte un poco, estabas muy serio- justificó la joven con una sonrisa. Esa actitud le recordaba demasiado a su hermana... lo mas triste para él es que tenía el mismo efecto, ya no podía estar enojado con ella... Se apartó del árbol y la dejó libre, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- La próxima vez que me veas serio, busca una manera mas civilizada de cambiar mi expresión- dijo, mirándola de soslayo. Alzó la vista al cielo y vio que la nevada se había intensificado, además de que casi había anochecido. Se preguntaba cuándo había sucedido eso, no lo había notado... al ver la velocidad de los copos y el color del cielo, supo que la tormenta no amenguaría, sinó todo lo contrario. Cayó en cuenta de que tendrían que emprender el regreso para estar relativamente cerca de la casa antes de que el tiempo empeorara... Se volvió hacia Naomi. 

- Escucha, debemos irnos, esta tormenta va a empeorar y ya estamos empapados, contaremos con suerte si sólo pescamos un resfriado.- "Si es que logramos llegar" agregó para sí. Al caminar de vuelta, el viento en contra se hacía casi insoportable, sumándole la humedad de la nieve que les calaba hasta los huesos. Len obstinadamente caminaba delante de Naomi, protegiéndola del viento que amenazaba con volarlos sin ningún esfuerzo. Faltaba bastante para llegar al palacete, y la tormenta no esbozaba ningún signo de mejoría. Len maldijo en silencio. No podía explicarse cómo el clima podía haber variado de semejante manera... Comenzaba a pensar en un atajo alternativo cuando recordó el albergue de su madre. A una distancia considerable, pero no tanta como la de su casa, se hallaba una pequeña habitación que su madre utilizaba cuando reñía con su padre, para irse a leer. Su argumento era que no iba a compartir el techo con un terco que no sabía pedir perdón, y podía pasarse dos días aislada en ese lugar hasta que su padre doblegaba su orgullo e iba a su encuentro. Suspiró aliviado. Por una vez la locura de sus padres les serviría de algo. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña estancia, con celeridad. Al percibir que Naomi se quedaba atrás, volvió y pese a las protestas de ella, la alzó sobre su espalda, de esa manera llegarían mas rápido. Cubrió con diligencia el trecho que les quedaba hacia el lugar, y efectuando un seco golpe en la puerta, la abrió de par en par. Ingresaron con urgencia y Len cerró la puerta con algo de dificultad, atrancándola con un gran madero.

- Bien, aquí estaremos a salvo- dictaminó él con un suspiro.- No te muevas, voy a encender una luz.- advirtió, a medida que caminaba en la oscuridad tratando de no llevarse nada por delante. Pasado un momento, el fuego de una gran vela comenzó a arder en una esquina de la habitación.- Tendremos que conformarnos con esto, mi madre es reacia a la luz artificial.- Era un recinto de extensión mediana, con una chimenea de tamaño considerable, y en torno a ella estaban dispuestos unos antiguos sillones de madera, con una gran alfombra en el centro. Había también, en los costados de la habitación, unos altos estantes que contenían un sinnúmero de libros antiguos y adornos varios. Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, estaba empapado, así como también lo estaba Naomi. Miró alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dispuso en la chimenea la poca leña disponible dentro de la habitación y encendió el fuego con facilidad, el cual crepitó con fuerza y le dio otra iluminación a la habitación.

- Vamos, acércate al fuego o vas a enfermar- ella se acercó sin vacilar y se sentó en la alfombra a recibir el tibio calor de la hoguera. Len se quitó el abrigo corto que traía en ese momento, y lo tiró a un costado de la habitación, así como también sus alpargatas negras (obviamente inservibles, después de esto), y le retiró el abrigo húmedo a Naomi, dejándolo sobre un sillón –Ahora estaremos mejor, sólo falta que la habitación se caliente un poco mas. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver que ella se había descalzado y golpeteaba suavemente sus pies. 

- No es nada, sólo tengo los pies fríos y los estoy haciendo entrar en calor- explicó sin dejar el procedimiento.

- Lo estás haciendo mal- corrigió- el movimiento debe ser circular... así- explicó al tiempo que tomaba uno de los pies de la joven entre sus manos y movía sus dedos sobre ellos con experiencia. - ¿Ves? el calor se transmite a todo el pie... y también revitaliza el cuerpo. Dame el otro- No podía creer que esas aburridas explicaciones de su abuelo sobre masajes corporales fuesen útiles... pero aunque siempre había renegado de ellas, ahora las agradecía. Había sido un estúpido al no haber previsto que el clima iba a empeorar. Y ahora, por su ineptitud, su esposa se estaba helando. _Pero él podía darle calor..._ trató de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, pero la perspectiva volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza con cada fricción en la piel de Naomi. La soltó antes de que su cuerpo traicionero siguiera explorando la suave piel de aquellas piernas –Bien, considéralo una retribución por comerte el horrible pastel de mi hermana... ¿ya estás mejor?- 

- Sí, te lo agradezco.- otra vez esa sonrisa abierta que lo incitaba a cubrir esos suaves labios con los suyos, ese simple gesto que podía dejarlo sin defensas...- Mírate, estás empapado, vas a enfermarte y tu madre va a regañarme por no haber cuidado de ti. Ya sé...- se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. 

- ¿Que haces?- preguntó el joven casi en un susurro, con los músculos tensos.

- Vamos a poner esto cerca del fuego para que se seque, así tu cuerpo no absorberá la humedad.- contestó al tiempo que la prenda se iba abriendo. Por mas que ella no se lo propusiera, cada roce de sus dedos en la piel del shaman excitaban sus sentidos, despertando en él un ansia que crecía conforme las manos de la joven bajaban por su abdomen. Cuando hubo llegado a uno de los últimos, Len no pudo reprimir una profunda inspiración, y cubrió las manos de Naomi con una de las suyas. En el momento en que la joven alzó la vista, pudo ver el deseo reflejado en la intensa mirada ambarina que espejaba la suya... promesas silenciosas que sólo esperaban su consentimiento para hacerse realidad. No se apartó, sino que acarició el rostro de Len con suavidad, situando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Ese era el pie que el joven necesitaba para avanzar. Se inclinó despacio hacia delante y cubrió la boca de la muchacha con la suya, primero con suavidad, y luego de manera ansiosa, exigente. Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de la joven, recorriendo esas graciosas curvas que ansiaba tocar desde hacía tiempo... Naomi rodeó el cuello de Len con sus brazos para aproximarlo mas a ella, sintiendo la embriagante la calidez que emanaba de ese cuerpo. Luego bajó sus manos y terminó de deshacerse de la camisa del joven, quedando ante sí la vista de un cuerpo marcado por el esfuerzo diario... erguido delante del fuego, parecía un dios pagano que había venido a buscarla. Estaba embelesada y sus sentidos fuera de proporción. No supo cuando quedó recostada sobre la suave alfombra, ni tampoco cuando su cuerpo quedó expuesto al frío de la habitación. Un aliento cálido y húmedo rozó su cuello, y fue descendiendo hacia sus pechos, donde sintió los labios de él besando con suavidad. No pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, acompañado del nombre de su amante. Al escuchar su apelativo, Len se estremeció, y volvió a los labios de su mujer para saciar su hambre, a medida que sus manos exploradoras recorrían su cuerpo y encendían fuego por donde pasaban. Las manos de Naomi se aventuraron en el físico del joven shaman, pasando por sus brazos... su fuerte espalda labrada con cicatrices que lo volvían aún mas atractivo... siguió con su inspección hasta toparse con la intimidad del joven. Len ahogó un jadeo y le apartó las manos. 

- Tranquila- susurró- es tu primera vez, así que déjame actuar a mí por hoy, no quiero lastimarte...shhh no me discutas, no soportaría hacerte daño.- sentenció.

Con paciencia, logró que ella se relajara de nuevo, besándola en el cuello, la boca y la nariz, acariciando sus pechos con suavidad, e imponiendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, incitándola con suaves movimientos. Cuando advirtió unos pequeños estremecimientos en el cuerpo de Naomi, supo que ese era el momento de hacerlo, y entró en ella profundamente. Un dolor punzante la invadió y sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Len se quedó inmóvil, mirándola con un rostro tan lleno de culpa que la conmovió. 

-¿Duele demasiado? Lo siento, debí esperar...-

- Sólo al principio, ya me estoy acostumbrando- lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa- no te preocupes por eso, sigue- 

- No va a ser mucho mejor...- contestó, apenado. Naomi vio tanta decepción en su mirada que decidió seguir por él, por el hombre que a pesar de hacerse el difícil tenía un corazón bondadoso y una increíble veta protectora para con los que quería. 

- Entonces bésame, e ignoraré todo lo demás- susurró.

Tomando su palabra, la besó con arrebato, encendiendo de nuevo la pasión en ella, y pronto la incomodidad y el dolor se disolvieron en la nada. Sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse con efusión, y el instinto los fue llevando cada vez mas alto, en un acto mas viejo que el tiempo mismo. Finalmente, luego de unos maravillosos minutos, llegó la ansiada liberación. 

Permanecieron inmóviles recostados frente al fuego, inmersos todavía en la nebulosa provocada por el clímax. La suave cadencia del viento que soplaba en las afueras comenzó a adormecerlos, aunque la pesadez de Len comenzó disolverse poco a poco. Se volvió a la joven, y besándola en la coronilla, le susurró.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- ella asintió con un brillo especial en sus ojos violetas- ¿Estás segura?-

- Sí.– se acomodó mas contra él- Porque tú estás conmigo... y... te amo- reveló, antes de rendirse al sueño sobre el pecho de su sorprendido amante.

Continuará...

Bueno, al fin sucedió... ^_^ Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, al escribir el Lemon traté de ser explícita pero sin abusarme demasiado para no caer en el mal gusto, espero que haya sido así. (y sinó, yo se los advertí en el cap. anterior...). Muchísimas gracias a Rika Asakura; Hikaru Asakura; Lucía3; Just_Loreley; Tanuki chan; Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao; Niky Asakura; Megumi Tao y Kikis Tao por gastarse y dejarme sus reviews, me animan mucho!! Les mando un saludo enorme a todas!!! 

Habiendo, cumplido, me retiro hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense y tengan buen fin de semana. 

Besos

Vale-chan


	9. El día después

Capítulo – 9 : El día después

La mañana lo sorprendió despierto. Len había dormido muy poco, y esta vez la razón no era un entrenamiento. Lo que había escuchado de los labios de Naomi lo había dejado estupefacto. Quizá había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación, pero estaba muy seguro de lo que había oído, y él no era de especular... Lo amaba. Dos palabras que casi nadie se había molestado en profesarle, exceptuando a su hermana, y en contadas ocasiones. Era muy desconcertante, no esperaba ese tipo de declaración hacia él... nunca. Miró a la joven que yacía junto a él y no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. No alcanzaba a comprender qué había visto en él ya que, debía admitirlo, no era la persona más fácil de tratar, comparado con los demás muchachos. Aunque con ella intentaba ser diferente... era diferente, de alguna manera. No podía enfadarse por mucho tiempo con ella, y su presencia le causaba tranquilidad, su aguerrido temperamento parecía dormirse cuando se encontraba a su lado. Inesperadamente, se le presentó la severa figura de su padre... y a continuación le vino a la mente la adoración que su madre tenía para con él. Era un hombre cruel e irascible para con todos, inclusive con sus hijos, pero por alguna razón su madre debía quererlo... y ahí se dio cuenta, su antecesor debía ser como él, un témpano de hielo con todas las personas, pero algo muy diferente con su mujer. Casi se le escapa una carcajada sardónica. Él, que rehuía a todo lo que estuviese relacionado con su padre, había heredado su particular carácter, el de todos los hombres Tao.

Naomi despertó lentamente, reacia a moverse del sitio tibio donde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Sobre ella se encontraba el abrigo de Len, ya seco, que oficiaba de frazada. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, el recinto estaba vacío, y su ropa se encontraba doblada sobre un sillón. Vió hacia la chimenea, donde quedaban sólo cenizas, y poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a su mente. Los colores le subieron al rostro al evocar lo que había hecho, lo que los dos habían hecho... Se levantó despacio, y, tomando nota de que debía darse un baño, comenzó a vestirse. Abrió la puerta con pesadez, y ahí fue que lo vió cortando leña sin ninguna dificultad, esgrimiendo su lanza como si fuera un juego. Se quedó observándolo en silencio, y como de costumbre sin saber cómo abordarlo. Como siempre, el percibió su presencia sin que ella se anunciara. 

- Debo dejar las cosas como estaban- comentó sin dejar su tarea- no pasará mucho antes que mi madre vuelva a pasar un tiempo aquí, y necesita algunos maderos. Con esto será suficiente.- Dejó su cuchilla a un lado y cargó con facilidad la madera que había cortado, llevándola adentro. – Bien, supongo que debemos volver, debes arreglarte un poco para la llegada de mis padres.- diciendo esto, comenzó a ponerse el abrigo. Ni un buenos días, ni un beso... nada. De no ser por la extraña sensación que todavía sentía en su cuerpo, tranquilamente Naomi podía pensar que lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido un sueño. 

Comenzó a colocarse su abrigo también, bastante confundida. No entendía... se suponía que después de aquello todo iba a ser mas abierto, diferente... aunque tal vez toda la fantasía del esposo enamorado había estado en su mente. El era un hombre, después de todo, y tenía sus necesidades... las cuales había podido satisfacer con ella (obviamente, era su esposa) y era natural que todo volviese a ser como antes... él no tenía otro tipo de interés para con ella. Se sentía una idiota, por dejarse usar de esa manera.

Len miró a Naomi de soslayo, percibiendo inmediatamente un cierta incomodidad en ella. La entendía. Le había arrebatado la inocencia la noche anterior y en vez de quedarse con ella hasta que despertara, o profesarle una frase cariñosa... se había ido a cortar leña. Estaba algo consternado, no sabía de que hablarle. El, la cabeza de la familia Tao, y posiblemente futuro Shaman King, tenía miedo de manifestarle un sentimiento que toda su vida le habían enseñado a reprimir. Y ahí estaba ella, con una evidente incomodidad, intentando nerviosamente y sin éxito abrochar los botones de su abrigo. Bien, el podía hacer eso, era un avance. Se acercó hacia ella y le apartó las manos con suavidad.

- Déjame hacerlo, terminaré mas rápido- habiendo dicho esto, comenzó con la tarea.

- Como digas- ella no se movió y lo dejó hacer, sin mucho entusiasmo. La proximidad de él la incomodaba, y sinceramente lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo de ese lugar y encerrarse en su habitación. Len levantó la vista y la fijó en sus ojos violetas.

- Ya está... no fue tan difícil después de todo. ¿quieres que regresemos?- ella asintió- De acuerdo. ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, levantando la muñeca de Naomi, descubriendo una pequeña magulladura de color verdoso. La respuesta le vino sola al evocar los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, y se sonrojó. – lo siento- se disculpó, pasando suavemente el pulgar por la zona afectada. Al hacerlo, sintió que la joven se tensaba ante la caricia. –¿Qué te ocurre?- 

- Nada- respondió – es solo que... yo pensé que de alguna manera esto sería diferente, creí que tu...- se interrumpió al ver que el demostraba demasiado interés por su declaración, y no quería humillarse ante él exponiendo sus estúpidos anhelos hacia su persona– no importa... no me hagas caso, soy una tonta.-

- No es verdad- la cortó- Yo no disfrutaría la compañía de una persona incompetente como lo hago contigo, y no creo en absoluto que mis padres me hubiesen buscado una esposa sin cualidades- se armó de valor y se acercó un poco mas, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, para hablarle prácticamente al oído- Además... me importa lo que piensas... ya que... yo... bien... estoy...- cerrando los ojos, respirando profundo, y tomando conciencia de que parecía un estúpido, decidió decirlo sin rodeos- Creo... que me estoy enamorando de ti.- Pudo sentir cómo el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, pero no le importó. No había sido la manera mas romántica de decirlo, pero lo había logrado admitir en voz alta, tanto para ella como para él... Naomi se quedó estática un instante digiriendo la información, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su fuerte pecho. 

Al regresar a la mansión, Len agradeció que sus padres no hubiesen llegado todavía y guió a Naomi a su habitación, para buscar sus pertenencias y mudarlas a la de él. Era lo mas lógico, considerando que ya habían consumado el matrimonio, y además, no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de responder a las preguntas inquisidoras de su padre acerca de su relación matrimonial. Al ver la gran habitación, Naomi casi se cae sentada. La suntuosidad del lugar no se debía a que hubiese una gran cantidad de artículos adornándolo, (es mas podría decirse que todo era muy austero), sinó a la majestuosidad de los muebles, decorados en negro y rojo. En la parte central se hallaba la cama, de mas o menos dos plazas y media, y que a la usanza antigua, ostentaba unas pesadas cortinas que la envolvían dándole un aire muy acogedor y... sensual. Len pareció leerle la mente, pues comentó como al pasar que eran inútiles en una casa donde los espíritus abundaban, pero no dejaban de ser atractivas. Haciendo caso omiso del comentario, (que por cierto no era agradable, ya que la idea de no tener privacidad no se había cruzado por su mente) siguió con el escrutinio. Las mesas de luz, la cómoda y hasta un gran espejo haciendo juego se disponían de manera tal, que por mas de ser voluminosos había un gran espacio entre todo, y es mas, parecían pequeños. 

- Y... ¿Siempre has dormido aquí?- preguntó ella, con un dejo de asombro.

- Desde que tengo memoria- contestó el sin darle mucha importancia.

- Es raro, no me imagino a un niño pequeño durmiendo en este lugar... creo que le daría miedo estar solo en esta habitación... no me malinterpretes es hermosa -aclaró- pero creo que para dormir aquí de pequeña lo hubiese obligado a Tounma a quedarse conmigo hasta que me durmiera jajaja.-

- El miedo no es algo que pueda permitírsele a la futura cabeza de este clan... sea un niño pequeño o no, sinó pregúntaselo a mi padre- replicó, con una sonrisa sardónica que mostraba una capa de superación... pero Naomi pudo ver debajo de ella a un niño solo, encerrado junto con sus cavilaciones en ese lugar, esperando que alguien le contase un cuento o simplemente se le acercara y le dijera que todo estaría bien... Le sonrió y lo abrazó. El le dio un rápido beso en la coronilla y agregó.

- No te preocupes... me tendrás todas las noches velando por ti hasta que te duermas... por si acaso- diciendo esto, se apartó y la instó a bañarse, alegando que en unas horas llegarían sus padres.

Cuando bajaron por la gran escalinata ya cambiados, se dirigieron a un gran comedor, y, para sorpresa de Len, encontró a su madre y a su abuelo bebiendo té con su hermana. 

- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- preguntó algo asombrado.

- También me alegro de verte, nieto- masculló Ching Tao bebiendo un sorbo de te. Luego se dirigió a Naomi – Así que tu eres la novia apresurada...- la estudió con seriedad, y Naomi sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago – Bien, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia... en nombre de todos- se inclinó a modo de saludo con una breve sonrisita. – ¿Sabes hacer masajes niña?- preguntó de repente. Naomi asintió con la cabeza – Estupendo... vas a practicarlos conmigo luego de almorzar- declaró, complacido. 

- Tal vez ella no quiera, abuelo, y prefiera otro tipo de actividad...- espetó Len, tratando de ser lo mas respetuoso posible con su antepasado.

- ¿Contigo?- preguntó el viejo con un dejo de intención, provocando que Naomi no supiera donde meterse y que Jun casi se ahogue con el té al ver la cara de Len, quien no conocía ese lado de su abuelo... ni quería conocerlo.- ¿De que te asombras? Ya eres un hombre y supongo que sabes como se hacen los niños...- comenzó el anciano para luego ser interrumpido por su nieto.

- ¿Dónde está padre?- preguntó a nadie en particular.

- No se sentía bien y se fue a descansar... creo que meditará por algunos días, espero que no te moleste.- respondió su madre dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. 

- En absoluto. Puede quedarse un milenio en esa habitación si lo desea, no me interesa lo que haga con su vida. Por cierto, hablando de tiempos... nos quedaremos una semana aquí y luego volveremos a Japón, tengo cosas que hacer allí.- Sinceramente sus planes de quedarse unos meses en la casa se habían desvanecido, al ver que no tendría tranquilidad. Luego de meditarlo había decidido establecerse un tiempo en el país de sus amigos para tener un poco de privacidad, de la cual estaba seguro que no gozaría en su casa en sus primeros tiempos de matrimonio... y sobretodo no quería que Naomi se influenciara de su familia. Nadie contestó a esa declaración, ya que era su decisión quedarse o emigrar al gran edificio de la corporación, siempre y cuando cumpliera con sus obligaciones. Sospechosamente, su madre no abrió la boca durante toda la cena, pero pudo ver para su alivio que no la estaba pasando mal... hasta podría decirse que disfrutaba la compañía de otra mujer mas. Luego de almorzar, el abuelo recibió los masajes de Naomi, y a pesar de que eran de principiante, tuvo que admitir que con la práctica podría ser buena. La felicitó y apuntó una sesión diaria para él... hacía años que su espalda necesitaba una masajista. El joven resopló con un dejo de exasperación y no dijo nada. Luego de todo eso, Jun se la llevó de paseo, y Len no pudo ver a su esposa en todo el día. En cierta manera, no fue tan malo, admitió, pues pudo utilizar ese tiempo para entrenar con Bazon y cobrarse algunas deudas pendientes con el entrometido espíritu guerrero. Por otro lado, Naomi salió a caminar con Jun por la casa, pues según su cuñada necesitaría un pequeño tour para ubicarse en el lugar, así que ocupó gran parte de la tarde en mostrarle la mansión Tao. Durante el recorrido, que consistió en ver todos los pisos de la casona de punta a punta, Naomi pudo advertir que Jun había obviado una puerta negra firmemente cerrada, adrede. Era curioso porque habían visitado cada rincón (exceptuando la habitación de su padre, claro) así que no pudo reprimirse y le preguntó.

- Y... que hay allí? – inquirió, señalando hacia la puerta. Por un momento la mirada de Jun se ensombreció, pero luego la expresión fue cambiada por su particular sonrisa.

- Oh... solo las mazmorras, no creo que te guste entrar allí... y tampoco pienso que a Len le agrade que te lleve a ese sitio.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Digamos que... pasamos demasiado tiempo allí como para tener ganas de entrar de nuevo. ¿Quieres comer algo? Me muero de hambre- exclamó, desviando el tema. Naomi asintió y siguió a su cuñada hacia la gran cocina. Allí estaba Len, con un gran vaso de leche en una mano... y la camisa en la otra, mirando por la ventana. 

- Vaya hermanito, se ve que has estado entrenando ¡Mira esa espalda!, ahora lo que te faltaría es ejercitar un poco ese traserito tan lindo- comentó risueñamente Jun, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Naomi. El aludido se dio vuelta con rapidez, sorprendido. No las había sentido entrar, y de pronto se sintió desnudo... se sonrojó. No le gustaban esas declaraciones por parte de su hermana. 

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó serio.

- Lo mismo que tu querido, tenemos hambre. Ehh Len...- Jun le hizo una seña a su hermano para que se limpiara los bigotes de leche- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- Preguntó intencionada, sabiendo la respuesta.

-...-

- No me vas a decir que te da vergüenza que te vea así...- aventuró divertida- de pequeños nos bañábamos juntos ¿recuerdas? No hay nada de ti que yo no haya visto ^_^ -

- Ya basta, no digas esas cosas- la cortó, algo incómodo-

- ¿No es adorable?- preguntó Jun a su cuñada, que miraba la situación bastante entretenida. 

- Esto es el colmo... sabes que me irrita que hables así de mi- replicó Len, comenzando a ponerse la camisa – eres una persona adulta, compórtate como tal.

- Mira, se le hace un hoyuelo en la mejilla cuando se molesta- continuó, ignorando la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigía su hermano. Len optó por ignorarla también y se dirigió a Naomi. 

- Cambié de opinión, no nos quedaremos una semana- miró significativamente a su hermana y luego a Naomi – Mañana al mediodía partiremos de nuevo a Japón, pasar tres dias aquí será mas que suficiente...- habiendo terminado, se retiró a su habitación. 

- Vaya, parece que si se molestó...- comentó Jun como al pasar- bueno, ya se le va a pasar ¿quieres?- preguntó, ofreciéndole a Naomi un panecillo relleno. 

Llegó la hora de la cena y Len no bajó, mandó a decir que no comería. Así que quedaron en la mesa familiar las tres mujeres Tao y el abuelo que sólo bebió té, alegando que estaba cansado de comer sopa y que se desharía de la cocinera. Al ver que la madre de Len se rió, Naomi cayó en que era una broma... decididamente tendría que acostumbrarse a esa extraña familia. 

- Para cuando planean tener niños?- le preguntó Ching Tao con naturalidad.

- ¿Eh?- la pregunta decididamente las tomó por sorpresa.

- La verdad es que pensé que nunca viviría para conocer a mis bisnietos y ahora la posibilidad puede dárseme si uds. hacen su parte- al ver la cara de desconcierto de la muchacha, prosiguió- igualmente, no te preocupes, Bazon me ha dicho que van muy bien en ese aspecto, eso me complace...- 

- La verdad no lo hemos conversado todavía- contestó Naomi algo sonrojada.

- Todavía es joven abuelo, no hay que apurarse- intervino Jun

- Yo tenía 17 cuando te tuve a ti Jun, así que eso no cuenta demasiado si eres responsable- comentó la madre.

Luego de eso, siguió una larga charla acerca de la edad para tener niños, cuantos años tenía la madre de Len cuando se casó, y que diablos haría Jun con su vida, ya tenía 24... Naomi vio la oportunidad de escapar y, esbozando una sonrisa de cansancio se disculpó y, deseándole buenas noches a todos, subió a la habitación. Ascendió despacio por la gran escalera y abrió la puerta con suavidad, para no despertar a Len. Se adentró en la habitación, ésta estaba en penumbras y por lo que pudo ver Len no se hallaba en la cama. Avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante y unos brazos le rodearon la cintura desde atrás, apretándola contra un cuerpo firme. 

- Pensé que jamás subirías- susurró él en su oído. - 

- ¿Por qué no cenaste con todos?- preguntó ella, reclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

- No tenía ganas... me exasperan, así que decidí esperarte aquí-

- ¿Para que?-

- Mmm... ¿quieres saberlo?- preguntó, deslizando una de sus manos por el muslo de la muchacha- Bien, había pensado en que podríamos darle utilidad a los muebles de mi dormitorio... especialmente a mi cama con dosel, que te había llamado la atención... ¿Qué te parece? ya no te dará miedo dormir aquí...- invitó, besándole el cuello.

Naomi no podía creerlo. ¡Estaba seduciéndola! Ese era un lado que nunca se hubiera imaginado de él... era un poco gracioso. Se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, sin romper el contacto fisico.

- Supongo que... sí, me agradaría que me quitaras los miedos.- admitió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Len estaba sorprendido de su propia actitud. Al parecer, la estúpida película romántica que Bazon le había obligado a mirar mientras todos cenaban, para que aprendiera a ser un poco mas demostrativo en materia amorosa, surtió efecto. Bien, eso... y un poquito de sake ayudaron a convertirlo en el galán de esa noche. 

- Bien, porque nunca acepto un no como respuesta- replicó, cubriendo los labios de la joven con los suyos...

Por la mañana Naomi despertó muy tarde, esta vez, nadie había ido a llamarla. No le sorprendió encontrarse sola en la habitación, pero esta vez no le importó. Acarició el lado vacío de la cama y descubrió que la sábana aún estaba tibia por el calor del cuerpo largo y esbelto de su esposo. Al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, el sonido de las tablas de la antigua cama trajo a su memoria la actividad de la noche anterior, y sonrió. Mientras le hacía el amor, Len maldijo por el crujido de la madera, que de seguro se escuchaba desde el pasillo, develando a cualquiera que pasara por ahí lo que estaban haciendo... Prometiendo que se ocuparía de ello la próxima vez que regresaran a China, volvió a enfocarse en su tarea y se dispuso a hacerle el amor de nuevo. 

Suspiró. Ya era una auténtica mujer. Una mujer que se había enamorado total, desesperada y completamente de su particular esposo. La sonrisa se suavizó y cerró los ojos, muy dentro de sí todavía latía una dulcísima sensación, se sentía maravillosamente diferente. Todavía sonriendo, se recogió el largo cabello negro con una cinta azul, tan brillante como su estado de ánimo, y se dispuso a vestirse, realmente le daba vergüenza aparecer tan tarde ante su familia.

Cuando bajó, notó que sus cosas estaban empacadas cerca de la puerta, junto con un baúl negro que supuso que era de Len. Caminó hacia el comedor (por lo general siempre estaba todo el mundo ahí) y se encontró a Jun, que estaba almorzando. 

- Buenos días- saludó alegremente su cuñada. 

- Buenos días, Jun. ¿has visto a tu hermano?- preguntó

- Está hablando con mi madre, creo que ella quiere pedirle un favor antes de partir- respondió Jun sin dejar su comida. Naomi se sentó junto a ella y comió un poco, haciendo tiempo y conversando por última vez con Jun antes de irse. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver a Len apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, enfundado en su abrigo negro y sosteniendo el de ella en la mano. 

- ¿Estás lista?, me gustaría salir lo antes posible- Naomi creyó sentir un cierto dejo de irritación en la voz de Len, pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

- Sí. Bien, adiós Jun, espero verte pronto por allá, disfruté el tiempo que pasé contigo- saludó cálidamente, recibiendo también una despedida cordial por parte de su cuñada. Se colocó su abrigo y tomó el brazo de Len, para pasar al salón principal y luego a la puerta de salida. No hicieron mas que dos pasos, cuando Naomi sintió una voz chillona proveniente de mas adelante.

- Leeeen!!- una joven de mas o menos su edad, de cabello claro y un vestido bastante provocativo emergió corriendo de la oscuridad y se abrazó de él, apartando a Naomi con brusquedad de su sitio. – ¡Estoy muy contenta de que me lleves a Japón contigo! Te prometo que los dos la pasaremos de maravilla- agregó riendo.

Naomi se quedó mirando a esa... "señorita" con el ceño fruncido. La muy desvergonzada seguía colgada de Len y éste no hizo ningún movimiento para desembarazarse de ella... ni desmentir su afirmación. Se frotó el brazo dolorido por el empujón, y le echó una mirada glacial a la pareja que todavía no bajaba a tierra y no se había percatado de su presencia. Sin decir nada, saludó silenciosamente a Jun con la cabeza y se dirigió afuera, pidiéndole a un criado que la guiara hasta donde se encontraba el avión, prefería esperar sola en el aparato antes que contemplar la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos...

Continuará...

Hola!! Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tuve que preparar un final para la universidad y no tuve tiempo para nada T.T No importa, ahora ya estoy de vacaciones. Por cierto... ayer tuve la oportunidad de ver el epílogo de Shaman King. Es el ending del ultimo capitulo, que muestra que va pasando cuando Yoh vuelve de hacer las compras, y que fue de todos... acá en latinoamérica lo cortaron y pusieron el ending de siempre. Me enteré de casualidad por internet y me lo bajé. Fue muy gracioso ver a Mosuke y a Bazón pasados de copas con Amidamaru... ¡y a Anna cocinando! En fin... gracias a Rika Asakura, Karin Hitomi Kitzune, Tanuki chan, Meli chan, Korishiteru, Tsuki chan, Niky Asakura, Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao, Kikis Tao, Aome, Megumi Tao, Kajime y Hikaru Asakura por los reviews me alegro que les gustara el capitulo 8!! Bueno, sin mas que decirles me despido y, si no nos vemos, les deseo muy felices fiestas a todos ^_^

Besos

Vale_chan 


	10. Lazos familiares

Capítulo 10 – Lazos familiares

Recuperado de la sorpresa, Len se apartó de su interlocutora.

- Jie Lian...- murmuró para si, algo incómodo- ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó, manteniendo algo de distancia.

- ¿Como que hago aquí? ¿Ya se te olvidó que le dijiste a tu madre que me llevarías a Japón contigo?- preguntó ella, con falso disgusto- ¡Ya ni sabes donde tienes la cabeza!- Len se quedó estático por un momento, y luego recordó que su madre le había pedido como favor que llevara un bulto con él... y había aceptado pensando que era algún mueble. Maldijo mentalmente. Lo que precisamente buscaba con el viaje era algo de tranquilidad, pero como siempre, su familia tenía que intervenir en sus planes y enviar a su "cariñosa" prima unos días con él. Bueno, pensó, no era tan malo... nuca había tenido problemas con Jie Lian... exceptuando que estuvo a punto de ser su prometida cuando niños, antes de que su padre arreglara con el de Naomi...

- ¿Y... cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?- preguntó con prudencia.

- Todavía no lo se... pero supongo que no hay problema para ti ya que tienes suficientes habitaciones de huéspedes para un buen tiempo de estadía- declaró, agarrándolo del brazo- ahora vamos, no quiero perder mas tiempo, el avión espera- resignado, Len siguió a su prima hacia fuera. Tenía muchas ganas de desembarazarse de ella, pero su tío había hecho mucho por ellos y su prima siempre había sido generosa con él, a su pesar.

Dentro del avión, Naomi miraba sin ver una vieja revista que había encontrado bajo un sillón. Por lo menos, se dijo, no estaba en chino. Estaba basante irritada... con ella misma por haberse ido de allí dejándolos solos, y con él, por no soltar a esa desvergonzada y decirle algo por su brusquedad para con ella. Además... ¿qué tanto estaban haciendo? Llevaba un buen rato esperando ahí, sola, a que alguien se acordara de su existencia en ese maldito avión. Luego de esperar un buen rato mas, tuvo tiempo para calmarse y reflexionar que quizá no tendría que molestarse por eso, que podía tener una buena explicación... su momentánea calma y todo atisbo de comprensión se esfumaron al escuchar esa voz otra vez, ingresando al avión.

- ¡Len! ¿dejas que una criada viaje contigo aquí adelante? No deberías darles tanta confianza... además, no tendremos privacidad- dictaminó esa voz tan particular, acercándose a ella- Escucha- le dijo – no se en qué condiciones estás acostumbrada a viajar con mi Len, pero mientras yo esté aquí ocuparás tu verdadero lugar... atrás.- ordenó con altanería. 

Naomi apretó la revista para evitar darle un buen golpe, y a continuación siguió leyendo.

- No seas insolente y muévete de ahí, no tengo todo el día- prosiguió la recién llegada. 

- Este es el lugar que me corresponde- contestó Naomi sin siquiera bajar la revista.

- Y dime, "señorita" - contestó Jie Lian sacándole la revista de las manos y tirándola al suelo con desdén- ¿con que derecho te sientas ahí?

- Es la mujer del sucesor Tao- la voz de Len se escuchó, contenida, detrás de ella. La recién llegada no pudo articular sonido por un momento, hasta que se recompuso y pudo esbozar un – Oh, no sabía que te _habían_ casado- y volvió la cara de nuevo hacia Naomi, que sin decirle una palabra le echó una mirada de triunfo. Conteniéndose de no golpearla ahí mismo, Jie Lian masculló un "lo siento" y le tiró la revista en el regazo, acto seguido, se sentó un asiento mas atrás. Len se dirigió hacia Naomi para hablarle, pero ella automáticamente levantó la revista y se puso a leer. Se paró en seco, mascullando una maldición al ver el semblante de su esposa ¿Y ahora que le pasaría? Se dio vuelta y pasó hacia atrás a sentarse con Jie Lian, no iba a ponerse a discutir asuntos privados delante de su prima, y además, no estaba de humor para caprichos femeninos. El avión despegó sin dificultades y Naomi pudo pasar decentemente la primera hora de vuelo. A mitad de la segunda, ya estaba bastante molesta por tener que escuchar las idioteces de la (probablemente) manceba de Len, que se le tiraba encima como un pulpo. El vaso se colmó cuando se le ocurrió espiar entre los dos asientos hacia atrás y verla a ella riendo, apoyada en el hombro de SU esposo. Contó hasta diez, y preguntó con voz pausada

- Len, podrían tú y tu querida hacer un poco menos de ruido, trato de dormir ¿sabes? Tendrán tiempo de sobra cuando lleguen a Japón.- 

"¿¿Mi querida??" pensó Len poniéndose como un tomate instantáneamente. 

- ¿De que diablos estás hablando?- preguntó obviamente incómodo. Al no obtener respuesta, continuó- Olvidé presentártela porque estabas de mal humor. Naomi, ella es mi prima Jie Lian... mis padres estuvieron en su casa estos días, y le pidieron a mi madre si podía quedarse en el edificio mientras duraba su estadía en Tokyo.

- No importa Len- interrumpió la prima – es normal que pensara eso ya que nos llevamos muy bien... y bueno, eso común pues casi termino siendo tu prometida ¿recuerdas?- Naomi pude sentir un dejo de resentimiento en la voz de la muchacha, pero no le importó. ¿Cómo que casi era su prometida? Y además... ¿cómo podía él ser tan pasivo cuando esa... prima suya la provocaba de esa manera? optó por un intencionado "lo siento, no había notado la diferencia" y se sumió en el silencio, tratando de conciliar un poco el sueño. Por el otro lado, Len no podía decir nada. Aceptaba que su prima se estaba pasando de la raya, y era bastante molesto tenerla colgada de sí todo el día, pero no podía decirle nada, ya que se ofendía con facilidad y luego tendría que responder a unos interminables cuestionamientos sobre su delicadeza con las mujeres por parte de su madre... y sus tíos. Además, creía a Naomi lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse llevar por sus provocaciones, y en el peor de los casos, era problema de ellas, él no quería inmiscuirse en un lío de faldas... lo único que le faltaba. 

Al arribar a Tokio se dirigieron directamente al edificio a ubicar sus cosas. Aprovechando un momento de privacidad, Len cerró la puerta de la habitación y clavó la vista en la espalda de Naomi, quien estaba sacando su ropa de una valija. Al ver que ella no emitía sonido, suspiró y apoyó una mano en la cintura de la joven.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- sientió que el cuerpo de ella se ponía rígido ante su tacto, y siguió sin contestar. Tratando de no impacientarse y levantarle la voz, le preguntó con toda la delicadeza que pudo

- ¿Todavía estás molesta por esa niñería?-

- ... -

Molesto, mas consigo que con ella, la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él. 

- Prefiero que la gente me mire cuando le hablo. Muy bien, ahora ¿me vas a decir que diablos te sucede?-

- ¿En verdad me lo preguntas? Bien, ahora te haré yo una pregunta... ¿Crees que debo saltar de felicidad porque de un momento a otro aparece una mujer que prácticamente se pasa el día encima tuyo?... Y no me vengas con la historia de la prima- lo cortó antes de que abriera la boca- que yo sepa aquí no es un impedimento para que se celebren uniones y...-

- Estás celosa- la interrumpió con un leve matiz de satisfacción masculina- puedo entenderlo, pero no debes preocuparte por Jie Lian- continuó tomándola de la cintura- Confía en mi- Naomi no se dejó llevar todavía por su tono apaciguador y la proximidad de su cuerpo. Lo miró fijamente y espetó.

- Confío en ti... pero no me pidas que confíe en ella.-

Len no pudo reprimir el impulso y la besó. ¡estaba celosa de su prima! Nunca se hubiese imaginado algo así... era algo muy nuevo para él, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de manifestaciones. Venciendo la resistencia inicial, y evaporando el enfurruñamiento de su esposa, la estrechó mas contra sí y ahondó el beso. Estaba a punto de bajar el cierre del vestido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y escuchó un 

- Len podrías... oh! Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado en tus _deberes_, no te preocupes, vendré luego.- Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Naomi se apartó de él algo sonrojada y mascullando un "voy a ducharme" se introdujo al baño.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora que te desocupaste, me gustaría que me lleves a esa gran tienda en el centro donde me compraste un vestido la otra vez, mi madre dijo que necesito renovar algunas prendas y ese es el lugar indicado para hacerlo... así que te espero abajo ¡no tardes!- diciendo esto, Jie Lian desapareció canturreando por la puerta.

- Grandioso.- masculló Len. Se acercó a la puerta del baño, que estaba cerrada desde adentro y se apoyó contra la madera. 

- Naomi voy a salir con Jie Liang... ¿deseas algo?-

- No. Que se diviertan- trató de contestar lo mas amablemente que le fue posible. Una vez terminada la ducha, se cambió y decidió salir a caminar para descargar tensiones... algo que no hacía desde un cierto tiempo.

Caída la noche, Len llegaba al edificio cargado de innumerables paquetes (que obviamente había pagado él) y un considerable dolor de cabeza que se había acentuado durante toda la tarde. Lo que deseaba era confinarse en su habitación, y tener una tranquila charla con su esposa, para luego, quizás, acostarse a dormir. Decididamente, sus años de entrenamiento no le sirvieron un cuerno en la expedición de locales que su insaciable primita le hizo recorrer... para no comprar nada en ninguno y regresar al primer negocio que habían visitado y realizar todas las compras allí. Justo cuando pensaba tener un poco de tranquilidad, descubrió irritado que eso tendría que esperar, al ser informado de que su esposa había salido a caminar un rato después que él se había ausentado, hacía mas o menos unas cinco horas, y todavía no había regresado. Trató de no preocuparse demasiado ante la idea, pues Tokio no era la ciudad mas insegura del mundo y de seguro Naomi tendría una buena razón para tardarse... pero luego pensó en cómo habían terminado las cosas antes de que él saliera y un oscuro temor comenzó a crecer muy profundo en su cerebro. La muy tonta no podría haberse ido ¿o sí? No parecía ser algo racional pues en realidad nada grave había sucedido entre ellos... y el la creía lo suficientemente inteligente como para no actuar de una manera tan estúpida. Mientras iba reflexionando aquello subía con rapidez la escalera que lo llevaba a los cuartos, y abrió con diligencia la puerta del suyo. Sintió un gran alivio, aunque no quiso reconocerlo, al ver que sus pertenencias estaban allí todavía. Entonces... ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Tratando de parecer lo mas despreocupado posible, decidió esperar un poco mas en el living del edificio, para luego sí, salir a buscarla y hacer pedazos a cualquiera que la hubiese demorado de esa manera... 

Unos quince minutos mas tarde, pudo ver a Naomi acercándose con apariencia cansada hacia donde él estaba. Tratando de controlar su ansiedad, y las ganas de sacudirla por haberlo hecho preocupar, preguntó.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- su semblante serio advertía que no estaba de humor para réplicas impertinentes.

- Salí a caminar- respondió sencillamente Naomi, frunciendo el ceño ante el feroz escrutinio de su esposo.

- ¿Puedo saber por que te llevó tanto tiempo?- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

- No-

- ¿No?- se levantó del gran sillón donde se encontraba y en dos trancos se paró delante de ella – Bien, sucede que soy muy curioso... así que me veo obligado a preguntarte nuevamente... donde estuviste- declaró poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

- Ya te dije que salí a caminar- repitió resueltamente la chica- y si tardé... sinceramente no me di cuenta- agregó encogiéndose de hombros. Len estuvo a punto de agregar algo cuando Jie Lian se asomó por la puerta.

- Regresaste- su tono denotaba mas decepción que alegría- Tuviste a Len muy preocupado ¿Sabías?- recriminó poniéndose al lado de su primo. –Pero supongo que no te importa como se siente... lo cual no está bien para ser la esposa del jefe del clan, quien debe preocuparse no sólo por su marido sino por no actuar de una manera inadecuada para la posición que ocupa. Sinceramente...-

- Silencio Jie Lian. Esto no te concierne- la interrumpió Len en tono cortante.

- En realidad me concierne... pues como miembro de esta familia...- Naomi no pudo contenerse mas y la frenó, con un rostro que no denotaba emoción alguna.

- Como miembro de esta familia, deberías callarte y deberme respeto por ser la honorable esposa del sucesor- dijo sin alterarse – Se que crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo, y sinceramente no lo niego, pero hay un pequeño detalle... tu no eres su mujer, eres su prima... así que te rogaría que te comportes como tal y te adecues a tu posición. Buenas noches- Sin decir mas, y dejando a la otra abriendo y cerrando la boca en busca de una respuesta, siguió de largo y se introdujo a ascensor. Al rato, Len se dirigió hacia la misma dirección, saludando a su prima y mascullando un "te lo advertí".

Al entrar a la habitación, encontró a Naomi metida en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Sin decir una palabra se paró del lado izquierdo del lecho y comenzó a desvestirse.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella, mirándolo interrogativamente.

- Me preparo para dormir en mi cama, ¿que mas podría estar haciendo?- contestó el, sin interrumpir su tarea.

- ... - Naomi se dio vuelta, y quedó mirando hacia el lado opuesto. Len terminó de desvestirse y se deslizó bajo las sábanas, suspirando ante la blandura del colchón. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, y él se preguntó si estaría dormida. 

- ¿Me excedí demasiado?- preguntó la muchacha, casi en un susurro.

-¿Con qué?- inquirió, acercándose a ella.

- Con... tu prima. Lamento si fui grosera, pero descubrí que me irrita mucho.-

- Ya lo advertí. Puedes decirle lo que quieras, no soy nadie para mandarte... pero me gustaría que las dos trataran de llevarse "bien" el tiempo que ella se quede... sinceramente no soporto los líos de mujeres. A propósito, ¿me vas a decir por qué tardaste?- Ella se volteó, quedando frente a frente.

- Ya te lo dije, no me di cuenta. Salí a caminar porque necesitaba despejar mi mente, y cuando quise acordar, realmente había andado bastante, así que me tomó bastante tiempo la vuelta a casa.- lo miró a los ojos - ¿Por qué estabas enfadado?- Len desvió la vista y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Pensé que te había sucedido algo... ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa- Podías haber avisado o mandar a buscar un auto, últimamente las cosas no andan bien y...-

- Len...-

-¿Hm?-

- Cállate y duerme- dictaminó Naomi, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido, y una mano sobre el corazón.

-¿Realmente pensabas que iba a dejarte dormir?- preguntó intencionadamente, con mirada felina.

- Sinceramente, sí. Estoy cansada.-

- Eso es una vergüenza, voy a tener que darte un entrenamiento especial para corregir esa debilidad- dictaminó, deslizando una mano por la delantera de su camisón.

- Puede ser, quizás mañana... basta, no hagas eso...- protestó sin mucha determinación.

- Ya te dije que nunca acepto un no como respuesta...-

La mañana llegó y por mas que despertaron, se quedaron un rato mas en la cama antes de bajar a desayunar. Al entrar en la cocina, descubrieron a Jie Lian bebiendo té.-

- Buenos días primo, Naomi- saludó cortésmente. El saludo le fue retribuido y ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa con ella.

- Antes que nada, Naomi, quisiera disculparme por el modo en que te abordé ayer... fue impertinente de mi parte dirigirme a ti de esa manera- Naomi pudo sentir un cierto resentimiento bajo esas palabras, pero como Len parecía satisfecho por el reconocimiento de su prima, y sinceramente no tenía ganas de iniciar una inútil discusión acerca de la honestidad, le sonrió.

- Acepto las disculpas, olvidemos lo sucedido.- así quedó cerrado el tema y todos se dispusieron a ingerir sus respectivos desayunos.

Luego de terminar, Len se fue a entrenar y le encargó a Jie Lian que reservara un lugar "donde siempre" y que luego llamara a su tía, para informarle como se encontraba. Naomi, por el otro lado, no teniendo nada que hacer subió a la recámara y se puso a ordenar algunas cosas, y a separar la ropa sucia, para entregársela a la mucama cuando viniera. El tiempo se pasó volando y para el mediodía, se encontró con que irían a comer afuera... los tres. El almuerzo se desarrolló con normalidad (lo cual quiere decir que Jie Lian se la había pasado pegada a Len y tirándole palos encubiertos a Naomi, y ésta incapaz de creer que su marido no se diera cuenta) y luego se dirigieron al parque a tomar algo de aire fresco. Jie Lian no se daba cuenta (o simplemente _no quería darse cuenta_) de que estaba de mas y se situó en el medio del matrimonio, obviamente dirigiéndose hacia Len mientras hablaba, a lo que él respondía con, mayoritariamente, monosílabos.

Para desgracia de Naomi, la situación se sostuvo por un mes entero, y sinceramente en cualquier momento sus nervios la iban a traicionar. Unos días después de haber ido a almorzar, sus días se volvieron cada vez mas aburridos, y tenía que admitirlo, miserables. No podía esperar tener una conversación decente con Len, sin que Jie Lian se apareciera y tomara parte en ella, y ni hablar de cuando salían... lo que mas la irritaba era que el mismo Len la incluía en sus planes. De mas está decir que la muy desvergonzada se la pasaba todo el día arriba de su esposo, y constantemente buscando una manera de humillarla delante de él (por suerte rara vez podía) como para demostrar que como esposa de un líder era un inútil. Para agravar la situación, Len comenzó a pasar la mayor parte del día entrenando, pues decía estar perdiendo el estado, y casi no le había hecho el amor, con la excusa de que la maldita cama hacía ruido y no quería que Jie Lian (convenientemente instalada en la habitación de enfrente) escuchara todo. Lo último que llegó a molestarla, es que aprovechando la "experiencia" de su prima en ciertos aspectos, Len la enviara a hacer ciertas cosas importantes de las que tranquilamente Naomi pudiese haberse hecho cargo, como darles un nuevo itinerario a los criados y ocuparse de que todo el estúpido papeleo de la empresa que tuviera que resolver, se encontrase en su escritorio. Todas esas razones, y otras mas sumadas a que últimamente no se sentía muy bien, hicieron que Naomi decidiera hablar claramente con su esposo acerca de cómo se sentía, ya no le importaba un comino mantener su orgullo esperando a que él se diera cuenta de la situación (a menos claro, que él se sí diera cuenta y le diera igual...).

En la oficina que Len utilizaba para atender todo lo relacionado con el negocio familiar, se encontraban sólo él y su prima, tomando algo de té.

- Odio preguntarte esto pero... ¿sabes si algo malo le ocurre a Naomi?- preguntó algo incómodo Len.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo, primo?-

- Bien, siendo las dos mujeres... pensé que...-

-Ay, Len me parece mentira lo poco que conoces de mujeres, ustedes los hombres pueden entablar una "amistad" el día en que se conocen ,pero con las mujeres es distinto... es cuestión de... química. Además, presiento que no le gusto.- Len no le negó esa afirmación. En ese mismo momento, Naomi iba llegando pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces- Aunque... quizá la entiendo, debe sentirse inferior a mi en el sentido de que... bueno, es una esposa por arreglo y en un tiempo todo se va a disolver, en cuanto yo soy tu prima y gozo de la aprobación de toda la familia...- Len contuvo las ganas de echarle una ácida réplica, y sólo levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva ante el comentario. Claro que Naomi no lo vio, pues estaba tras la puerta. 

- Jie Lian, sobre el tema de la anulación...-

- ¡No debes preocuparte!- interrumpió- yo me ocuparé de eso. Te sugiero que esperes unos meses mas para no despertar sospechas ¿Sabes? Luego te ayudaré a pensar en algo que decirle a tus padres... y obviamente al padre de la novia ¿No? Todo debe parecer natural- declaró entusiasmada- Luego...-

- Jie Lian- la cortó Len- te agradecería que no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando. Lo que estaba tratando de decirte es que no va a haber tal anulación. Amo a mi esposa y esa posibilidad de la revocación ni siquiera estaba en mi mente. Es verdad, en un principio lo había pensado, y mi familia también, pero la situación ya no es la misma- Jie Lian se quedó estoica por unos momentos, analizando las palabras de su primo y Naomi... por desgracia ya había corrido pasillo abajo tragándose las lágrimas antes de que él emitiera esa declaración. 

- Entiendo... pero.. yo creí que tu... tu actitud hacia mi...-

- Jie Lian, eres mi prima, no puedo ser descortés contigo, lamento si malinterpretaste mis intenciones, pero yo no te amo... te confieso que tus actitudes me incomodan, pues pensé que ya habías dejado atrás la estúpida idea del compromiso fallido. Toleré hasta cierto punto que azuzaras a mi esposa, pues pensé que era inofensivo, pero como entenderás, ya no puedo permitir tu permanencia en esta casa luego de esta conversación. Según sé- continuó, viendo la cara de asombro de su prima- tus asuntos aquí terminaron hace mas de una semana, y si lo que te retenía aquí era la idea de...- se sonrojó- tener alguna relación conmigo, me temo que ya no tienes nada que hacer en Tokio- finalizó.

- Que cruel eres... igual que tu padre- replicó ella con mirada glacial- pero está bien, si no me quieres aquí no voy a rebajarme a suplicar nada. Espero que tu esposa sea llegue algún día a ser una honorable dama Tao...- agregó en tono sarcástico. 

- Lo es- replicó Len, volviendo la vista a sus papeles.

-Como has dicho, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, asi que me iré... ahora- dijo, esperando que el se retractara, que la invitara, por cortesía a quedarse unos días mas.

-De acuerdo. Espero que no te ofendas de que no te acompañe a hablar con el piloto, sabes que detesto las despedidas, espero verte en un futuro, allá en China- Sin nada mas que decir, la mujer rechazada salió de la habitación y se encaminó a arreglar todo con rapidez, a fin de irse ese mismo día, no soportaría ver el rostro de la pequeña arpía sonriéndole desde al lado de Len. En realidad... no era tan malo, pensó. Su familia era lo suficientemente amplia como para encontrar un buen candidato, y sabía que podía conseguirlo y hacerlo bailar sobre su palma... ¿como se llamaba ese muchachito que la miraba con insistencia en la última reunión familiar?... 

Naomi se encontraba en su habitación armando lo mas rápido que podía un pequeño bolso. Por mas que se moría por hacerlo, no se permitía llorar, no en esa casa. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Debía haberlo visto con el correr de los días, la habían prácticamente dejando de lado, quizá para que se diera cuenta de era ella la que estaba de mas. Igualmente, se dijo, Len ya no la necesitaba. Cualquier cosa que ella pudiese hacer por él, Jie Lian ya lo había hecho y obviamente mejor que ella... pero debía admitir que todo ese sufrimiento no era culpa de los demás, sinó de ella misma, que había sido tan tonta como para creerse que un frío matrimonio de arreglo podía llegar a ser un cuento de hadas. ¿Quería la anulación? Bien, ella iba a facilitarle las cosas...Sólo metió en el bolso las cosas con las que había llegado, todo lo que Len le había regalado permanecería allí, donde debía estar. Sólo conservaría la alianza, como recuerdo de su amarga aventura, y un pequeño colgante de madera que el buen Bazon le había tallado por haberle enseñado a tejer.

Luego de terminar con el papeleo, Len bajó del sector de oficinas con la esperanza de llevar a Naomi a almorzar por allí, y... bueno, concretar algunas cosas que no había podido hacer desde que su prima estaba en la casa.

Mientras se metía en el inmaculado dormitorio (los últimos días Naomi pasaba mucho tiempo allí leyendo), pensó que la habitación parecía demasiado vacía. Hasta la cómoda donde Naomi tenía sus adminículos femeninos le resultó tan desnuda que se inquietó. Con el corazón agitado, abrió el gran armario de madera. El lado de Naomi se encontraba semi vacío... lo que faltaba era la ropa con que había llegado. Hasta el lío de zapatos pequeños que había en el fondo del armario había desaparecido. Se volvió hacia la cómoda y abrió los cajones uno por uno, encontrando mayoritariamente ropa de él, pero no había rastros de las posesiones de su esposa, sólo las prendas que últimamente le había comprado y las alhajas, que permanecían en su lugar. Todo era demasiado extraño... y sinceramente no quería admitir la sensación de ausencia que le causaba ese escenario.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó. Estúpida mujer, ¡tendría que darle muchas explicaciones por esto! Mientras recorría el piso a zancadas en busca de su esposa, se topó con el ama de llaves.

- Nabiki, ¿has visto a mi esposa?- preguntó en un tono impaciente. La anciana pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder.

- La última vez que la vi salía por la puerta principal con una valija, señor. Hará unas cuatro horas.-

- ¿Por qué?- musitó, olvidando por un instante que no estaba solo.

- Yo se lo pregunté...-

- ¿Y bien?-

- Bueno, obtuve una repuesta tonta, que ella ya había cumplido su parte del ciclo y ahora que todo estaba bien, usted no la necesitaba.-

- ¿De que diablos estaría hablando esa tonta?- se preguntaba mientras se paseaba como un gato enjaulado dentro de la habitación. Se mesó los cabellos, sintiendo que casi hervía por dentro.

- Espero que baya a buscarla, señorito- la voz de Bazón apareció de repente.

"Maldito si iré a buscarla", pensó Len con los dientes apretados. Era su esposa y su lugar estaba a su lado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarlo todo?... ¿a dejarlo a _él?_. Sinceramente no se le ocurría razón alguna para ese comportamiento. Se sintió ultrajado... había confiado en una mujer... mostrado su debilidad y eso era lo que recibía. Lo había sabido desde el principio, entregarse a una persona sin limitaciones sería su perdición, por algo su familia era tan reservada. Bien, no iba a rebajarse a seguirla como un perro faldero, si esa había sido su decisión, no haría de estúpido siguiéndola y obteniendo un rechazo en la cara, eso sería demasiado... y por primera vez experimentó un sentimiento que siempre consideró despreciable: la cobardía.

- No, no iré a buscarla- respondió al fin.

- Pero señorito, si es evidente que...-

- Nada de peros, Bazon. No iré tras ella, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- Irguiendo los hombros se dio la vuelta y tomó su lanza, encaminándose hacia el patio. Maldición: el era un Tao. Y los Tao tenían su orgullo, no le suplicaban nada a nadie y menos a una mujer... si lo que ella deseaba era irse. Pero diablos, como dolía...

Continuará...

Hola! Feliz año nuevo para todos y disculpen el retraso... en toda la semana no tuve tiempo para nada porque vino a mi ciudad uno de mis mejores amigos que hace un tiempo vive en Australia y viene a visitarnos una vez por año, asi que anduve muy ocupada, tratando de aprovechar al máximo los días que se va a quedar. Espero que me perdonen ^_^. Muchas gracias a Hikaru Asakura, Nuni Tao, Karin Hitomi Kitsune, Lain, Korishiteru, Nadilius Weasley, Rika Asakura, Aome (espero que el mail que te envie te haya servido), Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao y ~^_^~ . Me alegra mucho que la historia les guste, me encantan sus reviews. Bueno, ya no los molesto mas, nos vemos la proxima.

Besos

Vale-chan


	11. Un tercero en discordia

Capítulo – 11: Tercero en discordia

Naomi miraba el paisaje cobrizo por la pequeña ventana de madera. Afuera las hojas secas por el otoño se arremolinaban suavemente por la cadencia del viento, crujiendo a medida que chocaban entre sí. El otoño... parecía mentira que ya hubiesen pasado la primavera y el caluroso verano, para darle lugar a la estación de la agonía. Miró su vientre abultado y sonrió con calidez, en su casa no había agonía, por el contrario... la expectativa de una nueva vida crecía dentro de sí, y por fortuna sin complicaciones. Tenía que admitir que al principio había sido duro, sabiendo que no contaba con nadie y que de pedir ayuda debía hacerlo con la mayor discreción posible. Por suerte, todavía no había tenido que preocupar a Anna con nada que no se pudiese solucionar con rapidez y sin necesidad de llamar demasiado la atención.

El día que se fue del edificio de Len, sinceramente no sabía a quien recurrir. Había descartado totalmente la idea de acudir a su padre, pues lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que la haría regresar y disculparse por ser una "esposa irresponsable" pues no tendría que haberse ido de la casa sin que su marido se lo pidiera. No. El machismo tradicionalista de su padre no la ayudaría en ese momento. Para rematarla, era una ciudad ajena a ella, y no conocía a nadie ahí, exceptuando... 

Tocó la puerta trasera de la pensión algo dubitativa. No estaba segura de encontrar ayuda allí, pero era la única opción que le quedaba. La puerta se entreabrió con lentitud y pudo reconocer la voz de Anna algo desconfiada.

- ¿Quien es?-

- Na...Naomi- la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

- Es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí, pasa, hace mucho frío- invitó con inusitada hospitalidad, cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras de sí.

- Gracias- Bien, había decidido acudir a Anna, pues había tenido afinidad con ella el día que se conocieron, y parecía lo bastante sensata para guardar un secreto, a diferencia de los amigos de Len, que de seguro le informarían inmediato de su estadía. – Anna... necesito hablar contigo, pero debo pedirte que los demás no se enteren que he venido- anunció algo incómoda.

- De acuerdo, iremos a mi habitación. Yoh está entrenando y los idiotas están haciendo la limpieza en el comedor y las aguas termales... te aseguro que nadie va a molestarnos- afirmó con un ímpetu que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Subiendo la vieja escalera de madera sin llamar demasiado la atención, llegaron a la alcoba de Anna.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó la dueña de casa, sentándose en el tatami e indicándole a Naomi que hiciera lo mismo. Esta no sabía bien por donde comenzar ni como explicarle, así que decidió empezar contándole acerca del arribo de Jie Lian a su casa.

- Esa zorra...- siseó Anna en total desaprobación. - ¿Y que hiciste? ¿La corriste? ¿castigaste al inepto de tu marido por llevar otra mujer a la casa?- preguntó con interés.

- La verdad... nada de eso- contestó algo apesadumbrada- Le dije a Len que ella me irritaba, pero el me dijo que como era su prima no podía hacer mucho al respecto...-

- Hombres... evitando siempre tomar una decisión. Y nos llaman el sexo débil...- interrumpió la anfitriona acomodándose en el suelo- ¿Y luego?-

- Bien, tuve algún que otro entredicho con ella, pero me sentía atada en cierta manera, ya que me daba la sensación de que ese edificio no era mi casa... me sentía algo ajena y como ella era una pariente cercana acostumbrada a estar allí...-

- Te dejaste pisotear- terminó Anna con el rostro inexpresivo. Dolía pero era la verdad... –Creo que si Yoh se atreviese a hacerme la mitad esas cosas... le quemaría los pies con un atizador. Ahora bien, ¿tu le dijiste que la situación te incomodaba? ¿Le diste un ultimatum?-

- No fue necesario- Replicó Naomi con la cabeza baja, y le contó todo lo que había sucedido durante ese mes, y el diálogo que escuchó antes de escapar de allí.

- ¿Te fuiste?- preguntó incrédula la Itako.– yo hubiese entrado y le habría dado su merecido por adúltero, que ni soñara con tener descendencia luego de eso...- reveló con cierta malicia en su mirada- 

- Como te dije- Continuó Naomi- no puedo recurrir a mi padre y no conozco a nadie mas en esta ciudad... sinceramente lo que deseo es irme de aquí, instalarme en otro sitio donde pueda pasar desapercibida y empezar mi vida de nuevo... quisiera saber si no conoces algún lugar fuera de aquí, alguien con quien contactarme ¡no voy a abusar de la hospitalidad de nadie! Voy a trabajar hasta encontrar un lugar- se apresuró a aclarar. La Itako se tomó un tiempo para responder, y luego de un momento, contestó. 

- Si bien no comparto tu manera de resolver las cosas, acepto que tu situación es insostenible, y voy a ayudarte... con una condición- al decir esto su mirada se tornó mas seria, y Naomi tragó saliva ¿qué le pediría?

- ¿Sí?-

- Vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer esas pequeñas tortas dulces que trajiste hace dos semanas, cuando viniste sola- concluyó sin perder su seriedad.

Naomi asintió aliviada y prometió pasarle la receta. Decididamente Anna era una chica rara.

- Bien... arreglados los términos, se me ocurre un solo lugar donde puedes ir... pero tendrás que trabajar mucho- confesó.

- Dime Anna ¿de que se trata?- preguntó Naomi con cierta esperanza.

- Mi familia tenía una pequeña casa en un poblado rural aledaño a Kyoto... solíamos ir de vacaciones cuando niña, pero hace años que nadie pisa el lugar pues mis padres detestan viajar y a mi no me gusta el lugar... la casa es pequeña y ni siquiera hay televisión.- declaró con un resoplido.- creo que si quieres que no te encuentren, es un buen sitio, y puedes quedarte allí el tiempo que te sea necesario, como ya te lo dije nadie en mi familia utiliza esa casa... creo que hasta deben haber olvidado que existe. Y no te preocupes por pagar... voy a cobrarme el "alquiler" de tu marido- de no haber estado sentada, Naomi se habría caído de la incredulidad ¡era perfecto!

- Muchas gracias Anna, no sabes lo que significa esto para mi- agradeció la muchacha con los ojos húmedos. – Necesito irme hoy mismo... ¿Hay algún tren que viaje hacia allí? No me importa si llego de madrugada... solo quiero irme hoy... si no te molesta.

- No, no tengo conocimiento de algún transporte público que llegue hasta allí... pero descuida, tengo un modo mucho mas efectivo para que puedas llegar- Saliendo de nuevo por la puerta trasera, Anna y Naomi se acercaron a la acera.- Antes que todo... toma, la vas a necesitar- declaró la Itako extendiéndole una bolsa de dormir enrollada prolijamente en su funda, y una manta.- Ahora, escóndete tras ese arbusto y no salgas hasta que te diga- la muchacha asintió sin comprender y se colocó tras la mata, viendo desaparecer a su interlocutora por la valla de madera. Al rato, la vio aparecer jalando a Ryu por el brazo, hasta situarlo en el cordón de la calle.

- Ahora, hazlo- ordenó la sacerdotisa sin subir la voz

- Pero doña Anna, no entiendo para que quiere...-

- Sólo hazlo... si es no quieres limpiar los baños- ante esa amenaza, Tokaguerou posesionó el dedo pulgar de Ryu, quien hizo rápidamente la señal del aventón. A los pocos segundos se escucharon los chirridos de unas llantas, y acto seguido, apareció una camioneta con aspecto extranjero. 

- ¡Billy!- Exclamó emocionado el shamán.

- ¡Ryu! ¿Cómo has estado?- saludó el conductor Yanquee.

Los dos estuvieron abrazándose de manera muy sospechosa durante unos minutos, hasta que Anna se hartó y despidió a Ryu.

- Pero doña Anna... ¿para que llamó a Billy? ¿no lo va a invitar a pasar?-

- No. Va a ensuciar mis pisos. Ahora Ryu, desaparece.-

- Pero...-

- Ve a terminar con tus tareas o no te daré entrenamiento, ni cena, aunque es obvio que tu vas a cocinarla- amenazó sin inmutarse la dueña de casa. Con la cabeza baja, Ryu se despidió de su amigo e ingresó a la pensión. Luego de que Anna le indicase a Billy dónde llevar a Naomi, si sabía lo que le convenía, saludó a su amiga y entró a la pensión sin mirar atrás. No debía preocupase, nadie iba a saber donde se encontraba por los labios de la Itako. 

El viaje duró mas de lo esperado, llegando al mediodía del día siguiente. En el trayecto había aprovechado para dormir, y también había conversado con Billy, el amigo de Ryu, con un poco de rústico inglés que había aprendido cuando niña.

Al llegar al poblado, tuvieron que dar unas vueltas hasta encontrar la calle indicada, y, preguntando a algún ocasional transeúnte estacionó frente al mobiliario.

Bien, Anna se lo había advertido, hacía mucho que nadie pisaba esa casa y tendría que trabajar mucho... y decididamente la Itako no se había equivocado con esta declaración. Frente a los ojos de Naomi, yacía una pequeña casa de madera bastante desatendida, escondida tras una selva de arbustos. Reprimiendo el primer impulso de salir corriendo del lugar, se adentró en la espesura hasta llegar a la puerta. Luego de insistir un poco con la llave en la cerradura algo oxidada, la puerta se abrió. Caminó con cuidado hasta llegar a donde pensaba, se hallaban las ventanas del comedor y procedió a abrir las puertas de madera con rapidez, tratando de no tocar demasiado las inmensas telas de araña. Cuando la luz tocó el lugar, Naomi pudo apreciar mejor el panorama. La habitación con paredes de madera estaba lejos de ser lo que era hace diez años, su techo con algunos agujeros las paredes con algo de humedad. La cuestión del denso polvo era otra cosa, pues era natural tanta acumulación a lo largo de los años. Bien... lo primero que tendría que hacer es recorrer el resto de la pequeña casa (que constaba de dos habitaciones y un baño) y evaluar a que se dedicaría primero.

Luego de terminar la inspección, decidió comenzar por la limpieza. Dejando sus pertenencias dentro, cerró la casa y se fue a recorrer el pueblo, pues necesitaba al menos una escoba. Agradeció el tener dinero que le había ganado a Horo-Horo en un juego de cartas hacía unos días, pues eso la ayudaría a comprar lo básico que necesitaba, y luego buscaría un empleo. Consiguió todo sin dificultad en un pequeño mercado, y tuvo que admitir que ese pueblito era mucho mas barato que cualquier ciudad que había conocido... quizás por ser rural. Regresó a la casa y comenzó con su tarea, armada con escoba, balde desinfectantes un montón de trapos y bolsas de residuos. Al final del primer día, ya había concluido íntegramente con el comedor, así que decidió dormir allí hasta que se ocupara de lo demás. Prefirió cenar poco, otra vez se sentía mal del estómago y era probable que no aguantara la cena. En dos días mas de arduo trabajo, terminó de limpiar el resto de la casa. Luego tendría que ocuparse de las grandes malezas que la rodeaban y de las reparaciones, mientras rogaba que no lloviera por lo menos antes de una semana, o saldría flotando con bolsa de dormir y todo. 

Afortunadamente, no tuvo problemas para conseguir empleo en una panadería, en tanto los dueños, (una pareja mayor) descartaron la idea de que ella sola se ocupara de las malezas y el techo, por lo que enviaron a dos de sus hijos a realizar el trabajo mientras ella trabajaba. Lo mejor de todo, fue que se negaron a aceptar un pago por sus servicios arguyendo que era su deber como hombres ayudarla y hacerla sentir cómoda en el pueblo. Bien, dentro de toda su miseria podía decir que lo que ahora le sucedía era buena suerte, en pocos días ya estaría completamente instalada en la casa y además tenía trabajo.

Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, se enfocó en un punto inexistente. Recordaba como un mes después de eso, se había enterado por su jefa de que estaba embarazada, pues como de costumbre estaba descompuesta y la mujer le había contestado "bueno querida, en tu estado es natural" y ahí había caído en cuenta de todo, el retraso, las descomposturas, no soportar olores fuertes... en ese momento se quiso morir. Con mas razón nadie debía encontrarla, por mas que Len Tao no la quisiera, el niño era un descendiente de la dinastía, y lo mas probable era que esas personas intentaran llevárselo de su lado. No, no tenían que saber. 

Así las estaciones fueron pasando, hasta llegar al otoño, que acompañaba bastante su estado de ánimo. No era que el tener el niño la hiciera infeliz, todo lo contrario, pero había pensado en que si huía de Tokio iba a poder olvidar... y comenzar una nueva vida en el pequeño poblado. Pero cómo olvidar, teniendo una parte de él junto a ella por el resto de su vida... Se alejó de la ventana y se decidió a terminar la carta que tenía arriba de la mesa.

Bazón suspiró y miró por la ventana el cielo tormentoso... un total reflejo del estado de ánimo del señorito, por mas que no quisiera admitirlo. Todavía permanecía tendido en el suelo que se estaba humedeciendo, aferrado a su cuchilla. El espíritu meneó la cabeza. Hacía meses que no dejaba de entrenar un solo día, hasta caer rendido en el suelo "Lo hago porque necesito ejercitarme, no me molestes y ponte en guardia" bah, esa respuesta tenía tanto de verdad como que el cielo era verde... Además, se negaba a hablar de lo sucedido con su esposa, profiriendo no muy delicados adjetivos a la persona que le preguntara al respecto, y luego se hacía el desinteresado, desviando el tema de conversación. No era nada saludable. Habían pasado una temporada en China, pero la constante insistencia de sus parientes en que tomara cartas en el asunto, o que los dejara intervenir, terminó por hastiarlo y se regresó a Japón. Delante de sus amigos era el mismo de siempre, pero hasta ellos se daban cuenta de que no estaba bien. Recordó con cierta gracia cuando Ryu le contrató una bailarina exótica para levantarle el animo, ésta lo sorprendió cuando salía de ducharse y a los pocos minutos salió despavorida por la puerta de calle pidiendo auxilio del terrorífico "hombre de la cuchilla". 

Esa misma noche todos iban a reunirse para mirar una película, y lo habían convencido a Len para que asistiera. Bien, pensó el joven shaman, hacía unos días que no se juntaba con los tontitos y un poco de diversión no le haría nada mal... el rostro de Anna se le representó. No podía explicar porqué, pero desde hacía tiempo notaba mas hostilidad de la habitual hacia con él, hasta en el mas pequeño gesto. Ya era moneda corriente que le derramara té caliente sobre la entrepierna, o que justo cuando le tocaba el turno de servirle la comida en el plato de él, había quedado la parte mas quemada o mas sospechosa. "Lo siento, es todo lo que hay, si te disgusta, cómpranos la comida" era lo que siempre decía. Hizo una mueca de exasperación. Lo que le hacía falta esa bruja era que Yoh la tuviese mas ocupada o mejor dicho, "mejor atendida"... rápidamente abandonó ese pensamiento pues pensar en su amigo cumpliendo con sus "deberes de la carne " no era algo entre sus prioridades. Se levantó lentamente del suelo y se frotó la cintura. Quizá se había excedido un poco, pero ese era el punto ¿no? Mientras se ejercitaba no tenía tiempo para pensar, y al terminar el día caía rendido en la cama y el sueño lo liberaba por un tiempo sus preocupaciones... y la sensación de abandono que después de muchos años volvía a ceñirse sobre él.

Arribó a la pensión Asakura caída el anochecer. Ya todos se habían reunido y, como de costumbre habían empezado a comer sin esperarlo. Bien, por lo menos no habían puesto a rodar la película. Anna le extendió sin mucha ceremonia un bowl de arroz recalentado y procedieron a ver la cinta. Era la cosa mas aburrida y pasada de moda que habían visto jamás. Además de ser vieja (se notaba por la calidad de la imagen) estaba en ruso y los subtítulos casi no se podían leer. Miraron con cara inquisitiva al encargado de alquilarla.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Horo Horo, indiscutiblemente el único que la veía con atención – No se muevan que se van a perder...- su recomendación fue interrumpida por el video que dio en su cabeza, aventado furiosamente por Anna. 

- No es necesario decir quien va a limpiar la cocina hoy ¿verdad?- preguntó la Itako a nadie en particular. Todos asintieron y le echaron una mirada asesina a Horo, quien maldecía su mala suerte. Las horas pasaron y como ultimo recurso para divertirse un poco, Ryu propuso un juego de tragos. Si bien la idea no fue aceptada de antemano, todos terminaron por dar el "si", a falta de nuevas ideas. Hasta Len dejó de lado su conservadurismo y se unió a la ronda. Anna, por otra parte, no dispuesta a lidiar con un grupo de borrachines salió al jardín a descansar sus oídos de aquel barullo. Fue ahí cuando notó que el portón permanecía abierto y se decidió a cerrarlo, por las dudas. Al acercarse a la gran abertura de madera, vio que los bordes de unos papeles sobresalían del buzón. Sacó sin mucho entusiasmo el contenido, impuestos, impuestos, impuestos... le dieron ganas de volverlos a meter en el buzón. Al final de todo, una carta de Naomi, con fecha de una semana atrás. Se rostro se tensó. De seguro el inútil de Horo Horo no había revisado el correo como le había ordenado, y todos estos días le había estado mintiendo... eso explicaría la acumulación de papeles. Bien, ella se encargaría de él... luego. Aprovechando la soledad, se sentó en un rincón del jardín y abrió el sobre.

"Querida Anna:

Lamento no haberte escrito en varios días, pero es que anduve muy ocupada con el trabajo y terminando de arreglar los muebles de la casa (ahora que los reciclé no sabes lo lindos que están). Espero que te encuentres bien, así como Yoh, Manta, Horo, Ryu y Tamao. Yo estoy muy bien, dentro de todo... en realidad no se cómo decirte esto, así que voy a optar por hacerlo directamente... estoy esperando un niño de Len" Anna se quedó atónita por unos instantes, con el papel entre sus manos ¿embarazada? Pero si eso era así, debía llevar unos... "Se que fue muy tonto revelártelo recién en el octavo mes, pero tenía miedo... de que algo sucediera, no se bien que. Se que te debe haber sorprendido, espero que no estés enfadada conmigo por no habértelo comentado. Tengo que confesarte que últimamente estoy muy torpe, el físico de una embarazada no es el ideal para desenvolverse en todos los ámbitos ¡pero no te preocupes! Estoy muy bien y el bebe también, y por si fuera poco, mis jefes me aumentaron el sueldo, así que voy a poder comprar una estufa eléctrica (esta vez el invierno no me va a tomar desprevenida ^_^). Bueno Anna, esas son todas mis novedades, que no son muchas pero de seguro te deben haber sorprendido como si fueran mas. Tengo que reconocer que a veces me siento un poco sola, a pesar de que mis jefes y los vecinos son muy buenos conmigo... pero supongo que todo es sentimentalismo de mujer encinta." Seguía una oración que estaba tachada, pero con un poco de ingenio Anna pudo leer: "¿Alguna vez preguntó por mi?" después de eso, había una disculpa por la desprolijidad. "Eso es todo por ahora, como ya te dije espero que estén muy bien y que me escribas con las novedades.

Besos,

Naomi"

Anna se quedó un rato mas sentada en el jardín, observando la carta pensativamente. ¿Un niño? Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas... respetaba la decisión de Naomi de haberse marchado, pero las condiciones en las que se encontraba no eran decididamente las mejores para estar en esa casucha. ¡Una estufa eléctrica! ¡Para toda la casa! ¿Cómo iban a pasar madre e hijo el invierno así? Ya en esta época hacía frío, y ni siquiera estaba segura si la salamandra del comedor funcionaba. Y ella trabajando embarazada, cuando tendría que ser el imbécil de su marido quien la colmara de atenciones... No. Esto se tenía que terminar... ahora. Doblo la carta en un pequeño cuadro y la guardó en su sostén. Caminó resuelta hacia la casa y abrió el shoji que separaba la cocina del comedor. Bien, era un espectáculo que no se daba a menudo, y en otra ocasión se hubiese reído y hubiera humillado a alguno de ellos, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para diversión. Tenía que hablar con ese idiota para saber bien que demonios había sucedido... y luego de tener la versión de él, consideraría la posibilidad de darle el paradero de Naomi, o ponerlo en su lista negra y encargarse de él cuando viniera el caso. Yoh tenía muchos amigos (demasiados, para su opinión) así que uno menos no le iba a hacer nada.

Esquivando el cuerpo laxo de Horo Horo que yacía en el suelo con la cabeza debajo de la mesa, llegó hacia su objetivo todavía consciente, bebiendo su "quien sabía que numero" de botella de sake.

- Bien, señorito, tenemos que hablar.- dijo, con una mirada que indicaba que conseguiría lo que quería. Len no se inmutó.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres... "Annita"?- preguntó, pronunciando el nombre de la Itako burlonamente imitando a Yoh. Anna trató de calmarse y no echarlo a patadas, después de todo tenía un asunto que resolver. Considerando de que su interlocutor no querría moverse de su sitio (igualmente no lo creía capaz, después de tanto alcohol), arrastró sin mucha preocupación a Horo Horo y lo tiró al jardín, donde siguió durmiendo sin sobresaltos. Bastó una sola mirada para que un ridículamente tambaleante Ryu saliera presuroso del recinto e Yoh... no se lo veía por ningún lado, quizás estaba en el baño. Se sentó al lado de Len con el rostro serio. 

- Aquí me tienes- dijo el muchacho y abrió los brazos sin mucho equilibrio - ¿Qué quieres un trago?- preguntó.

- No, suelo elegir mejor mis compañías para beber- contestó la Itako sin pestañear.

- Como quieras- se encogió de hombros y tomó otro vaso. Luego de cuatro mas, su mal humor se había disipado... en parte. – Para ser alguien que no disfruta de mi compañía, estás demasiado cerca de mí- murmuró, ácido.

- Precisamente lo hago para empezar a decirte todo lo que pienso sobre ti, inútil- replicó la Itako con los ojos entornados. Sería una charla muuuy larga...

Continuará...

Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Yo muerta de calor... ya no se que hacer para combatirlo, y el ventilador de techo parece que ni existiera... me quiero morir -_-U 

Bueno, ahora hay una tercera personita que puede causar la unión de nuestros protagonistas, si Anna lo cree conveniente... ¿Qué sucederá? Bwahahaha... tendrán que esperar una semana ^_^ Bueno, basta de idioteces (me tienen que perdonar, es el calor...) Quiero agradecerle a Karin Hitomi Kitzune, ~^_^~, Korishiteru, Nadilius Weasley, Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao, Meli-chan, Hikaru Asakura, Zoe_Orimoto_Tao, Just Loreley y Romina-chan de Tao por los reviews, a pesar de estar en vacaciones me siguen leyendo! Calculo que éste fue el anteúltimo capítulo, ya veré cuando haga el próximo si me queda muy largo capas que lo divido. Bueno, las voy dejando, que pasen lindos días

Besos

Vale-chan


	12. Sorpresa

Capítulo – 12: Sorpresa

- Precisamente me siento aquí para preguntarte, cretino orgulloso ¿Qué diablos sucedió entre Naomi y tú?- preguntó la Itako con sorprendente quietud. 

- Así que por ese lado venían las cosas...- murmuró su interlocutor, golpeteando la botella con un dedo - ¿Seguro que no quieres un trago? Queda mucho...-

- Ya te dije que no bebo- lo cortó- y no eludas la pregunta- agregó, severa. 

- No es algo de tu incumbencia, Anna. Te aconsejaría que te metas en tus propios asuntos o...-

- O ¿qué?- lo interrumpió- no tienes derecho a amenazarme por querer saber por qué le rompiste el corazón a Naomi de esa manera-

- Maldito si lo hice- musitó- ...ella es quien dejó todo sin ninguna explicación- bebió otro trago mas, y de pronto le supo amargo ¿O lo que saboreaba era su propia soledad? 

- Cuando vino a la pensión ese mediodía tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar- prosiguió la Itako. Len volvió a servirse otro trago, derramando la mitad sobre la mesa. Se encogió de hombros, limpió el líquido con el antebrazo y bebió lo que había ido a parar al vaso. En vano. Seguía viendo el rostro de Naomi con pequeñas motas de harina, recibiéndolo por las mañanas. 

- Nadie le dijo que se fuera- murmuró, con acento de borracho.

- Tal vez no con palabras- exclamó Anna en un susurro siseante- Pero una mujer sensible como ella puede leer entre líneas-

- ¿De que diablos estás hablando?- Quiso saber, sintiendo que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. 

- ¡Pedazo de estúpido! estoy hablando de esa prima prepotente que llevaste a tu casa- Len echó la cabeza para atrás y miró con ojos entornados a la rubia que lo acusaba. Le llevó bastante tiempo enfocar la cara de la muchacha y decidió que le gustaba mas cuando no podía ver cómo sus ojos negros lo fulminaban.

- ¿Prepotente, mi pr... prima?- el maldito sake le había entorpecido la lengua pero no el cerebro- ¿Eso fue lo que Naomi te dijo?-

- No con todas las letras, pero me contó como la trataba- le clavó un dedo en el pecho- ella entregó todo lo que tenía a esa ingrata familia tuya ¿y que fue lo que recibió a cambio? "No dejes que la puerta se cierre de un golpe donde Buda te deje"- 

- ¿Donde Buda... qué? Espera un minuto...- Ahora la Itako le apuntó con un dedo la nariz.

- ¿Así que no sabe hacer todo ese papeleo de la empresa tan bien como alguien que lo lleva haciendo mas de cinco años? Nunca le diste una oportunidad, ni con eso, ni con nada relacionado con la casa, se sintió como una extraña en su propio hogar. Y no creas que no te escuchó cuando planeabas anular el matrimonio con tu prima- 

- Yo nunca dije...-

- Ese es el problema precisamente, Len. Nunca _dijiste_ nada de lo que ella necesitaba oír, por ejemplo, que valorabas sus esfuerzos. O lo agradable que era encontrarla en la cocina haciéndote algo para cuando volvieras de entrenar, o lo bonita que estaba, o la dulzura de abrazarla por las noches- hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento- Mas bien te lavaste las manos con respecto a ella desde que no la necesitaste mas. Hasta en el dormitorio, tras la puerta cerrada, pedazo de inservible- 

Len recordó todas las noches, desde que había llegado su prima, en que se había sentido incómodo para hacerle el amor a Naomi como debía, y se le caldearon las mejillas.

- Lo que ocurre entre un hombre y su esposa a puertas cerradas no es asunto tuyo- farfulló mirando fijamente el líquido translúcido en el fondo del vaso.

- Por lo que oí, lastimosamente poco como para guardar el secreto. El crujir de la madera vieja... Por favor...- Len la miró boquiabierto.

- ¿Es por _eso_ que se fue?- preguntó incrédulo, sin importarle que Anna viese su desconcierto- ¿Porque me preocupaba hacer ruido y no fui muy... bueno ya sabes?-

- Entre otras cosas, como que tu nunca le dijiste que la amabas. No lo niegues, si se lo hubieses dicho ella no se hubiera ido ni en un millón de años- 

- ¡Lo hice bien claro! Se lo dije varias veces- replicó exaltado.

- Según Naomi, no. Dice que tu le dijiste que "_creías"_ estar enamorado de ella...- Len no pudo responder. Pensándolo bien, recordó que había eludido el tema, que le había dicho que creía que la amaba, pero nunca abiertamente.

- Aún cuando fuese así, no tenía por que irse- dijo por lo bajo.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y que la hubiese convencido de quedarse, idiota? Te casaste con ella porque tu familia te presionó, nunca anduviste con rodeos al respecto- cuando Len trató de protestar, Anna hizo un ademán para que se callara- Eso lo ha dicho ella, no yo. Desde que apareció la perfecta de tu prima, Naomi sintió que no la necesitabas mas. Mas aún, luego de escucharte supo que tú estabas esperando a que ella se marchara... o sinó se ocuparían de ayudarla a hacerlo- 

- Eso no es verdad- desmintió con inusitada vehemencia 

- Cree que tú hubieses preferido no casarte jamás con ella-

- Eso es una estupidez- resopló indignado ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

- ¿Ah, sí? Yo no lo creo- le clavó sus feroces ojos negros por unos instantes – El día que se fue, no lo hizo porque se le ocurrió, Len. Escuchó cómo claramente esa zorra y tú discutían los términos para la anulación del matrimonio.- Len se quedó tieso unos instantes. Recordó esa mañana en la oficina... ¿Estaba escuchándolos? Maldición, no había pensado en eso.

- Malinterpretó las cosas...- murmuró- es verdad que Jie Lian me lo propuso, pero yo me negué, ¿eso no lo escuchó? Nunca sospeché esos sentimientos por parte de mi prima, porque... bueno, las mujeres son muy complicadas, pero cuando me lo dijo abiertamente le dije que...- se agarró la cabeza con las manos- yo amaba a mi esposa, y la mandé de vuelta a su casa- Anna no dijo nada al respecto, pues eso parecía razonable, y Naomi se había ido antes de terminar la conversación. La parte del diálogo que ella había escuchado, sumado al estúpido comportamiento de Len, que no se daba cuenta de nada, propiciaron un escenario perfecto para que se sintiera relegada. 

- Así que todo esto fue un gran malentendido... ¿pero como justificas que la excluiste de los manejos de la casa, poniendo a tu prima a cargo de casi todo? y...-

- Así debía ser- interrumpió- es mi esposa y no tiene por que andar sirviendo a nadie, esos menesteres están muy por debajo de su posición... quería que tuviese tiempo libre y que lo disfrutara, que es lo que corresponde- explicó con total naturalidad- Su único deber es permanecer a mi lado y acatar mis ordenes, como toda esposa, pero eso no es sinónimo de fregona...-

"Así que después de todo es un marido considerado... reconozco que me parece increíble". Pensó Anna. Se ocupaba de las comodidades de Naomi, como era debido y le dejaba el trabajo a los demás... cosa que cierta personita no hacía para con ella. Miró con cierto resentimiento a su todavía prometido, que bajaba la escalera con expresión de alivio.

- Yoh... mañana limpiarás la casa tú solo, y los demás descansarán- dictaminó de manera calmada, volviendo de nuevo su atención hacia Len.

- Pero... ¿esta vez que hice Annita?- preguntó el angustiado shaman.

- Nada, precisamente es por eso. Tienes que entrenar para darme todas las comodidades que necesito, y eso te va a ayudar. Ahora déjanos solos, estás interrumpiendo- diciendo esto, se levantó y le cerró el shoji en la cara, dejándolo en la cocina. – Y en cuanto a ti... toma- le entregó a Len un papelito con los datos de Naomi- creo que te servirá mas que a mi. Si me disculpas, me voy a dormir, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo... en tu casa.- con esta ultima advertencia la Itako desapareció escaleras arriba, mascullando que su vida comenzaba a parecerse a una telenovela.

Len se quedó sentado unos momentos con el papel en la mano, tratando de poner las ideas en orden. No lo había traicionado... había sido todo un malentendido. Los detalles del por que, lo que realmente había sucedido, y las palabras de Anna giraban confusamente en su cabeza atontada por el alcohol. De una sola cosa estaba seguro: iría a buscarla y la traería de vuelta a su casa, de donde nunca tendría que haberse ido. Se levantó algo tambaleante y decidió dirigirse al edificio. Por mas que era reacio a hacerlo, reconoció que necesitaba dormir un poco para desintoxicar el organismo, luego de lo cual se dirigiría rápidamente a ese pueblo, para arreglar las cosas. Profiriendo una maldición al golpearse con el portón entreabierto, salió como pudo de la pensión y se encaminó a su domicilio. 

Mientras bajaba por la húmeda calle de tierra, Naomi comenzó a cansarse. No era de extrañar, pensó, pues no podía esperar otra cosa con ocho meses de embarazo. Cambiaba de mano las bolsas de las compras cada cierto trecho, y luego proseguía hasta hacer una pequeña parada y tomar algo de aire. Tenía que admitir que eran sólo ocho cuadras, pero las últimas semanas el recorrido se le hacía cada vez mas largo, y le costaba horrores moverse como lo hacía antes. Deseosa de llegar rápido a la casa y poder darse un baño, decidió cortar camino por una callejuela, que le ahorraría por lo menos tres cuadras. Era algo tenebrosa, sí, pero en ese momento le importaban un comino los recaudos, lo único que quería era llegar rápido a su hogar. Comenzó a andar por el oscuro pasadizo, tratando de apurar el paso, era una senda bastante desolada, y los terrenos baldíos llenos de vegetación no otorgaban mucha visibilidad, así como tampoco lo hacía el solitario farol al final de la calle, con su luz parpadeante que agonizaba desde hacía semanas. Estando mas o menos a mitad del camino, los ruidos de unos pasos la alertaron y se volteó con rapidez, pero no encontró a nadie detrás. Suspirando aliviada, decidió continuar con su camino, encontrándose al volverse con dos sujetos de aspecto desaliñado delante de ella.

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí Seichi... ¡una mami!- comentó el mas alto con mirada lasciva, aproximándose hasta quedar enfrente de la joven.

- ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó tratando de sonar calmada – No tengo dinero pues lo gasté todo en el mercado- viendo la expresión de esas personas no cambiaba, lo pensó mejor y agregó- pero... pueden llevarse toda la comida, es lo único que tengo-

El que siempre había dirigido la palabra negó con la cabeza.

- No es dinero lo que queremos precisamente...- replicó acercando a Naomi contra su cuerpo con un brazo, mientras la mano contraria recorría el costado de sus pechos. Este gesto provocó que ella se apartara casi con violencia, mirando hacia todos lados pensando en como escapar de allí. Era lo peor que le podía haber pasado. No estaba en condiciones de correr (la alcanzarían a los dos pasos) y tampoco nadie la escucharía si pedía ayuda. Algo consternada por las intenciones de los sujetos, aventuró 

- E-estoy embarazada... por si no ha notado esto- declaró, tocando su abdomen- supongo que podrán encontrar otra chica en un estado mas... atractivo que yo en otra parte y...-

- No digas estupideces- la interrumpió- nosotros te vemos muy atractiva... ¿Cierto Seichi? Se ve que eres una hembra de las buenas, y como favor especial, vamos a hacerle un hermanito al mocoso- finalizó mirando significativamente el vientre de Naomi. Bien, no iba a quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada esperando que esos anormales abusaran de ella, por lo menos tenía que intentar algo. Soltó con rapidez las bolsas de las compras, y trató de desandar el trecho que había caminado, para poder salir a la calle principal. Como lo había pronosticado, su estado no le permitía moverse con demasiada rapidez, lo que desembarcó en que la alcanzaran con facilidad, tomándola de los antebrazos y estrellándola contra una pared húmeda.

- No lo hagas mas difícil, mami- advirtió el mas bajo– te recomiendo que no opongas resistencia y quizás en un rato puedas volver a tu casa... si haces todo lo que te decimos- declaró, tomándola de la nuca y besándola con rudeza. En un ultimo intento de rebeldía, Naomi mordió al sujeto cuando el beso se profundizó, sintiendo al instante el gusto a sangre que manaba de la boca del individuo- Maldita perra!- aulló el atacante, propinándole una fuerte bofetada, que la arrojó al suelo con dureza. Al instante se posicionó casi sobre ella, arrancando de un tirón los delicados botones del escote del vestido de algodón. – Me toca a mi primero Genma, considerando las circunstancias- avisó a su compañero mas alto, señalándose la boca herida – Esta pequeña zorra va a saber lo que es bueno cuand... – un golpe seco en el costado del sujeto lo interrumpió en su discurso, mandándolo a volar lejos de la chica.

- Que repugnante- una voz muy conocida emergió de entre las sombras, con aire despectivo- ¿saben lo que le hacen a los violadores en algunos pueblos de mi país?, los cuelgan de sus testículos hasta que se desgarran, y los dejan ahí, desangrándose. Ah, pero no se preocupen, no tengo tiempo como para divertirme con cucarachas... esto será mas rápido- dictaminó en voz fría. Si había algo que Len siempre había detestado eran los violadores. Hombres sin honor que se aprovechaban de mujeres utilizando su fuerza, no había persona mas cobarde en el mundo que un profanador . Y estos dos eran mas enfermos todavía, abusar de una embarazada... ¿en que diablos estarían pensando? Al escuchar el tumulto en la callejuela había pensado en seguir de largo, pensando que era un lío de prostitutas, pero algo lo había hecho mirar, y ahí estaba, impartiéndole justicia a un par de insectos desagradables. La joven permanecía sentada en el suelo, seguramente shockeada por lo sucedido, pero no le prestó atención, todavía faltaba el otro, que lo veía como si en verdad pudiese llegar a tocarlo. Pobre imbécil. Avanzó con determinación a terminar con su buena acción del día, para así poder seguir con su camino.

Naomi permanecía sentada en el suelo, observando atónita. Len... ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí? Un sentimiento de alivio, y a la vez de alarma la invadió completamente. Por un lado, su mente traicionera se alegraba de verlo luego de tanto tiempo, y además la había salvado de esos tipos, por el otro, no quería confrontarlo y tener que sufrir de nuevo luego de lo sucedido, pues le había sido bastante difícil pasar esos mese pensando en él y en su prima. A su favor, contaba con que él no la había reconocido, pues tenía el cabello sobre el rostro y obviamente tampoco la recordaba embarazada... por lo que quizás tenía una oportunidad de escabullirse mientras él...

- Oiga- la voz dominante la sacó de su ensimismamiento -¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó, acercándose poco a poco a donde ella se encontraba. Su primer impulso fue el de levantarse y correr a sus brazos en busca de consuelo, pero tan rápido como llegó, fue reemplazado por otro que le ordenaba mover los pies es irse de allí. Contrario a cualquiera de los dos pensamientos anteriores, su mente alertada por todo lo sucedido, sumada la aparición repentina de su esposo, decidió hacer lo que en ese momento le resultó mas conveniente: apagarse. Fue así como antes de poder reaccionar, se desvaneció sin mucha ceremonia sobre el suelo empedrado. 

"Perfecto" pensó Len, exasperado. No solamente se había atrasado por un estúpido autobús descompuesto, sinó también por un niño perdido, dos estúpidos yakusas y ahora, esto. Bien, podría llevarla hasta algún comercio donde la conocieran (después de todo aquel pueblucho no era tan grande) y se ocupasen de ella, así podría llegar hacia su objetivo a una hora razonable... Se acercó a la joven para levantarla del suelo, y ahí fue cuando el corazón se le paró. 

- Naomi- murmuró atónito, escrutando el rostro de la joven, tratando de convencerse de que era un error. Su mirada sorprendida se posó en el vientre abultado de la muchacha, donde por deducción, había dado fruto su semilla. Su visión se posó luego en el escote rasgado de su vestido, la magulladura en la comisura de su boca, producto del golpe y por último en los hombres que yacían en el suelo. Una ira inmensa lo inundó al contemplar a las personas que se habían atrevido a tocar a su esposa. Sufrirían mucho por ello... luego. Su prioridad era llevarla hasta su casa y verificar que estuviese bien. Se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó a Naomi lo mejor que pudo, para luego alzarla en brazos sin dificultad. No pudo evitar mirar de nuevo el vientre de la muchacha, sonrojándose un poco. Esa bruja de Anna no le había dicho nada al respecto... Maldición, su esposa se había ido embarazada y sin un centavo a un pueblo insignificante, donde se había puesto a trabajar a pesar de su estado, mientras él permanecía en su casa, ajeno a toda esa humillante situación. Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas. Si en su momento se había sentido culpable de perderla por no ser demostrativo, nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento. Iba pensando en ello cuando llegó al número de calle que Anna le había indicado y la miró, una casa de madera con un pequeño jardín arrasado por el otoño. Abrió la puerta sin dificultad, pues con un pequeño golpe la abertura cedió, y se introdujo al mobiliario. Al entrar no notó la diferencia climática entre la cocina y la calle, y frunció el ceño. Cruzó esa estancia y llegó al pequeño pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Abrió la primera puerta ante su vista, y dio con el baño. En el segundo intento, dio en el blanco. Era la habitación mas grande, con una vieja cama occidental con respaldo de metal, pintado de celeste, un gran armario y un espejo. Al lado de la cama, vio una estufa eléctrica que parecía nueva, separada cautamente de la pared de madera y de cualquier cosa inflamable. Depositó a Naomi momentáneamente sobre la cama y procedió a prender el aparato, para calentar el ambiente. Se volvió hacia ella algo dubitativo... era evidente que no podía acostarla así, el vestido estaba sucio y húmedo, por otro lado, si ella llegase a despertar, y lo viese manipulando su cuerpo luego de ocho meses sin dirigirse la palabra, tampoco iba a ponerse muy contenta. Al final ganó el lado práctico, y buscó su camisón debajo de la almohada. Procedió a retirarle la prenda con cuidado y dejarla en el suelo ya que prácticamente estaba inservible, luego miró ala figura que tenía delante de sí e hizo una rápida inspiración de aire. Era la primera vez que veía desnuda a una mujer embarazada. Aunque la curva de su vientre era pronunciada, su forma elíptica no carecía de belleza. Sus pechos estaban plenos y mas voluptuosos por la maternidad, y tanto la piel de éstos como la de del vientre estaba tan tersa que parecía satén. No pudo evitar posar una mano en el lugar donde se encontraba su hijo. Al instante sacudió la cabeza y se apartó, la muchacha estaba tomando frío y seguramente mas adelante tendría tiempo de hacer eso. Con un poco mas de determinación, volvió a su tarea y procedió a ponerle el camisón para luego recostarla bajo las mantas. No se preocupó de que no despertara, pues dado su estado, y la experiencia que había pasado, era medianamente normal que su organismo se tomase un descanso. Después de quedarse un rato contemplándola pensativo, decidió salir a terminar el "asunto" pendiente con esas cucarachas, luego de lo cual vería la próxima acción a tomar para con Naomi. Su idea había sido desde un principio, aparecerse en la casa, tratar de explicarle todo y admitir de una buena vez sus sentimientos, para regresar lo antes posible a su casa, lo cual antes estaba seguro de lograr con un poco de persuasión. Pero el asunto del bebé cambiaba todo... por mas que él se hubiese sentido ultrajado por la presunta huida de Naomi, no justificaba el hecho de que no se había dignado a buscarla por su estúpido orgullo y ahora, ella contaba con ocho meses de embarazo y gracias al "padre ausente", había tenido que pasar por muchas privaciones... sola. No la culparía si no quisiera verlo jamas... pero tampoco iba a rendirse y dejar que un estúpido malentendido y un gran ego arruinaran su vida. Notando que ya era tarde, decidió ir a ocuparse de los sujetos del callejón, la ira corría todavía por sus venas... y quería ver sangre. 

Naomi despertó de repente, bastante confundida. Podía ver cómo los rayos del sol se colaban por las hendiduras de las persianas de madera, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Pero, ¿Qué hacía en su casa? Había salido de compras por la noche y después... pequeños fragmentos de los acontecimientos ocurridos acudieron a su mente. Len. El estaba en el pueblo, y de seguro la había llevado a su casa. ¿Pero cómo sabía la dirección? Ese era la menor de sus preocupaciones ¿Estaría todavía en la casa? Con el corazón golpeteándole en el pecho, apartó las mantas que la cubrían y se deslizó lentamente por el pasillo. Se asomó levemente al comedor, y no vio a nadie, así como tampoco en la habitación de al lado y el baño. El mobiliario estaba vacío, y todo estaba dispuesto igual que como lo había dejado. Entonces... ¿todo habría sido un sueño? No sería la primera vez en todo este tiempo que soñaba que Len la visitaba... pero había sido todo tan real... miró el horario y casi pega un grito. Si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a trabajar. 

Llegó con mucho mérito dos minutos antes de su turno, algo agitada. Al hacerlo, encontró a los dueños del negocio conversando con una vecina.

-... eso es lo mas extraño- comentó la anciana. Todos asintieron.

- Buenos días, señores Harada ¿Qué es lo extraño?- preguntó, intrigada.

- ¿No te has enterado de lo que pasó?- preguntó asombrada la anciana. Naomi negó con la cabeza- Bien, entonces te lo diré. Hoy a una hora muy temprana, aparecieron dos hombres tirados en la puerta de la sala médica... esterilizados.- susurró. Un tercero agregó: 

- Completamente... debe haber sido con un objeto muy filoso. Menos mal que una de las enfermeras llegó primero a su turno, sinó se hubieran desangrado en la acera.- Naomi tragó saliva y no dijo nada al respecto. No podría haber sido... Excusándose, entró a la tienda y se preparó para empezar el día de trabajo, que por cierto prometía ser muy largo, teniendo en cuenta la novedad de la sala médica, lo que haría que todos estuviesen hablando de eso, y que además era Lunes, el día en el que recibían mas clientela pues el domingo no trabajaban. Efectivamente, no se equivocó. Toda la mañana y parte de la media tarde, cada cliente que entraba sacaba el tema para cotejar hipótesis, y así discutían sobre las causas o el autor. También había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Tetsúo, uno de los hijos del matrimonio para que le ayudara a atender la panadería, que estaba mas concurrida de lo habitual y no le daban las manos para continuar con el trabajo. Finalmente, la hora de regresar llegó, y por fin podría descansar un poco en la comodidad de su hogar. Para aumentar el buen humor ante la expectativa de regresar a la casa, Tetsúo se ofreció a acercarla unas cuadras en su auto, ya que tenía que atender unos negocios en el sector. Aceptó encantada la proposición del muchacho y se dispuso a disfrutar de un pequeño viaje en coche, que sinceramente le venía de maravilla para descansar sus piernas, las cuales la habían sostenido casi todo el día sin poder sentarse. El joven la dejó en la esquina, caminó el corto trecho hasta su casa con cierta animosidad. Aprovechando que su patrona le había dejado el martes libre, por haber trabajado mucho ese día, podría dedicarse a terminar de preparar las cosas para el bebe, las cuales había estado cosiendo y guardando para cuando llegara el día. Y además... podría dormir. Hacía mucho que la necesidad de horas de sueño se iba acentuando, de ser por ella se pasaría todo el día en la cama. "Es normal" le había dicho el médico. Por lo general en los últimos meses la madre no se encontraba muy enérgica, pues debía compartir mas nutrientes con el niño, y por lo general tenía una leve tendencia a dormir mas de lo común. A su opinión "leve tendencia" era poco decir para lo que sentía en ese momento, así que decidió que ni bien entrara a su casa, se bañaría y se iría a recostar un rato... para despertar el año que viene. Se paró frente a la puerta de calle y rebuscó un poco en su bolso, sacando la vieja llave metálica. Entró y colgó su abrigo en un gran perchero de madera, detrás de la puerta. Mientras hacía todo esto, no se había percatado de otra presencia en la habitación, hasta que se volteó para encaminarse al pasillo, y vio al dueño de una mirada felina que la observaba desde una silla recostada bajo una ventana. 

- Pensé que nunca llegarías- saludó sin moverse de su asiento – Supongo... que tenemos mucho que hablar- terminó, dejando sobre la mesa un pequeño escarpín de lana celeste.

Continuará...

Hola! hoy estoy algo bajoneada porque mi amigo volvió hoy a Australia, y no lo voy a ver hasta dentro de dos años ¡¡lo voy a extrañar mucho!! Bueno, ya me descargué un poquito y no las voy a aburrir con detalles de mi vida personal... En fin, Len decidió ir a buscar a Naomi luego de su conversación con Anna, aunque la noticia de ser padre lo tomó por sorpresa, y va a tratar de hacer las cosas de manera mas viable, pues ahora se siente un poco mas culpable por no haberla acompañado durante el embarazo... vamos a ver cómo se resuelve su dilema.

Muchos saludos a Yun_Tao_19, Kajime, Zoe_Orimoto_Tao, Aome, Brenda-chan, Karin Hitomi Kitsune, Nadilius Weasley, Kikis Tao, Korishiteru, ~^_^~, Sonnenblume, Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao y Hikaru Asakura por sus lindos reviews ¡Muchas gracias a todas!

Nos vemos pronto

Besos

Vale_chan


	13. Reencuentro

Capítulo – 13: Reencuentro

Por un momento no supo que contestar. Ahí lo tenía, después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas que alguna vez había querido decirle... Observó el escarpín que él había depositado en la mesa y luego se miró el vientre, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Pero tan pronto como el carmín tiñó sus mejillas, un sentimiento de duda comenzó a latir en su inconsciente... ¿qué hacía allí? Quizá necesitaría que firme algún papel para la anulación, o... lo mas factible: se había enterado del embarazo y quería llevarse al niño consigo apenas naciera, lo cual decididamente no iba a suceder mientras ella viviese. Dándose cuenta de que conjeturando no llegaría a ningún lado, decidió sacarse las dudas confrontándolo directamente.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, tratando de mantenerse lo mas entera posible.

- A ti- contestó resueltamente el joven shaman sin apartar la mirada de ella. Esta respuesta la turbó un poco, debía admitir que no se la esperaba... y decididamente le incomodaba el escrutinio del muchacho.

-.Sinceramente, te agradecería que dejaras los juegos de lado, Len. Te pregunté que querías.- replicó, con la voz apagada.

- Ya respondí esa pregunta- se levantó y caminó hacia ella, quien dio un paso hacia atrás- escucha... no puedes negar que quedaron algunos asuntos pendientes entre nosotros... solo quiero hablar contigo-

- Me parece que te acordaste un poco tarde de eso ¿no crees?- suspiró- te esperé durante mucho tiempo, Len y Dios sabe que lo hice... pero el plazo que pudiste llegar a tener hace bastante que expiró. Si no es nada lo que necesitas... vete. No deseo verte- no podía permitirse flaquear en esa situación. En los dos primeros meses que había vivido en el pueblo, había pensado en que quizá el iría a buscarla, de alguna manera, y trataría de arreglar las cosas, ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar... pero no sucedió. Todo lo que tenía allí lo había hecho con sacrificio y, no le molestaba admitirlo, lágrimas. Aunque no del todo, había podido comenzar a sobrellevar un poco la situación, lo suficiente como para pensar con cierto optimismo en el futuro de ella y de su hijo. Y ahora que todo estaba comenzando a rearmarse en su vida, aparecía él para poner de cabeza lo que había logrado ¿para que? Para luego irse y dejarla abatida de nuevo. Cuanto mas rápido se fuera, menor sería el daño.

- Maldición, no seas tan melodramática- exclamó el algo exasperado, acercándose mas a ella- Voy a hablar contigo lo quieras o no, tengo muchas cosas que decirte-

- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó ella sin entusiasmo.

- Por ejemplo, que no debiste irte de la casa. Y también que Bazon y mi hermana te echan de menos... yo te echo de menos- reveló, tomándole suavemente la mano. Ella la retiró con rapidez.

- Ya te lo dije, Len, es tarde para eso. Si realmente me extrañabas, me hubieses buscado antes, no ahora que no hay nada para decir. Te aconsejaría que te apuraras a tomar el último autobus, con ese podrás llegar mañana a mediodía... y no harás esperar mas a tu prima.- con ese último golpe, abrió la puerta- que tengas buen viaje.-

"No puedo creer que sea tan terca... No voy a rebajarme y suplicar porque me escuche" –Como quieras. ¿No tienes deseos de hablar en este momento? Bien. Voy a quedarme ahí afuera hasta que quieras escucharme- prosiguió antes de que ella protestara- no voy a dirigirte la palabra, si es lo que quieres, solo voy a esperar ahí hasta que entres en razón y me digas cuando quieres que todo esto se aclare- terminó mirándola con determinación.

"Si, claro" penso Naomi- Adiós, Len- con esas últimas palabras, cerró la puerta. Realmente él no iba a... Esperó un momento prudencial y luego se asomó lentamente por la ventana, tapada por la cortina. Ahí estaba él, sentado en el jardín, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa. "Cuando tenga frío y se canse, se irá" se dijo, para justificarse. Tratando, aunque en vano de no pensar en lo sucedido, entró a bañarse para descansar un poco el cuerpo, y luego de eso, prosiguió a hacerse la cena. Mientras la comida terminaba de cocinarse, no pudo evitar asomarse a la ventana otra vez, pues ya habían pasado dos horas desde lo sucedido y tenía... curiosidad. Asomó despacio la cabeza por el vidrio para echar un vistazo y pudo ver que aún se encontraba allí, en la misma posición. Rápidamente se corrió de la ventana para no ser advertida y volvió a vigilar la comida. Como lo había esperado, pasó toda la cena luchando contra el impulso de abrir la puerta para dejarlo entrar y terminar con aquella ridiculez de una buena vez. Suspirando exasperada, dejó todo en la pileta de lavar para el día siguiente y se fue a dormir, cuanto mas rápido lo hiciera, mas rápido llegaría el nuevo día y el problema se habría resuelto... o al menos eso esperaba.

El despertador sonó y Naomi lo apagó, con algo de mal genio. No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, y justo cuando había podido conciliar el sueño, el maldito aparato había comenzado a hacer ruido... Desayunó con avidez y estuvo a punto de ir a cambiarse para ir a trabajar cuando recordó que le habían dado el día libre. Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, y también de otro factor... rápida pero cuidadosamente se asomó por la ventana y ahí estaba él, en la misma ubicación del día anterior pero con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró y procedió a lavar la vajilla que se le había acumulado, para ocupar su tiempo. Sinceramente, el que su "marido" estuviese allí afuera todavía la ponía nerviosa. Estaba segura de que él no iba a moverse de allí hasta conversar, pero estaba... asustada. Había esperado mucho por que él apareciera por esa puerta a buscarla, y mucho mas cuando se enteró que iba a ser madre, pero el tiempo había pasado y al llegar a la casa se encontraba siempre sola... si en todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz de ir a buscarla, disfrutando el tiempo con su prima y quien sabe que otras cosas, bueno, eso significaba algo que ella ya sabía y no quería escuchar. Mirando hacia la puerta con determinación, se adentró con rapidez a su habitación y se cambió, era su día libre y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Se colocó un vestido celeste y ató su cabello negro con una cinta azul, luego tomó su abrigo que estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado y, tomando aire y contando hasta tres, salió. Como era de esperar, ahí estaba él sentado en el jardín con los ojos cerrados. Ella pasó rápidamente por su lado y el muchacho no movió un músculo. "perfecto, está dormido" apuró un poco el paso y dobló la esquina dirigiéndose hacia el centro. Con el dinero que había estado ahorrando, compró las cosas para el bebé que le faltaban: sabanitas, una colcha abrigada en color celeste correspondiente al sexo del niño, dos biberones y algunos sonajeros. Al salir de la tienda, despedida con una gran sonrisa por parte de la vendedora (que gracias a ella había tenido un muy buen ingreso ese día) salió a la calle. Mirando el reloj al sentir un poco de hambre, decidió cruzar de vereda y adentrarse en un pequeño restaurante, propiedad del hermano del panadero. Ordenó una cantidad considerable de comida y se dispuso a almorzar, pues se le había hecho tarde y sinceramente no tenía ganas de llegar a la casa y ponerse a hacer la comida. Una vez terminado el almuerzo, le pagó la cuenta al dueño del local y miró con cansancio los paquetes con todo lo que había comprado. Siendo franca, no iba a llegar a su casa con todo eso caminando, pues, además de que no tenía ganas, los bultos estaban algo pesados y no iba a poder con ellos todo el camino. Era en esos momentos en los cuales no estaba tan feliz de su estado, pues su agilidad había decrecido considerablemente y dos por tres se veía obligada a gastar en taxis para andar un trecho que podría haber caminado normalmente hacía unos meses... como en ese momento. Haciéndole señas a un coche que pasaba, se acercó al cordón de la vereda. "Fantástico" penso, mientras se apresuraba a introducirse en el taxi, y miraba el cielo que se había tornado gris. Llegó rápidamente a su domicilio, y luego de abonar al chofer lo requerido, bajó con todas las bolsas y se dispuso a entrar... seguía ahí. Esta vez se sintió mas incómoda aún, pues Len tenía los ojos abiertos y clavados en ella, y luego alzó una ceja inquisitivamente mirando los paquetes. Se adentró en la casa sin decir una palabra, y luego de cerrar la puerta, un trueno se oyó a lo lejos, sobresaltándola. 

Perfecto, iba a llover. Len se acomodó mejor contra el cerco de madera del jardín, y se frotó la espalda. No podía quejarse, él había elegido esa táctica de persuasión... no había esperado que ella se mostrase tan dura, pero ¿qué pretendía? Debió haber sabido que la idea de recibirlo con flores y saltitos no estaba en su lista de prioridades. Tenía que admitir que en un principio había pensado en sentarla a la fuerza y hacerle escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir... atándola a la silla si le era necesario. Obviamente su lado racional había desechado esa idea, y lo único que se le había ocurrido en el momento, para no parecer un idiota que rogaba por atención, había sido la declaración de aguardar afuera. No era que no pudiera, estaba entrenado para permanecer días en esa postura si le fuera necesario, (y su padre era testigo) pero la idea de que ella se encontrase ahí dentro, después de tanto tiempo sin verla, y no poder hablarle o tocarla, lo volvía loco. Tan cerca pero tan lejos... no sólo los separaba la vieja puerta de madera, sinó un muro de resentimiento que él había ayudado a construir con su idiotez. Pensó en el contenido de las bolsas... cosas para su hijo... cosas que él tendría que haberse ocupado de comprar mucho antes de ese momento, mientras ella descansaba en la casa atendida por su hermana. La había seguido al centro aquella mañana, para asegurarse de que nadie molestara, y estar en un segundo junto a ella en caso de emergencia. Era consciente de que ella no debía salir ni hacer esfuerzos, y menos mal que había tomado ese taxi, pues de lo contrario él habría salido de entre las sombras para cargarla con el equipaje hasta la casa, le gustase o no. Mientras cavilaba, las gruesas gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer sobre él, de manera cada vez mas insistente a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Su abrigo se había mojado, y para su disgusto pudo descubrir que no era tan impermeable como pensaba... maldita tela japonesa... Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana... podría jurar que la había visto observándolo, aunque quizás se lo había imaginado, pues el agua no le permitía ver demasiado bien a mas de un metro de distancia. De repente, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de madera que se abría con dificultad y luego...

- Entra, Len. Estas terrible- pudo ver la figura de Naomi que se recortaba en el vano de la puerta y dejó de maldecir el mal tiempo.

No podía dejarlo ahí afuera. Por mas que tratara de hacerse la indiferente, no podía dejar de pensar de que su marido estaba ahí en el jardín, mojándose sólo porque ella se negaba a recibirlo. Quizás si no se hubiese asomado a la ventana, la situación habría sido distinta, pero al verlo sentado en el húmedo jardín, tratando de escapar al frío, había despertado su conciencia y admitió que esa estúpida situación no daba para mas. Colocó unos diarios viejos en la entrada para que él dejase los zapatos, y abrió la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él se levantó y entró despacio a la casa, chorreando agua.

- Siéntate aquí- le dijo al muchacho, señalando un viejo pero cómodo sillón. Acto seguido, se adentró a las habitaciones y reapareció con dos toallas para que Len se secara, y en un segundo viaje, trajo la estufa eléctrica. –Deja la ropa mojada en ese rincón, luego me ocupo de ella- El no habló, solo asintió.

No sabiendo que hacer ni que decir a continuación, Naomi se volteó y encendió una hornalla de la cocina, luego sacó unas verduras de la heladera y comenzó a cortarlas mientras él se quitaba el sobretodo y la camisa. Por un rato bastante prolongado reinó el silencio en la habitación

-¿Un antojo?- Naomi sintió la voz de Len al lado de su oído. Evitando darse la vuelta, contestó.

- No... sólo supuse que no comiste nada ni ayer ni hoy, así que hago mi buena obra del día y te doy algo caliente para comer-

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, en realidad no tengo hambre- contestó el joven con tono arrogante. La muchacha se dio vuelta para mirarlo con escepticismo... y se dio cuenta de que él estaba mas cerca de lo que a ella le gustaba. A pesar de que hacía muy poco de que el shaman había entrado, su torso húmedo parecía irradiar calor... ¿o era su traicionera imaginación? No lo sabía. No pudo evitar deslizar la mirada por el cuerpo de Len, vestido sólo con su pantalón negro... con cada respiración las pequeñas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban rápidamente por su duro abdomen muriendo en... rápidamente subió la vista y la apartó, tomando una zanahoria para trozar. Al verla se sonrojó como una estúpida y se reprendió mentalmente por eso ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Al darse cuenta de que él seguía esperando una respuesta de su parte, contestó.

- No se trata de querer. La realidad es que no comiste nada y yo tengo que aprovechar esta verdura. Es muy simple... ahora te aconsejaría que te acerques a la estufa, o vas a enfermar y no voy a ser yo la que se ocupe de ti- terminó. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo él se apartaba de mala gana de la mesada, y luego escuchó el ruido del sillón. Eso la complació pues su proximidad la incomodaba.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste entrar?- la voz de Len la sacó de su ensimismamiento. 

- ...- ¿Por qué diablos había preguntado eso?- me asomé a la ventana para ver llover, y el espectáculo de un hombre mojándose en mi jardín me conmovió. Supongo que es la maternidad que me vuelve mas sensible- replicó en el tono mas neutral que le salió.

- ¿Lo has hecho?- preguntó él antes de que pudiese detener sus palabras.

- ¿Qué cosa?- inquirió la joven sin entender.

- Traer hombres aquí... estando sola- terminó con un dejo de posesividad. Naomi alzó las cejas. La verdad no lo había hecho, pero tampoco tenía por que darle explicaciones.

- No es algo de tu incumbencia ¿No te parece? A propósito, ¿Cómo está tu prima?- preguntó echando la verdura en una olla. Escuchó como Len hacía una inspiración. 

- No lo sé- contestó acomodándose en el sillón.

- Debe estar preocupada si en estos dos días no la llamaste, te aconsejaría que lo hagas, podría molestarse...-

- No se como está pues la envié a su casa el día en que te fuiste- Len esperó unos segundos para ver su reacción. La espalda de ella se tensionó.

- Ah ¿sí?- preguntó, mientras bajaba un poco el gas y dejaba que la sopa se cocinara. Por mas que no era necesario que estuviese al lado de la cocina, decidió permanecer de espaldas a él, no quería mostrar demasiada consternación- ¿Te aburriste de ella?- agregó probando el preparado. No obtuvo respuesta. No se produjo dialogo entre ellos hasta que Naomi sirvió un humeante bowl de sopa sobre la mesa de madera y le hizo una seña a Len para que se sentara. 

- Ahora que has terminado con esto, me gustaría que te sientes y que conversemos... formalmente, detesto que no me miren cuando hablo- manifestó el muchacho.

- Lo haremos luego de que termines de comer- declaró, casi con prepotencia maternal.

- No seas ridícula, Naomi. Tenemos cosas mas importantes para discutir en este momento que un poco de sopa-

- Mi casa, mis reglas, Len. No estuve de pie tanto tiempo con todo el esfuerzo que me cuesta, para cocinar esto y que tú no te lo comas- El no pudo replicar nada al respecto. Es mas, hasta se sintió algo culpable de hacerla trabajar. 

- Lo... lo siento. Por favor siéntate a la mesa- Se disculpó sinceramente, algo que no recordaba haber hecho... en mas de tres ocasiones. Una vez terminado el "almuerzo" Len se levantó y lavó la vajilla que había utilizado. Naomi no protestó pues le dolían los pies y estaba segura de que para irse a dormir esa noche a su habitación tendría que hacer un curso.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella al fin- ¿De que querías hablarme?- el se sentó enfrente de ella y la perforó con la mirada.

- Supongo que lo sospechas-

- Puede ser... pero como no tengo ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas, me gustaría que fueras al grano- de dónde había sacado tanta seguridad, no lo sabía. 

- ¿Por qué te fuiste ese día?- preguntó él luego de un momento.

- Decidí facilitarte las cosas para que pudieses tramitar la anulación, eso es todo-

- ¿Por qué creíste que yo la quería?- preguntó, tratando de dejar de lado su conversación con Anna y deseando que fuese ella la que se lo dijera.

- Bueno, era evidente. Nos veíamos muy poco y parecías disfrutar mas el tiempo con Jie Lian...-

- ¿O sea que te fuiste porque te sentiste apartada? ¿Sólo fue por eso? Podríamos haberlo discutido- Ante esta declaración, Naomi decidió contarle lo de la oficina, si bien en un momento había pensado en no revelárselo.

- Casualmente pensé en eso, Len, no soy tan tonta como parezco. Sólo que no fue necesario que hablara contigo, pues antes de llamar a tu puerta escuché tu conversación con Jie Lian, por lo que las cosas me quedaron mas claras, y decidí que lo mejor sería irme, antes de ser desplazada formalmente por otra mujer. Tengo orgullo ¿Sabes?- Por un momento Len no contestó, sólo la miró.

- Orgullo...- musitó. Esa palabra que, por parte de los dos los había mantenido apartados todo ese tiempo – Sucede que no escuchaste la conversación entera, querida. Si sólo... te hubieras quedado un momento mas, hubieses escuchado lo que le respondí a mi prima- Suspiró y trató de aclararle, con toda la precisión que fue posible lo que sucedió después. - Como verás, yo también malinterpreté las cosas... y, como también tengo mi orgullo me negué rotundamente a ir tras alguien que no me quería a su lado- confesó, mirando para otro lado.

Naomi no pudo contestarle por un momento. Todavía le costaba creer que por un estúpido malentendido habían estado separados por mas de ocho meses.

- Pero la verdad es, Naomi... que yo... te amo y me haces mucha falta...- Los ojos amarillos que la miraban con calidez, resplandecían en su rostro sonrojado. Por fin lo había dicho. No había sido la manera mas elegante, pero por fin había podido decir esas dos palabras que desde pequeño le habían enseñado a suprimir – Siento no haberlo dicho antes y entiendo si tu... bien... no quieres...- 

– Está bien Len, te entiendo.- interrumpió, tomándolo de la mano- Sólo te pido un poco de tiempo... la verdad es que no dudo de tus sentimientos, pero pasamos un largo periodo lejos el uno del otro y creo que las cosas tardarán un poco en ser como antes... Lo se- prosiguió antes de que él hablara- se que lo que me dijiste es verdad... y reconozco que no esperaba escuchar esas palabras de ti... sólo te pido que me dejes ordenar mis ideas ¿Entiendes? No es muy fácil luego de que pasé todo este tiempo sola. No te preocupes, yo también te quiero mucho Len, y nunca podría sacarte de mi vida pues eres el padre de mi hijo- lo miró a los ojos, y pudo ver que él entendió. 

A decir verdad, por un momento Len se había olvidado del bebé. Se sonrojó levemente al mirar el vientre de Naomi.

- Yo podría... te molestaría si...- comenzó sin saber como decirlo. Por fortuna ella lo entendió. Asintiendo con suavidad, se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y se dirigió al sillón cerca de la estufa, indicándole que se sentara a un lado. Una vez que él hizo esto, la joven tomó su mano, áspera por empuñar la cuchilla entre las suyas, y la depositó sobre su vientre. Durante ese momento tan íntimo los dos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber exactamente que decir. Inesperadamente, el bebé dio una patada y ambos se sobresaltaron: Len porque nuca se lo hubiera esperado, y Naomi... bueno, no era lo mas cómodo del mundo cuando el niño hacía eso. Len abrió desmensuradamente los ojos, y luego la miró, buscando una respuesta.

- Supongo... que quería saludarte- contestó algo sonrojada- no te alarmes, es normal que lo haga, es señal de que es un niño sano-

- ¿No te duele?- preguntó, dejando de lado por un momento la fascinación por su hijo. Ella negó con la cabeza y él se tranquilizó retirando la mano con algo de reticencia del lugar donde se encontraba. – Escucha, se que es muy pronto... pero desearía que fueras a la ciudad, los hospitales son mejores allí, y en caso de emergencias, bueno, yo estaría mas tranquilo...- 

- Len... entiendo tu preocupación, pero ya te dije que...-

- Lo se, pero déjame terminar. No voy a obligarte a instalarte en el edificio Tao, entiendo tu renuencia. Puedes quedarte en casa de Yoh si lo deseas, yo pagaré tu estadía- antes de que ella pudiese protestar, el prosiguió- Entiende que no sólo lo hago por ti, sinó también por mi heredero, y no creo que ocuparme de mi hijo viole el acuerdo que acepté contigo ¿no estás de acuerdo? Estuve muchos meses ausente para él, y quiero comenzar a enmendarme...- ella asintió- Bien, no quiero que hagas esfuerzos ¿entendido? Mañana le dirás a tus jefes que te vuelves a tu ciudad, y que busquen un reemplazante.- Naomi lo miró con cierta suspicacia, pero al final asintió. Por mas que quisiera negarlo, las ordenes de su esposo no le desagradaban demasiado, por lo general tendían a su beneficio y enmascaraban su preocupación para con ella. 

Pasaron lo que quedó del día conversando, y Len se ocupó de hacer la cena, limpió todo, y prácticamente no dejó que Naomi se levantara de esa silla. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Naomi condujo a Len a la habitación mas pequeña, que ya tenía la cama preparada para él. El joven la miró interrogativamente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella- Por mas que quisiera partirte un jarrón por la cabeza, antes de hacerte entrar supuse que el día se pondría mas feo y que terminarías durmiendo aquí- Al adentrarse en la habitación, Len no pudo evitar un escalofrío, pero se negó rotundamente a que Naomi le dejara la estufa eléctrica.

- ¿Estás loca? Yo puedo soportar mas frío que esta niñería, deberías saberlo. Ahora ocúpate de ambientar tu habitación y vete a dormir- dictaminó con seriedad.

- No lo se... había pensado en quedarme un momento para zurcir unas medias y...-

- Ya me oíste, mujer. Vete a dormir o te acostaré yo mismo- ordenó.

Si bien estaba segura (o quizá quería estarlo) de que Len no cumpliría su amenaza, decidió acatar la orden, y se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

Continuará...

Hola! perdón por la tardanza! Resulta que tenía el capitulo listo para subir y no podía entrar a la pagina para subirlo, porque modificaron un tema de cookies y yo no me había dado cuenta... así que recién hoy, realizando algunos sortilegios me pude enterar que mi**da pasaba y solucionar el problema... Les comento que el próximo capitulo quizas tarde un poquito mas, porque me voy una semana a la casa de playa de una amiga, y supongo que no tendré tiempo para escribir... ya les avisé.

Bueno, agradecimientos: Muchos saludos a Marion Asakura, Aome, Yom Kippur, Karin Hitomi Kitzune, Hikaru Asakura, Korishiteru, Nadilius Weasley, Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao, Ady, Zoe_Orimoto_Tao, Kajime y Tsukasa Li-JMS-02 por los reviews!! besos enormes a todas!!.

C-you

Vale-chan


	14. Visita Inesperada

Capítulo – 14: Visita inesperada 

La mañana se presentó nublada y fría, como Len había sospechado. Su sueño había sido bastante ligero, en parte por la situación del día anterior, y en parte por unos malditos gatos que habían estado peleando toda la noche en el baldío de al lado. Se levantó temprano, unos momentos después de que amaneciera, y encendió las hornallas de la cocina para ambientar el comedor, que por cierto parecía una heladera. Luego de cerciorarse de que no había posibilidad de que algo se quemara, se puso el abrigo y se deslizó sigilosamente por la puerta, desapareciendo calle abajo.

Naomi despertó al escuchar el viejo despertador que reposaba sobre una de las mesas de luz. Maldijo al principio como todas las mañanas, pero luego recordó que no estaba sola y trató de arreglarse lo mas rápido que pudo, pues era seguro que Len ya estaría despierto y ella tenía que hacer el desayuno. Cuando llegó al comedor, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su marido sacando un gran jarro de leche de una de las hornallas... y al otro lado de la habitación una gran variedad de comidas sobre la añosa mesa de madera. Entre las tantas cosas que podía contar, se destacaban unos pequeños pasteles de chocolate, diversas tostadas, galletas de diferentes tamaños y jugos de fruta. ¿Cómo había hecho todo eso él solo? Lo miró inquisitivamente en busca de una respuesta, pero él sólo atinó a señalar la silla que estaba mas cerca de la cocina, que recibía mas calor, y se acercó a la mesa.

- Siéntate, supongo que con esto será suficiente- dijo él sirviendo la leche caliente en dos tazas bastante grandes.

- ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? No te escuché...- preguntó, todavía asombrada.

- Digamos que quise preparar un desayuno decente, pero al abrir tu alacena no encontré nada satisfactorio... así que salí a caminar y compré comida hecha en el centro pues el desayuno es muy importante, y mas en tu estado. ¿Satisfecha?- ella asintió- bien, ahora come.- 

- Tengo que reconocer que no se por donde empezar...- comentó algo risueña.

- Es evidente que la leche es la que debes tomar primero- contestó con un resoplido- Necesitas energías, todo lo demás es un complemento... y pon mas mermelada en esa tostada, por dios, ahora debes comer por dos y no es saludable que comas tan poco, ayer leí que las muj...-

- Len...-

- ¿Hm?-

- Cómete un pastel y cállate- dictaminó ella con resolución. Lo último que necesitaba era que la natural indiferencia de su esposo se tornase en un control patriarcal que duraría hasta que el niño naciera.- Además tu también necesitas comer, estás muy delgado- remató, para picarlo por decirle lo que tenía que hacer. El joven se tocó inconscientemente los músculos de su abdomen y no dijo nada, sólo levantó una ceja inquisitivamente hacia su interlocutora y se desperezó resaltando, inconscientemente o no, cada fibra de su esbelto cuerpo. Acto seguido, se comió todo lo que le correspondía del abundante desayuno y lo que Naomi había dejado en el plato, para luego hacerla enfadar con una ácida réplica referida a la diferencia de apetitos, y que a pesar de que Naomi comía mucho menos, él no era precisamente el gordito.... Luego de disculparse silenciosamente por el intencionado comentario, lanzándole la mirada mas ardiente que ella podía recordar, desapareció por la puerta de calle alegando que volvería en unos minutos. 

La joven se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros, para después comenzar a juntar lo que había quedado en la mesa . No podía creer todavía que Len estuviese allí y que las cosas estuvieran casi arregladas. Asimismo, tantos meses sin comunicarse habían tenido su peso. Si bien tenía que admitir que al verlo sintió mucho alivio, y que luego de aclarar la situación su perspectiva sobre él había cambiado considerablemente, sabía que todo tardaría en ser como antes (si es que lo llegaba ser algún día...). Ya no estaba tan habituada al contacto con él, cosa que era normal luego de tanto tiempo, y a pesar de que lo quería, porque no podía negar que así era, algo en su cabeza siempre estaba a la defensiva. No podía sacar de su mente el hecho de que él le había dicho que la amaba... pero si eso era cierto, ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla con anterioridad? ella lo sabía, el orgullo no se lo había permitido. Quizás, si Anna no hubiese hablado con él todavía seguirían sin saber nada el uno del otro. Se dio cuenta de que lo que no le permitía abrirse a Len era el miedo... miedo de que el orgullo de ambos volviera a perjudicarlos en el futuro por una nimiedad... y esa vez fuera irremediable. Lo quería demasiado... lo amaba demasiado como para soportar otra situación similar y además, ahora no eran dos personas las involucradas en la relación, debía pensar también en su hijo, y lo que era mejor para él.

Acababa de ordenar todo cuando Len apareció por la puerta, y le dijo que se preparara. La inusitada calidez que pudo ver en esos ojos ambarinos casi la desarma, y estuvo a punto de mandar al diablo toda la teoría que había tejido hacía unos momentos sobre el futuro de la relación e ir a abrazarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando como una perfecta estúpida, volteó rápidamente la cara y terminó de correr las sillas. Sin percatarse del repentino lapsus de su esposa, Len la instó a guardar sus pertenencias mas necesarias, y le indicó que irían a hablar con sus jefes, para luego partir a la ciudad. Cuando hubo guardado unas cuantas cosas (de lo demás se ocuparían unos empleados de la empresa) salió a la vereda escoltada por el joven shaman y vio la causa por la cual él se había ausentado. Un imponente deportivo color negro estaba estacionado en la puerta de calle... y las llaves del lustroso vehículo las traía su esposo en la mano.

- Bien, sube. Yo me ocuparé del equipaje- declaró Len quitándole un gran bolso de las manos para luego introducirlo en el baúl.

- ¿Y este auto?- preguntó asombrada.

- Hmm, es solo uno de los coches de la compañía... tenemos un alcance bastante extendido en este país, y mandé a pedir uno desde Kyoto.- comentó él como al pasar, al tiempo que se reprendía mentalmente y se apresuraba a abrir la puerta del acompañante, para después ayudar a Naomi a acomodarse en el asiento.

- Lo lamento- dijo ella un poco sonrojada. Al ver que él parecía no entender por que se disculpaba, explicó- antes podía hacer la mayoría de las cosas sola, pero últimamente necesito ayuda hasta para incorporarme... y bien, siento incomodarte, lo haría sola si pudiera- El no dijo nada, solo le apretó suavemente la mano y cerró la puerta, luego se introdujo con rapidez en el vehículo y lo puso en marcha..

- Nunca te disculpes- declaró luego de un momento.- Es un Tao lo que llevas en tu vientre y todos deberían consentirte. Voy a ocuparme personalmente de que así sea... sin violar el acuerdo, no te preocupes- aclaró, mirándola de reojo.

Se dirigieron a la casa los señores Harada para informarles la novedad, y que ya no trabajaría en el local. A diferencia de lo que ella esperaba, se mostraron muy contentos, ya que su situación se había arreglado y hasta la obligaron a aceptar algo de comida para el camino. Luego de charlar un rato con los ancianos, Naomi preguntó por Tetsúo, a quien quería saludar. Afortunadamente estaba trabajando en el jardín de la pareja, así que la señora Harada fue a llamarlo para que la joven se despidiese de él. Esta no pudo reprimir darle un fuerte abrazo al joven que le había ayudado tanto durante su estadía, diciéndole que lo iba a extrañar y que iría a visitarlo. El le respondió el abrazo, bastante sonrojado, mientras en la otra esquina del recibidor, Len observaba la escena con el ceño inconscientemente fruncido. 

El primer trayecto del viaje se desarrolló en silencio, interrumpido ocasionalmente por algún comentario de Naomi al que Len le respondía con monosílabos, al parecer estaba bastante pensativo. Luego de un momento, él rompió el silencio.

- ¿Alguien mas te ayudó, además de esos ancianos durante tu estancia en el poblado?- preguntó de repente.

- Mmm... hubo varias personas que me ayudaron en su momento, pero mayoritariamente fueron los señores Harada y sus hijos-

-... – un asentimiento fue la única contestación. Al ver que quizás encontraba un tema para platicar, Naomi pensó en detallarle algunas cosas.

- Cuando vi el cartel en su vidriera solicitando un ayudante entré, y luego de unos momentos ya estaba trabajando. Gran parte del día nos la pasamos platicando, y cuando me preguntaron donde vivía... y yo les comenté, se ofrecieron de buen grado a preguntarle a sus hijos si podrían ayudarme con algunas reparaciones, como el techo y la vía eléctrica. Al día siguiente, Souji y Tetsuo vinieron a ayudarme. Como Souji está casado y además trabaja, el que pasó mas tiempo conmigo fue Tetsúo... la verdad es que son una familia muy hospitalaria- comentó entusiasmada.

- Así que ese... Tetsuo, fue quien se mostró mas solícito contigo en lo referente al hogar- comentó Len intentando que su tono fuese el mas neutral posible. Sabía que era una estupidez sentir celos de ese insecto... pero no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de que esa cucaracha había estado a solas con Naomi en mas de una ocasión jugando a la casita con ella, aprovechando la necesidad de una figura masculina en su vida. En realidad, tuvo que admitir que lo que mas le incomodaba era el hecho de que ese tipo hubiese presenciado momentos en los cuales a él le hubiese gustado estar presente, por ejemplo, cuando ella se enteró que estaba encinta, o los cambios que su cuerpo iba sufriendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, hasta le hubiese gustado soportar esos clásicos llantos provocados por nimiedades que se dan en el segundo trimestre... Sin embargo, cuando todo eso estaba sucediendo, él estaba irritado en su casa tragándose el orgullo, mientras otro ocupaba su lugar. 

- Sí, es una muy buena persona. Siempre me traía esos dulces violetas que a mi me gustan cuando pasaba por la tienda o veces me alcanzaba en su auto hasta la casa cuando tenía que hacer una diligencia... realmente se portó muy bien conmigo- explicó sonriente..

- Que bien.- murmuró el joven shaman sin mirarla. 

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Naomi al ver que los nudillos de Len estaban blancos a causa de la presión que él ejercía sobre el volante

-...-

-Len, ¿te sucede algo?- reiteró, al ver que él no respondía.

- No. Solo pensaba... que tuviste suerte al encontrar un hombre "solidario" que se ocupara de ti cuando necesitabas ayuda ¿no te parece?- 

- Si, es verdad- acordó, aunque no le gustaba el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar la conversación.- Y... ¿le dijiste a Yoh que vamos para allá?- preguntó, para cambiar de tema. La mirada de él cambió, era como si hubiese olvidado que ella se quedaría allí. Luego, la típica media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y respondió.

- No. Pero de todas maneras tendrán un lugar... las cosas no han cambiado mucho y creo que me sorprendería si tuviesen algún cliente nuevo.

El sol se ponía cuando estacionaron en la puerta de la pensión. Len despertó a Naomi que se había dormido en la segunda mitad del trayecto, y la ayudó a bajar del auto. Al entrar en el lugar, sólo vieron a Anna, que se encontraba mirando una telenovela y Len supuso que los demás habrían salido a hacer las compras para la cena. 

Al verlos, el rostro de la itako mostró un fugaz matiz de sorpresa, pero tan rápido como el gesto se manifestó, desapareció para darle lugar a su clásico semblante inexpresivo. Luego de saludarse apropiadamente, Len le informó, sin dar motivos, que Naomi se hospedaría en la pensión.

- Me parece bien, me hace falta una mujer para compartir las tardes desde que Tamao decidió irse a la ciudad a aprender ese estúpido curso de teatro... siempre y cuando pagues lo que consuma. No pongas esa cara, tú no tienes problemas económicos y esto no es una iglesia- se apresuró a acotar antes de que Len le respondiese algo relacionado con su implacable espíritu comercial. Luego de acordar las pautas de la estadía, Anna los invitó a sentarse y las jóvenes conversaron durante un largo rato sobre las cosas que habían sucedido, mientras Len preparaba el té en la cocina con el pensamiento recurrente de caldear a Anna con él para que aprendiera a no darle órdenes a un Tao. Igualmente, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, la paz duró poco.

-¿¿QUEEE??- la voz de Horo Horo resonó por todo el comedor, al tiempo que sus ojos desmensuradamente abiertos observaban a Naomi. -¿Cómo que ella está embarazada? ¿El tonto de Len Tao va a ser padre? ¡No puede ser!- exclamó todavía asombrado.

- Tienes razón, eso no puede ser- concordó Len, que apareció de repente por el shoji de la cocina portando una bandejita rosa con tres tacitas de té.- te diré lo que en verdad sucedió: decidí disfrazar a mi esposa de piñata de fiesta para que tú te diviertas...- el joven concluyó el comentario con una mirada que parecía deletrear "pedazo de estúpido" dirigida hacia el Ainu. La cara de Horo Horo pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia en un santiamén.

- Ja ja ja Te crees muy gracioso... ¿verdad? bien, no vas a divertirte tanto cuando acabe contigo- espetó Horo al tiempo que dejaba las bolsas de las compras en el suelo y se disponía a comenzar una de las corrientes peleas.

- Ah, ¿Si?- preguntó burlonamente Len mientras también dejaba lo que tenía en las manos para ocuparse de su amigo. 

- ¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo, inútiles?- La espeluznante voz de Anna cortó todo aire conflictivo al asunto y atrajo la atención de los jóvenes – Tú, levanta ya mismo esas bolsas y llévalas a la cocina, no pagaste por esa comida que estás arrastrando por el suelo, así que mas te vale cuidarla ¿escuchaste?. Y tú, ocúpate de servirle el té a tu esposa. No solo tiene que cargar con el niño que le has hecho, sino que también tiene que hacerlo con tu desconsideración.- Un pequeño tic en la comisura del labio de Len, antes de darse vuelta a mirar fulminantemente a Anna, fue el indicador de que se avecinaba una tormenta... 

- Ji ji ji... No seas tan dura, Annita, sabes que hace bastante que los muchachos no se ven... y...- Al parecer, el pobre intento de Yoh por aplacar la situación no sirvió de mucho.

- ¿Estás contradiciendo la voluntad de tu prometida?- preguntó calmadamente la itako a su ahora tembloroso interlocutor.

- N-no Anna... como se te ocurre...- negó vehementemente Yoh al tiempo que miraba su reloj- pero mira la hora que es, ven Ryu, vamos a hacer la cena- y así, con la mayor celeridad que pudo, el heredero de los Asakura salió de escena evadiendo un terrible castigo junto a su amigo Ryu, que todavía tenía el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa. 

En ese momento, Naomi se acordó de algo.

- Oye Len, ¿Dónde está Bazón?- preguntó intrigada. No lo había visto desde el día en que se había marchado.

- Es cierto, me había olvidado. Anna, ¿Te importaría?- preguntó sin mucho interés. Anna asintió y abrió la puerta del cuarto de limpieza... donde se encontraba Bazón aprisionado por su rosario, mirando con ojos llorosos.

- ¡¡¡Señorito!!!- exclamó entre lagrimas el demacrado espíritu. Naomi miró a Len inquisitivamente.

- Bien, decidí que no podría tener privacidad cuando te fuese a buscar si él estaba revoloteando todo el día sobre nuestras espaldas... así que lo dejé aquí con Anna para evitar interrupciones.- una vez liberado, Bazón se acercó a Naomi y luego de saludarla fervientemente comenzó a bombardearla con todo tipo de preguntas, hasta que Len se hartó y le indicó de una manera no muy elegante que desapareciera.

- Debí dejarlo un tiempo mas ahí adentro- refunfuñó el muchacho mientras colocaba una taza entre las manos de Naomi. 

Las cosas se fueron desarrollando de la misma manera durante casi dos semanas en la pensión: Anna explotaba mucho mas a los muchachos (si es que eso era posible) aprovechando el embarazo de Naomi llegando a extremos insospechados, y un claro ejemplo sucedió un domingo por la tarde.

- ¡Horo Horo!- exclamó la sacerdotisa que se encontraba sentada en a cocina. Luego de un momento, el fatigado Ainu apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres, Anna?-

- Sírveme un vaso de jugo- indicó sin inmutarse. Horo la miró incrédulo.

- Tienes la heladera a medio metro de distancia... ¿y me haces cruzar toda la casa para esto?- preguntó algo molesto.

- Sí.-

- Bruja- murmuró por lo bajo el ainu, al tiempo que una de las cejas de Anna se alzaba.

- Pero no lo haces sólo por mí, recuerda que lo haces por una embarazada...- ese último comentario colmó la paciencia del joven.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Ella no quería un vaso de jugo ¿o sí?, tú eres la que lo desea y no tienes ningún impedimento para levantarte y...-

- Soy su dama de compañía, imagina si yo me ausento de su lado y ocurre una emergencia, no podemos dejar que eso pase...- Horo sintió que la cólera aumentaba aún mas en su interior, por lo que decidió servirle el jugo con rapidez y desaparecer, antes de hacerle algo a Anna y darle un motivo para correrlo.

- Y dime....- Anna se volteó hacia Naomi y bebió un sorbo de líquido- ¿Len ha aparecido?- la otra joven negó con la cabeza y Anna solo asintió.

Hacía tres días que no sabían de Len. Durante una semana y media, él había concurrido a la pensión día por medio, para visitar a sus amigos y obviamente a la joven, con quien se mostraba casi indiferente delante de los demás, factor que preocupaba un poco a Ryu, amigo de los arrumacos. Sólo se dirigía a ella cuando quedaban a solas (maniobra orquestada por Anna cada vez que podía) y cuando eso sucedía, parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Le preguntaba cómo se sentía, cosas sobre el bebé, y en alguna que otra ocasión le contaba historias de su familia que le había relatado Jun para hacerla reír. También disfrutaban bastante de los silencios. Había días en los que sólo se sentaban en el jardín a mirar el cielo y no cruzaban palabra, aunque cada uno era muy consciente de la presencia del otro y en varias ocasiones Len la abrazaba para que no tomase frío, tal y como lo había hecho cuando se estaban conociendo. Por el otro lado, él nunca le había dicho nada para presionarla y definir su situación, lo cual mostraba a las claras que respetaba su decisión, por mas que era evidente que no la compartía y Naomi lo agradecía. Ahora hacía tres días que no sabían nada de él y Naomi había comenzado a pensar si había dicho algo que lo hubiese molestado.

- ¡Quizás tuvo un accidente!- la cabeza de Ryu emergió de una ventana con un gran pañuelo lleno de hollín en la cabeza. Al ver el semblante neutro de Anna y haber obtenido la atención de su compañera, prosiguió- estoy seguro de que algo así sucedió, no nos olvidemos que es muy orgulloso y va a preferir morirse antes que...-

- Cállate y sigue con tus tareas- la voz de Anna lo interrumpió de manera cortante al tiempo que la joven cerraba de un golpe la ventana.- idiota- murmuró- No debes preocuparte por eso, él está bien, si hubiese sucedido lo contrario Bazon ya nos hubiera avisado, además, no presentí que se haya muerto o algo por el estilo.- comentó resueltamente la Itako para tratar de no alarmar a Naomi. Era muy normal que Len desapareciera de repente sin decir a donde se dirigía, para aparecer meses después sin intención alguna de dar cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por otro lado, no podía creer que hiciese eso justamente cuando la madre de su hijo estaba por dar a luz... podía jurar que si el idiota de Yoh se atreviese a hacerle lo mismo luego de embarazarla, el infeliz lo lamentaría para toda su vida. –Estaba pensando... quizás cuando nazca el niño deberías mudarte a la habitación 12. Es mas cálida porque linda con las aguas termales, y además estarás lejos del alboroto que provocan esos... maldición- Anna se interrumpió al ver el semblante dolorido de Naomi, y agua en el suelo- La bolsa se rompió... ¿no te sentías algo descompuesta?- La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

- Solo una pequeña molestia, que es normal. Es solo que... bien, despues de lo que dijo Ryu me puse algo nerviosa, supongo que los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada- trató de pormenorizar. La verdad era que se sentía bastante exaltada, pues el pensar que le hubiese sucedido algo a Len la ponía muy intranquila, y por el otro lado, gracias a su preocupación, su parto se había adelantado dos semanas, y al ser primeriza no sabía bien que hacer. Anna asintió, anotando mentalmente que luego se ocuparía personalmente de Ryu, por insensato.

- Todo esto es muy repentino... ¡Ryu, Horo Horo vengan inmediatamente!- Gritó Anna al tiempo que ayudaba a Naomi a levantarse y la conducía a su habitación. Rápidamente los dos shamanes aparecieron en el comedor mojados y vestidos con una toalla corta, Ryu con el pañuelo sucio todavía en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué le sucede? Preguntó Horo al ver a Naomi y luego el suelo mojado- al escucharlo, Anna revoleó los ojos.

- Te daré dos opciones: 1)está dando a luz, o 2) teníamos ganas de verlos desnudos con esas ridículas toallas semi mojadas (que por cierto son mías, ya hablaremos de eso después)- los ojos de los dos shamanes se agrandaron por la sorpresa y se miraron sin saber que hacer.

- Esto es lo que sucederá- comenzó Anna- Yo iré a comprar unos pañales pues el parto se adelantó y no había nada preparado para llevar al hospital, mientras ustedes la llevan a su cuarto y llaman a los paramédicos, no tenemos un vehículo y esto no puede esperar- la voz de la Itako no dio lugar a discusiones y los dos jóvenes asintieron algo temblorosos. Acto seguido, Anna tomó con rapidez su bolso y salió por la puerta. 

- Bien doña Naomi, la llevaré a su habitación. Tu llama a los paramédicos- declaró Ryu con falsa determinación. Ella asintió levemente antes de no poder contener un grito de dolor producto de una contracción. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron petrificados ante el alarido, asustados y confundidos ¿era normal que le duela tanto? ¿qué podían hacer?. Al ver la cara de sus acompañantes, y darse cuenta de que tendría que ser ella la que dijera frases tranquilizantes o seguirían en ese comedor hasta la noche, se dirigió a los dos. 

- Está bien, esto es normal que me suceda y con el correr del tiempo va a ser peor, pero no se preocupen, no ocurre nada malo (creo) todos los partos son así-

Ellos suspiraron un poco mas aliviados y la llevaron a su habitación. En ese momento, Yoh y Manta regresaban del entrenamiento diario del primero. Al escuchar las voces que provenían desde la habitación de Naomi se acercaron con rapidez y vieron lo que sucedía.

- Bueno, jijiji parece que las cosas se adelantaron un poco ¿no?- comentó risueñamente Yoh, acercándose a la cama.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó un poco mas serio.

- B-bien, aunque podría estar mejor- logró decir Naomi antes de que otra contracción la asaltara. Estaba bastante agitada y su brilloso cabello negro estaba ahora mojado de sudor.

- Bien, quédese tranquila, ya van a llegar los paramédicos- declaró Ryu mientras le colocaba un paño frío en la cabeza.

- Ryu, eso es para la fiebre, tonto- lo corrigió Horo, al tiempo que comenzó a echarle un poco de aire a la joven- esto es lo que se debe hacer.

- No digas tonterías... siempre en televisión piden agua y unos paños...-

- Calientes, Ryu. Y no son precisamente para la cabeza- acotó Tokaguerou que ahora se había sumado al grupo de hombres en pánico. 

Yoh empezó a emitir una constante risita nerviosa, al tiempo que Manta abría su enciclopedia para ver si encontraba algo útil. Por su parte, Naomi deseaba que Anna llegase pronto, pues aunque agradecía la buena voluntad de los muchachos, la verdad era que estaban mas asustados que ella y no tenían idea de que hacer, lo que no llevaba a nada bueno. Para matar el tiempo, y tratar de distender la situación, Yoh comenzó a contar chistes que Cocolove le había enseñado, sólo para recibir miradas asesinas de los presentes, aunque en sí las bromas cumplían su cometido, entretener hasta que los médicos llegaran. Para alivio de la población masculina en la sala, Anna apareció cargando una bolsas.

- ¿Todavía no están en el hospital?- preguntó alterada, al ver el estado de la joven y la completa ineptitud de todos los presentes.

- Ya nos hemos ocupado de eso, doña Anna, Horo Horo llamó a los paramédicos apenas usted se fue, pero todavía no vienen ¿Cierto?- al ver que Horo Horo no contestaba y que estaba algo sonrojado, reiteró- ¿Cierto? - el mencionado emitió una risita nerviosa.

- E-es que con todo el movimiento de traerla aquí y que se sentía mal pues... me olvidé.- pudo confesar, algo apesadumbrado. 

-¿¿Quee??- fue la pregunta general. Si Anna no hubiese tenido algo mas importante que atender, lo hubiera golpeado. En vez de eso, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, lo mas rápido posible.

- Bien ya no hay tiempo para hospital, el niño tendrá que nacer aquí- declaró con firmeza.- no se preocupen, ustedes no harán nada- aclaró a los jóvenes que de repente se habían puesto tiesos de los nervios- solo Manta me ayudará-

- ¿Quee? ¿Y yo por que?- preguntó algo incómodo.

- Porque eres el mas culto y necesito un asistente. Lamentablemente Fausto no se encuentra aquí, y tu eres el mas apto. Tú- apuntó a Ryu- ve a calentar una olla con agua. Tu- apuntó a Horo- ve a traer toallas limpias y también unas sábanas. Yoh, ve a preparar la cena, terminaré muy hambrienta luego de esto- así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la habitación quedó despejada y Naomi pudo relajarse un poco. 

Len no podía creer su mala suerte. Había ido hasta su casa en china para recoger algunas cosas de cuando era niño, para darle una sorpresa a Naomi y había hecho el trayecto de ida en avión con un sol radiante. Tuvo que ocurrírsele que a la hora de volver llevaría a Hakuoh consigo y cabalgaría un tramo (necesitaba aire fresco) para que a una hora de trayecto se largara a llover torrencialmente. Afortunadamente, llevaba su pequeño tesoro en un bolsito de cuero que lo protegería de la humedad. Para ser sincero, esperaba que a ella le gustara lo que traía, tenía muchas ganas de sorprenderla y creyó que la mejor manera de hacerlo, sería llevar algo suyo, un pedazo de historia que quería compartir con ella, ya que siempre le demandaba que le hablase de su pasado. Bien, ¿qué mas perteneciente al pasado que una pañoleta de piel con la insignia de su familia, la misma con la que lo habían envuelto a él cuando había nacido? Además, había encontrado pequeños animales tallados en marfil, que recordaba haber tenido en su habitación hasta que un día desaparecieron, pues su padre creía que con seis años ya estaba grande para juguetes... Aunque él era reacio a todo ese tipo de manifestaciones, no le importaba en absoluto tenerlas de vez en cuando con su esposa, y mas ahora que quería recuperarla. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando estaba a dos cuadras de la pensión. No supo decir si era el frío que sentía su cuerpo empapado, o... algo mas.

Al entrar en el comedor, un grito de dolor indiscutiblemente efectuado por Naomi tensó sus nervios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo metido en la habitación, chorreando agua y con su cuchilla en la mano, dispuesto a despedazar a cualquiera que estuviese lastimando a su esposa.

- L-Len... – el joven giró instantáneamente la vista hacia la cama, al escuchar su nombre, y ahí fue que vio a su esposa en tratativas de parto. ¿No se suponía que faltaban unas semanas?- Se acercó a la cama y sin importarle que Anna (que lo miraba enfadada) y Manta estuviesen presentes, la tomó de la mano y le apartó el cabello de la cara con suavidad. 

- Ya estoy aquí. ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó casi en un susurro, al tiempo que ella le apretaba la mano al sentir una fuerte contracción.

- Creo que en esto ya no puedes... ayudarme, pero me alegra que estés aquí. No te preocupes, Anna se ocupará.- Len miró de reojo a Anna, y luego a su esposa.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó acariciándole el cabello. Naomi escudriñó las profundidades de sus ojos dorados, y comprendió que si admitía estar asustada, él se pondría mas nervioso, y no quería que él se sintiera mal. 

- ¿Cómo puedo tener miedo si estás aquí conmigo?- replicó con una media sonrisa, típica de las de él. Len le besó la frente con suavidad y sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se ponía rígido a causa de otro espasmo. Se le hizo un nudo la garganta, sintiéndose culpable de ese sufrimiento... él la había embarazado y ahora ella podía morir por su culpa, y sería algo que nunca podría perdonarse. De repente, ella le asió la mano y comprendió que quería decirle algo, así que acercó su rostro al de ella.

- Len... – susurró la joven- por favor, márchate, no puedo... no puedo gritar delante de ti- el asintió y le dio un último apretón en las manos, antes de levantarse. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta, pudo ver como ella se contenía de dar un alarido. Miró a Anna que ya lo estaba viendo con bastante impaciencia.

- ¿No puedes hacer nada por ella?...- preguntó con un gesto casi aniñado.

- Ella es pequeña y tu hijo es enorme, así es un nacimiento- lo cortó, al tiempo que lo sacaba al pasillo y cerraba la puerta con llave –Ahora no molesten y encuentren algo productivo para hacer- fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de Anna por detrás de la puerta.

Las horas pasaban y cada grito de Naomi rasgaba profundamente el alma de Len, quien estaba sentado en el techo de la pensión a pesar de la lluvia. Las dos veces que había querido entrar a la habitación para ver que rayos estaba sucediendo, había sido detenido por sus amigos, y por primera vez tuvo que admitir que para esta situación en particular era un completo inútil, y eso le molestaba, le resultaba desagradable ser incompetente, y mas cuando su esposa estaba sufriendo tanto por su culpa. Maldición, la amaba. Era la única persona además de su hermana con quien se sentía totalmente a gusto, y también, la única persona que conocía sus debilidades, celosamente guardadas al escrutinio de los demás. Los había separado su orgullo por bastante tiempo, y ahora, que todavía no la había recuperado, estaba la posibilidad de que muriera por dar a luz a su hijo. Si eso sucedía, no podría perdonárselo nunca. No sabiendo ya que hacer, bajó del techo y se dirigió al comedor, donde estaban los demás esperando el desenlace. Yoh estaba bastante tranquilo, pues estaba seguro que Anna sabía lo que hacía, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Len. En todos los años que lo conocía, jamás le había visto perder el control de sus emociones, y además siempre se encontraba a la defensiva. Ese día, sin embargo, detrás de su semblante serio se veía una marcada vulnerabilidad y un dejo de impaciencia que no le molestaba evidenciar. Yoh lo entendió... y decidió hacer algo por su amigo.

- Oye Len, ¿Quieres algo de leche?- preguntó sonriente. El aludido no contestó, estaba demasiado absorto en sus cavilaciones. Yoh no volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero se levantó y al rato apareció con un vaso de leche que depositó delante de Len. El joven lo notó y se lo agradeció con la mirada, para luego beberse de un solo sorbo el contenido del recipiente.

- Bien, con eso será suficiente - declaró Yoh- Lo siento amigo, pero era la única manera de ayudarte.-

- ¿De que diablos estás hablando, Yoh?- preguntó el futuro padre, al tiempo que notaba cómo sus párpados se hacían cada vez mas pesados y se cerraban contra su voluntad, sumiéndose un rato después en la profunda inconsciencia. 

Despertó con un profundo dolor de cabeza, la cual se tomó con rapidez antes de abrir los ojos.

- ¡Por fin lo he conseguido! Ya se despertó- declaró orgullosa la voz de Horo Horo.

- Len que bueno que despiertas, hace una hora que queríamos hacerlo pero no reaccionabas... creo que a Don Yoh se le fue la mano con el polvo somnífero...- comentó Ryu al tiempo que le palmeaba la espalda para despabilarlo.

- ¿Qué?- todo el parloteo lo había confundido, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que si no se agarraba de la pared caería inmediatamente al suelo. Luego recordó el maldito vaso de leche... Yoh lo había drogado para que la espera no lo volviera loco, y le resultaba extremadamente humillante. 

- Sí - acordó Horo- yo también lo pensé... por suerte despertaste cuando te dí con mi tabla de... ¡oye! No seas malagradecido ¿dónde vas?- exclamó al ver que el joven no le prestaba atención y se encaminaba para el pasillo.

Len caminó como pudo hasta llegar a la instancia de las habitaciones, donde se encontraba Yoh charlando animadamente con Manta, quien estaba sentado en una silla. Lentamente se acercó al dueño de la pensión, y antes de que el otro lo pudiera prever, le dio un golpe que lo hizo volar por la habitación.

- Gracias- murmuró al joven despatarrado en el suelo, que reía como si le estuviesen haciendo cosquillas. Luego se puso mas serio y miró a Manta, algo sonrojado- ¿Puedo... pasar?-

- Adelante Len, ella te está esperando- contestó sonriente el enanín.

Con la mano algo temblorosa "por el maldito fármaco" (se justificó), abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación. Ésta estaba casi a oscuras y agudizando la vista pudo ver la forma de Naomi sobre la cama. Se acercó casi silenciosamente y encendió un velador. 

- Así que... ya despertaste- la voz cansada de Naomi lo hizo voltear, se la veía pálida y agotada, pero al mismo tiempo, le pareció que estaba mas bella que nunca. 

- Lo siento- dijo algo sonrojado- no quise...-

- Lo sé, Anna me lo contó. Dijo que estabas muy nervioso- interrumpió con suavidad.

- Tenía miedo de perderte- admitió mirando hacia abajo- me sentí tan inútil... que me resultó desesperante- terminó al tiempo que la miraba nuevamente a los ojos.

- Bien, no has perdido nada... en este caso lo ganaste- ella sonrió y tomó el pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta celeste que dormitaba a su lado.- Te presento a Tsen,Tao tu hijo... nuestro hijo.- Al correr casi con torpeza el borde de la manta, Len pudo ver a un pequeño niño de mirada ambarina que lo observó con cierto interés, antes de volver a dormirse contra el regazo de su madre. Por un momento no supo que decir, todo lo que pudo hacer fue besar a Naomi en la frente, y agradecerle al oído por le hijo que acababa de darle.

- Me habían dicho que era grande, pero es el trozo de humanidad mas pequeño que vi en mi vida- susurró al tiempo que rozaba la mano del bebé con un dedo. 

- Tiene tus ojos... va a ser todo un conquistador ¿no te parece?- preguntó risueña al ver que las mejillas de Len se ponían escarlata.

- Eso es evidente, es un Tao- logró decir con algo de vanidad- siento haberme ausentado, no pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir tan pronto y quería darte una sorpresa- comentó.

- ¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó Naomi con interés.

- Ahh... son solo cosas de cuando era pequeño... pense que te gustarían...- contestó con cierta incomodidad.

- Gracias. Eres muy tierno ¿lo sabías?- preguntó ella al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por el rostro.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - objetó él con vehemencia, solo para despertar a su hijo y hacerlo llorar por primera vez. Obviamente, su objeción quedó totalmente refutada cuando tomó con cierta inexperiencia a Tsen en brazos y comenzó a mecerlo cuidadosamente para que cesara de sollozar. 

Continuará...

Bueno, anteúltimo capítulo. Ya se que tardé mucho, pero al final me quede dos semanas en la playa en vez de una... y cuando volví, además de hacer el fic tuve que empezar a preparar otro final de la Universidad (Historia Constitucional) asi que estuve algo ocupada, supongo que sabrán perdonarme ^_^

Saludos A: Ady, Korishiteru, Hikaru Asakura, Karin Hitomi Kitzune, Kanna Sagara, Kikis Tao, Xgirl 1, Hydou, Romina-chan de Tao, Brenda-chan, Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao, Rika asakura, Nadilius Weasley y Yom Kippur por sus reviews!!! Que emoción llegué a los 112 (mmm la verdad que no me lo esperaba, así que gracias por leerme) ^_^.

Nos vemos en unos días, 

Vale-chan


	15. Deseo de Tanabata

Capítulo – 15: Deseo de Tanabata 

Diez meses habían transcurrido desde el nacimiento de Tsen, y el verano había llegado a Funbari, colmando el lugar de vivos colores y sorpresivamente bastantes lluvias refrescantes, impropias de la estación.

- Horo Horo! ¿Ya está listo mi baño?- la voz de Anna resonó en el patio y el aludido asintió con algo de irritación mientras echaba el último madero al calentador. –Mas te vale que el agua no esté muy caliente...- murmuró la itako al tiempo que se volteaba para entrar a la casa.

- Mas te vale que el agua no esté muy caliente...- repitió Horo con voz burlona- Si te preocupa la maldita temperatura, deberías hacer las cosas tú misma por una vez en tu vida y dejarme en paz.- comentó para sí, acomodado en cuclillas delante del escalfador de la bañera. Comenzó a levantarse frotándose la espalda e inesperadamente, antes de que pudiera moverse de su posición, un chorro de agua hirviendo le cayó encima proveniente de la ventanilla del baño. El agredido soltó un aullido de dolor, al tiempo que fue asistido casi inmediatamente por Kororo que ayudó a enfriar a situación. 

- Te lo advertí- la voz inexpresiva de Anna se filtró a través de la pared de madera- y ahora que lo mencionas, no tengo necesidad de hacer ciertas tareas, ya que para eso están los parásitos que utilizan las instalaciones y la comida sin pagar un centavo- luego de esta declaración, lo único que pudo escucharse fue el sonido de un cuerpo sumergiéndose en el agua. Como era previsible, nada había cambiado...

- Maldición ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?- lloriqueaba Ryu al tiempo que trataba de coser sin mucho éxito el dobladillo de un kimono. La tarde iba cayendo y él había deshecho y vuelto a hacer la misma parte de la prenda mas o menos unas 50 veces, pues no lograba conformar a doña Anna....

- Nadie te pidió que nos ayudes- lo cortó la itako sin levantar la vista de su tarea.

Ambos se encontraban en el comedor junto con Naomi y Tamao, quien había vuelto de la ciudad un poco mas desenvuelta, al tratar su timidez con los cursos de teatro. En una semana sería el festival de Tanabata o fiesta de las estrellas y todos estaban muy entusiasmados, mas que nada las mujeres, que habían decidido fabricarse ellas mismas los trajes tradicionales que iban a lucir en la celebración. Como Ryu estaba algo aburrido, y había terminado con sus quehaceres, se había ofrecido de buena fe a ayudar en lo que le fuera posible. Para su mala suerte, la que primero aceptó su ayuda fue Anna, quien lo explotó toda la tarde con sus directivas y lo hizo desear arrepentirse de haberse ofrecido. Naomi miró el reloj y advirtió que había pasado la hora de alimentar a Tsen. El pequeño se encontraba sentado en una alfombra y miraba todo con gran curiosidad. Era un niño bastante tranquilo, prácticamente no lloraba y parecía entender todo lo que se le decía. Ya tenía el cabello negro bastante largo, el cual había heredado de Naomi, aunque se podía notar un incipiente remolino sospechosamente parecido a un cuernito que surgía en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Como era normal en los niños de su edad, a la primera oportunidad gateaba hacia donde fuera para explorar nuevos horizontes, dejando algo de desorden en el camino. Por fortuna había roto muy pocas cosas, las cuales obviamente Len había reintegrado a la dueña de casa. Algo gracioso era que él era el único integrante de la pensión que no se amedrentaba ante Anna, es mas, se reía cuando ella lo regañaba, tensando bastante sus nervios. Por lo general, a menos que fuera su madre, miraba con cierta rebeldía a pesar de su corta edad, a cualquiera que osara reprenderlo cuando andaba en sus incursiones. 

Naomi lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó hacia el jardín, el clima estaba agradable y además no había concurrencia. Se sentó en un escalón de madera y se dispuso a darle la comidilla que Ryu le había preparado, sin percibir una presencia que observaba desde las sombras. 

Len no podía apartar los ojos de la escena. Yoh lo había invitado a cenar esa noche y había decidido ir un poco mas temprano para ver a Naomi y a su hijo. En los diez meses que habían pasado, se había comportado según el acuerdo y en ningún momento hizo alusión al tema de ellos como pareja, ella había pedido el tiempo, ella lo terminaba. También debía agregarse el factor de que nunca estaban a solas, y eso lo incomodaba pues no podía evitar serle algo indiferente y eso no era lo ideal si quería recuperarla. Si bien iba de visita día por medio, igual que antes de que el niño naciera, ahora estaba mucho mas pendiente de su mujer y por lo general la seguía en todas sus salidas, obviamente sin que ella lo notase, para asegurarse de que nada le sucediera. Tenía que admitir que se sentía un idiota. El, el gran Len Tao, no era capaz de apartar a su esposa del grupo por unos momentos y decirle de una vez por todas que la quería a su lado. No era bueno para esas cosas, y lo que lo detenía además, era el hecho de que cuando por fin se había animado, ella le había pedido prudencia... Estaba pensando en eso cuando ella se levantó y entró de nuevo a la pensión. Esperó un momento prudencial para no levantar sospechas, y luego tocó la puerta. Luego de un rato, Anna lo recibió.

- Pero miren quien viene a la hora de la comida...- comentó mordaz, al tiempo que lo dejaba pasar. Haciendo caso omiso de la provocación de Anna, recorrió la habitación con la vista pero no vio a Naomi en el comedor ni en la cocina. – Está por bañar a Tsen- le dijo Itako sin que él le preguntara- ve con ella y no estorbes.

Luego de pensarlo un momento se dirigió al baño grande, donde supuso que se encontraría ella y no se equivocó. Naomi estaba de espaldas a él, con Tsen dentro de un fuentón de madera rebosante de burbujas. Aprovechando el ruido del agua, se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, pero cuando el niño lo vio, comenzó a reír al tiempo que alargaba los bracitos en su dirección. Esta actitud hizo que Naomi volteara para ver que era lo que miraba su hijo, y al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con su marido.

- Hola Len!- saludó animada- no pensé que vinieras ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con rapidez, al tiempo que trataba de mantener a su hijo quieto en el agua para que no la salpicara mas de lo que estaba.

- Cansado, estuve entrenando desde la mañana. Yoh me llamó para venir a cenar, insistió tanto que terminé por venir... – comentó como al pasar, para no parecer desesperado.

- Comprendo... espero que no te haya molestado,- replicó ella- yo le dije a Yoh que te invitara, luego de hacerlo recordé que era miércoles, y es cuando mas entrenas. Si estás cansado no tienes que quedarte- 

- Ya estoy aquí ¿no?- comentó con su sonrisa de superación. En realidad estaba pasmado. _Ella_ le había pedido a Yoh que lo invitara, tal vez... sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron cuando un enorme salpicón de agua le dio de lleno en el rostro. -¿Qué demonios...?- se interrumpió al ver la cara de Tsen que lo miraba con atención, esperando que lo regañara.

- ¿Mmm... quieres ayudar?- Preguntó Naomi, rodeando el fuentón para dejarle un lugar. Si bien al principio no le convenció la idea, la expectativa de compartir un momento a solas con su familia inclinó la balanza a favor de salir chorreando jabón y pescar un resfriado. Al principio le costó un poco, pues el niño era muy inquieto, y no sabía como manipularlo pues temía lastimarlo. Luego de un momento, repartiéndose las tareas, lograron solucionar el asunto y tuvieron una conversación "decente" después de tanto tiempo, claro que la mayoría de la charla era giró en torno a Tsen. Terminando ya con el niño, Len levantó la cabeza para hacer un comentario y no pudo evitar mirar el pecho de Naomi, quien vestía una camisa blanca, obviamente empapada... y reveladora. Tragó saliva y trató de hacer de cuenta que no lo había notado, pero sus ojos no podían desviarse de la escena, y como era evidente, su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente ante el estímulo. Al instante, Naomi se sonrojó y trató de taparse disimuladamente con el brazo. Len lo advirtió y no le importó, pues pudo ver los sentimientos encontrados en los ojos de la joven, y supo que si en ese momento avanzaba... ella no se resistiría. Si no podía expresarse con palabras, bueno, dejaría que su cuerpo se encargara de pedirle perdón. Con sinceridad, estaba a punto de echar al cuerno ese estúpido acuerdo del tiempo y hacer suya a su esposa en el medio del baño cuando Tsen le arrojó un juguete en la cabeza y le hizo recordar su presencia. Volviendo a tierra, maldijo en silencio su rápida reacción ante un poco de piel femenina y apartó el rostro algo inquieto.

- Lo siento- mintió- igual no vi nada.- agregó al tiempo que envolvía a su hijo en una toalla.

- ¿Hm? Ah, esto- señaló la zona de conflicto- no importa- trató de minimizar la situación- no es nada que no hayas visto antes ¿No?- remató, soltando una risita nerviosa. Lamentablemente, su intento de pormenorizar el episodio, le hizo recordar a Len las veces en que la había visto desnuda, y eso lo encendió mas. Intentando hacer uso de su fuerte autocontrol, dictaminó casi con aspereza.

- Ve a cambiar a Tsen, va a enfermarse- A Naomi no le pasó por alto el cambio de actitud, y no pudo evitar pensar que quizá lo había molestado con el comentario. Hacía ya un año y medio que no convivían y no era adecuado hablar de eso, mas cuando no estaba segura de cómo estaban las cosas. Pretendió no haber percibido el cambio de actitud.

- Tranquilo Len, es verano, es imposible que...-

- Maldición, ¡déjame solo! ¿no lo entiendes?- la cortó, antes de que pudiera medir sus palabras. Ella lo miró por un momento y luego asintió en silencio, saliendo con rapidez del cuarto de baño. Sintió ganas de golpearse a si mismo cuando divisó fugazmente unas lágrimas silenciosas en el rostro de su esposa cuando abandonaba la habitación. Perfecto, primero quería violarla, ahora la había hecho llorar. Reprimió el impulso de ir tras ella y se mojó la cara con agua helada, luego de lo cual abandonó la pensión sin que nadie lo notara.

- ¡Hermanito!- la voz inconfundible de Jun y la repentina claridad que le dio en el rostro, producto de una cortina plenamente abierta lo despertó sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó medio dormido

- Esperé a que fueras a recogerme a la pista de aterrizaje, pero me aburrí.-

- Lo olvidé. Lo siento- se disculpó.

- Te ves terrible ¿dormiste poco?- al no obtener respuesta, cambió de tema - ¿Y Naomi? Hace tanto que no la veo... ¿está en la cocina?- preguntó con entusiasmo.

-... Vive en casa de Yoh- Jun abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué? Pense que se habían arreglado, no quisimos molestarlos en este tiempo pues con madre pensamos que estarían disfrutando de su... bien, reconciliación-

- No es algo que te importe, Jun. Ahora déjame dormir- contestó con voz cansada. Ignorando el mal humor de su hermano, al cual estaba acostumbrada, se sentó en la cama y lo destapó de golpe.

- Claro que me importa, Len. Mi sobrino está de por medio, me muero por conocerlo y la familia también... ¿se volvieron a pelear?- Sabiendo que su hermana no cesaría de hacerle preguntas, decidió contestar rápidamente su cuestionario para que lo dejara en paz. Por otro lado, tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que quizá Jun pudiera ayudarlo resolver su dilema. 

- No discutimos... ella me pidió un tiempo cuando Tsen nació y yo se lo di. No puedo obligar a alguien a que me quiera si siente lo contrario.-

- Está bien, hermanito pero... ¿diez meses? ¿no es un poco...extendido?- Len se sonrojó.

- Nunca tengo oportunidad de hablar con ella, eso es todo. Y... no estoy tan seguro de que quiera volver a intentarlo- comentó mas para sí que para su hermana. 

- Si no hablas con ella nunca lo vas a saber. Es increíble que seas tan cobarde... puedes perder a la persona que amas por ser tan tosco. Ahora levántate y ve a hablar con ella- dictaminó la joven con determinación.- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó al ver la cara de consternación de su hermano. El calló un momento, pero luego procedió a contarle lo sucedido en casa de Yoh, cinco días atrás.

- ¿Y no le dijiste nada desde entonces? Ay Len, tuviste los mejores tutores y serás muy buen peleador, pero decididamente el factor mujeres no es uno de tus fuertes.- comentó apesadumbrada. Sabía que su hermano quería a Naomi, y estaba segura de que ella sentía lo mismo por él, pero si alguien no intervenía, la relación podía enfriarse del todo y ya nada se podría hacer. Pensó un momento la situación y la manera de revertirla. Al final, una idea le vino a la mente- ¡Escucha! Mañana es Tanabata, aprovecha esta fecha para decirle todo... ¡que romántico! Será perfecto... y yo me ocuparé de mi sobrinito para que ustedes puedan... bien, desenvolverse sin contratiempos- decidió emocionada. Len volvió a sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo diablos quieres que...- 

- No te preocupes ^_^ - lo cortó- voy a encargarme de todo, no puedes fallar. Lo primero que debes hacer es buscar un atuendo elegante para la ocasión, y luego pasaremos a ver cómo vas a abordarla....- así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Len pasó de la apatía a la determinación, a medida que Jun trazaba los pasos a seguir para la noche que decidiría el futuro de su matrimonio. 

Naomi se encontraba ayudando a Tamao a arreglar la mesa para el almuerzo, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Como Horo Horo estaba siendo castigado por Anna, por haber manchado su kimono festivo con chocolate, y a Ryu no se lo veía por ningún lado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a atender. No pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver a su sonriente cuñada parada en la puerta de calle. 

- Hola hermanita- la saludó Jun con calidez- Tenía muchos deseos de verte-

- Yo también Jun... pasa. ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Naomi al tiempo que la conducía a su habitación para poder conversar a solas.

- Bien igual que siempre, como las cosas estaban algo tensas en china decidí venir a Japón para visitar a Len. La verdad, en casa no sabíamos nada de ustedes, ni siquiera de que estabas embarazada, me enteré que tenía un sobrino la semana pasada... cuando Bazon apareció fugazmente en la casa y me pidió que viniera... aprovechando el mal humor de mamá porque la nueva decoración de la casa no era lo que esperaba, me embarqué en un avión en cuanto pude...- hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento- Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, me gustaría ver a mi sobrinito- aventuró. Naomi asintió y entraron a la habitación, donde se encontraba Tsen que recién despertaba. Al verlo los ojos de Jun se abrieron de par en par. 

- ¡Pero si es igual a mi hermanito cuando era pequeño!- exclamó entusiasmada- había imaginado que habría algún parecido, pero esto es increíble- declaró al tiempo que lo alzaba para verlo mejor y saludarlo.- Por cierto... no me esperaba que ustedes vivieran separados, sobre todo ahora que tienen un bebé... ¿riñeron? ¿estás saliendo con alguien mas?- comentó de improvisto, con la intención de turbarla con la sorpresa y obtener información. 

-¿Eh? No...- fue lo que pudo decir ante el embate verbal de su cuñada- es solo que... bien, yo no estaba segura de que hacer luego de aclarar lo sucedido cuando Len apareció en mi casa- comentó algo turbada.

- Es normal... ¿Y?- la apuró Jun

- Solo eso- declaró, al tiempo que tomaba a su hijo, que deseaba moverse de los opresores brazos de su tía para respirar un poco de oxigeno.- Yo le pedí un tiempo para acostumbrarme a la situación, y luego de ese día en que nos reencontramos, las cosas han estado así.- Jun revoleó los ojos.

- ¿Y luego de diez meses del nacimiento de su hijo todavía no hablaron al respecto?- preguntó. Quería dejar de lado lo que le había dicho su hermano y escuchar las dos versiones, para estar segura de cómo intervenir. Ella sabía que por mas que no lo demostrara demasiado, Len todavía amaba a su esposa, pero no estaba segura de que había sucedido con Naomi luego de tanto tiempo.

- No... supongo que Len ya tomó una determinación al respecto y yo no quiero entrar en conflicto. Supongo que su idea es hacerse cargo de Tsen, pero las cosas seguirán como están entre nosotros. Jun casi se cae sentada al escuchar el comentario ¿en qué pensaban su hermano y ella?. Decididamente los dos creían saber que pensaba el otro sin cruzar palabra, obviamente con resultados adversos y se negaban a dar el primer paso por ¿miedo? ¿orgullo? No lo podía imaginar. 

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Len quiere eso?- preguntó cautamente. Al formular su cuñada esa pregunta, Naomi procedió a contarle lo sucedido en el baño, la única vez que habían tenido un momento de intimidad.

- ... Por un momento creí que... bien, que él sentía lo mismo de antes, y no se por que me dio algo de vergüenza, supongo que porque hace mucho que nosotros no... bien ya sabes...- Jun asintió- para aliviar la tensión hice un comentario acerca de nuestra relación y de repente se puso tenso, y me pidió que lo dejara solo- explicó mirando hacia otro lado- luego de ese día no volvió a la pensión.

- El muy tonto...- murmuró Jun. – Bien, había decidido no inmiscuirme en relaciones ajenas... pero esto me supera.- declaró convencida- Mi hermano no estaba precisamente enojado cuando te gritó esa tarde. El... no se como decirlo... digamos que descubrió ciertos anhelos que tenía para contigo, los cuales quería satisfacer en ese momento. Como era evidente, el estaba (y está) en la misma creencia que tú, de que la otra persona no quiere volver a intentarlo, y sumado a que en ese momento estaba el niño, bueno se dio cuenta de que no era el momento. Quiso que te fueras para que no notaras su reacción, nunca fue otra su intención- para esta altura, Naomi estaba roja como un tomate- Le pregunté al muy tonto por que no había aclarado la situación contigo, y la respuesta fue la de siempre- comentó Jun exasperada. 

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto la joven.

- Que dejara de molestarlo. Pero conociéndolo, yo se que no lo ha hecho porque le causa incomodidad hablar al respecto, tu sabes como es, prefiere la acción a las palabras- acotó guiñándole un ojo a su cuñada- y supongo que no sabe como abordarte. Bien, ahora que te dije esto, quiero que seas sincera conmigo. ¿Todavía amas a mi hermano? Y me refiero a algo mas que un amigo o el padre de tu hijo.- preguntó, con el semblante ahora serio. 

- Yo... si, claro que lo amo. Se que fui una estúpida en dudarlo, pero necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y....-

- ¡Excelente!- interrumpió Jun entusiasmada- era lo que esperaba escuchar. Y ya que él no se ha puesto en campaña pare decírtelo, y tu necesitas escucharlo, sus sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, es mas, se han acentuado.- declaró en tono confidencial- Bien! Ya aclarado el asunto, quiero ver que vas a ponerte en Tanabata.-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Naomi ante el repentino cambio de tema.

- Tanabata, Naomi. Es mañana ¿recuerdas? Estoy segura de que Len y tu van a poder hablar, ya que no habrá interrupciones pues todos estarán festejando- antes de que Naomi pudiese contestar, Jun agregó- Y en cuanto a Tsen... bien, va a acompañarme durante el festival para que se familiarice conmigo y tú tengas las manos desocupadas- Naomi se sonrojó por tercera vez. Luego de recibir toda esa información, debía admitir que se sentía algo nerviosa. Antes de Len nunca había tenido otra pareja, y todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido a su lado... Ahora, luego de bastante tiempo, iban a reencontrarse con un único propósito y todo iba a ser como la primera vez, y se sentía como una niña nerviosa cuando lo que quería era actuar como una mujer. Fue sacada de su ensimismamiento cuando Jun repitió por tercera vez su nombre y la obligó a mostrarle el kimono que había estado confeccionando para esa noche tan especial.

Continuara... (no me maten....)

Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo. La verdad es que estoy HIPER ocupada con la universidad y no tengo tiempo para nada... casualmente ayer rendí un final y ya tengo que empezar a preparar otro para la semana que viene. Si bien quería terminar la historia en este capitulo, la verdad es que los tiempos no me dan así que publiqué la primera mitad que tengo hecha (la hacía en los minutos de descanso) y en unos días, después de terminar de rendir, voy a publicar la parte del festival, con lo que terminaria todo. Decidí hacer esto porque me ha escrito bastante gente preguntando que pasa, y para no hacerlos esperar mas, partí el ultimo capitulo por la mitad. El no haberlo terminado no significa mala predisposición ni bloqueo de autor, sino que también tengo una vida, ademas de escribir, y si no me preocupo por mis estudios o mi futuro nadie mas lo va a hacer. (ya sone como una vieja resentida... pero la cosa es así).

Agradecimientos a : Yom Kippur, Korishiteru, Kanna Sagara, Hikaru Asakura, Xlt, Aome, Nadilius Weasley de Diethel, Brenda-chan. Freya, Mely-chan, Ady, Karin Hitomi Kitzune, Kajime, Niky Asakura, Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao, Loconexion y MangaBaka por los reviews, no estaremos viendo en un tiempito 

Besos

Vale-chan


	16. Deseo de Tanabata 2da parte

Capítulo – 16: Deseo de Tanabata 2da parte 

La historia de Tanabata, el festival de las estrellas, cuenta la historia de Orihime, la modista del emperador de los cielos. Esta estaba tan compenetrada con su trabajo, confeccionando trajes para el emperador y sus hijos, que no tenía tiempo para ella misma. El emperador, viendo esto se apiadó de ella y la casó con un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río celestial.

Orihime comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con su esposo, descuidando sus tareas. Un emperador decente, decididamente no anda desnudo por la vida, por lo que se vio forzado a prohibirle a Orihime ver a su esposo por siempre. 

Ella lloró tan vehementemente y rogó por su amor, que el emperador se compadeció de ambos y le dijo a la pareja que podrían verse una vez al año, en el séptimo día del séptimo mes. En ese tiempo, la constelación del pastor, y la estrella de Orihime, Vega, se encuentran en el cielo, y a ese momento tan especial se lo llama Tanabata.

Esta tradición es proveniente de China, y pasó al Japón mas o menos en el siglo XVIII, celebrándose la ocasión con diferentes decorados, mayoritariamente en arboles y estacas de bambú, vistiendo la población sus atuendos típicos.

Fue en esa escena de celebración que el grupo se encontraba caminando por el parque. Ryu estaba totalmente entusiasmado por la cantidad de señoritas vestidas en coloridos kimonos... solas y esperando por su encuentro. En un arranque de intrepidez Tamao, además de haberse confeccionado su kimono (rosa, con un obi celeste), se había quedado despierta y le había confeccionado un Ji y una Hakama a un gratamente sorprendido Horo Horo, quien caminaba a su lado algo sonrojado y, sospechosamente, sin decir una palabra. Anna aprovechó la ocasión para comprarse algunos adminículos y otras chucherías, las cuales, obviamente, cargaba Yoh con piernas temblorosas. Por otro lado, Naomi caminaba mirando para todos lados, en parte para disfrutar de las distintas atracciones, y en parte para ver si había alguna señal de EL. Sentía mariposas en el estómago, a pesar de haber hablado mucho con Jun, no tenía idea de que iba a decirle a Len cuando lo viera. Acomodó un poco mejor a Tsen en sus brazos, quien estaba bastante inquieto, y se apresuró a seguir a los otros, que al parecer se dirigían a un lugar específico. No tardó en darse cuenta que se orientaban a encontrarse con los Tao, cuando vio a las dos figuras que los aguardaban bajo uno de los árboles ceremoniales, y al parecer, con un dejo de hastío por parte del joven chino, quien solo musitó un "llegan tarde". Jun obvió el comentario de su hermano y comenzó a saludar a todos muy entusiasmada, instándolos a ir a ver unos espectáculos que estaban por comenzar, para luego comprar unos dulces. 

Camino al espectáculo, que por lo anunciado sería de teatro Noh, pasaron por varios escaparates que ofrecían premios por alguna habilidad, por ejemplo las oplas. También estaban los típicos puestos que ofrecían la posibilidad de atrapar peces dorados y otros que vendían juguetes para los niños. Anna se paró en un negocio para que Yoh le ganara un bolso celeste, de los que estaban muy de moda en ese momento, embocando unos aros en unas estacas de madera. Mientras esperaban que Yoh terminase su tarea (la cual le estaba costando mas de la cuenta, para irritación de Anna) Naomi se puso a mirar los otros premios. Había una cantidad variada de objetos, y uno que le llamó la atención fue un adorno para el pelo en tono plateado, con unas pequeñas maripositas que pendían de unas finas cadenas del mismo color. Al terminar su escrutinio por la mesita de los premios, volvió a concentrarse en Yoh, quien estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo. 

- Dos aros- Naomi se volteó al escuchar la voz de Len que se dirigía al dueño. El aludido cobró lo propio y le extendió dos argollas de madera al joven shaman, quien sin mucho esfuerzo las arrojó y dio impecablemente en el blanco. Con una mueca de superación hacia su amigo Yoh, siguió al dueño para escoger su retribución, de espaldas a los demás. 

Con cierta sorpresa, la joven observó que Len se dirigía hacia ella con una cajita de madera en las manos. Se la entregó con un leve rubor en el rostro, sin decir una palabra, y luego se alejó para ir a observar a su amigo Yoh. Intrigada, abrió el recipiente con manos temblorosas y para su sorpresa encontró el adorno del pelo que le había llamado la atención. ¿cómo se había dado cuenta de que le había gustado? Ni siquiera habían estado cerca cuando ella miraba los premios. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo pero ya se encontraba del otro lado del grupo, hablando con Horo Horo. Sonrió y se acercó a los demás, no pudiendo evitar notar que Jun la miraba con cierta picardía en el rostro. Se escuchó un "por fin" proveniente de Anna, quien ya estaba con su ansiado bolso en la mano, y luego todos comenzaron a mirar otras atracciones.

- Bien, ya que Anna consiguió lo que quiere- comentó Jun- les propongo que sigamos adelante, pues nos vamos a perder el espectáculo.-

Todos asintieron y la siguieron a un pequeño anfiteatro construido en madera especialmente para la ocasión. Nadie pudo quejarse pues encontraron una buena fila para sentarse, quedando dispuestos de la siguiente manera: Anna, Yoh, Ryu, Tamao, Horo Horo, Jun, Naomi y Len. No se es escapó ni a Naomi ni a Len que Jun se las había ingeniado para que quedaran solos en la punta, pero no hicieron nada al respecto. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que le función diera comienzo. En un momento una música suave comenzó a emitirse, y dos actores salieron a escena con sus máscaras ceremoniales. La actividad se desarrolló por mas o menos dos horas, y si bien al principio había parecido interesante, la verdad era que Naomi se estaba durmiendo sin remedio.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- nuevamente la voz de Len la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su cerebro procesó la información con rapidez, era ahora o nunca. 

- Sí, gracias- susurró, al tiempo que ambos se levantaban y salían sigilosamente del lugar. - ¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó el joven mirando a su alrededor. 

- Hmm... ¿tomamos un helado? Tengo algo de hambre- propuso ella con algo de timidez.

- De acuerdo. Vamos- fue todo lo que dijo. Luego levantó el brazo caballerosamente para que Naomi lo tomara, y emprendieron la marcha en silencio. La joven escudriñaba al muchacho de reojo. Estaba terriblemente apuesto, la hakama y el ji azul oscuro le sentaban de maravilla, aunque se preguntó como se vería con un verdadero traje chino tradicional. El obviamente notó el escrutinio, pero no le importó. A decir verdad, el tampoco podía sacarle los ojos de encima. No podía evitar notar como la tela roja de su kimono contrastaba con su piel blanca y su cabello negro, pulcramente ataviado en dos rodetes detrás de su nuca. Agradeció mentalmente a su hermana que le había obligado a ponerse ese estúpido uniforme, y se aclaró la garganta. 

- Te sienta bien el rojo. ¿dónde compraste la prenda?- preguntó, mirando hacia adelante. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. 

- ... gracias. No lo compré, con las chicas decidimos confeccionar nuestros propios atuendos para ahorrar dinero, y para tener algo en común que hacer.- hizo una pequeña pausa- y... ¿donde compraste tu traje?-

- Hn. Jun apareció con él hoy por la mañana, y me obligó a utilizarlo- confesó, con un dejo de hastío.

- Bueno, tuvo razón al elegirlo, te queda muy bien. Ah! Ya llegamos- exclamó al llegar a un pequeño local enfrente del parque. 

Se adentraron en el negocio, y se acercaron a una mesita para dos, ubicada en un lugar parecido a un reservado. "Para evitar posibles interrupciones" pensó Len.

- Bien, toma asiento, vuelvo enseguida- declaró dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Aguarda!- lo paró ella- todavía no sabes que voy a pedir...- el no le contestó, solo esbozó una de sus típicas media sonrisas y siguió su camino, dejándola con a palabra en la boca. Se sentó en una de las sillas sin replicar, esperando que él regresara. A veces le molestaban las actitudes machistas por parte de los conocidos, pero cuando provenían de Len... bien, podían tolerarse. Además... no había ido a ese negocio a discutir con él, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba pensando en eso cuando un vaso de vidrio con tres bochas de helado fue posado ante ella. Dos de chocolate, una de limón, como ella siempre lo pedía. Levantó la vista, y miró a Len quien se sentaba enfrente a ella con su postre entre las manos.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó- ¿esto es lo que querías?- ella asintió brevemente y él sonrió con cierta arrogancia, procediendo a probar el helado de menta con chocolate.

Pasaron unos pequeños minutos de silencio, que para ambos bandos fueron interminables. 

- Quería disculparme por gritarte el otro día- dijo él abruptamente.- no fue mi intención tratarte de esa manera- el comentario tomó por sorpresa a Naomi.

- No tienes que disculparte, Len. Si estabas nervioso... bueno, lo entiendo...-

- Pero quiero hacerlo- la interrumpió- cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta de que había sido grosero contigo... un poco mas de la cuenta- terminó, posando su vista de nuevo en su helado.

- Y... ¿que has estado haciendo estos días?- preguntó ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Hn. He estado entrenando... Bazon se está volviendo muy perezoso últimamente, y no deseo un espíritu bueno para nada a mi servicio. Bien, eso sumado al papeleo de la empresa me ha mantenido bastante ocupado... ¿Y tu?- hizo una pequeña pausa- has... bien... ¿has salido con alguien?- preguntó con algo de incomodidad. 

- No... no he tenido tiempo. Tsen absorbe mucho de mi como para pensar en esas cosas. Ademas... no estoy interesada en salir con otras personas- declaró, algo sonrojada, pero con una mirada bastante intencionada hacia su interlocutor. -¿Por qué no has venido a la pensión? Tsen te ha echado de menos... todos los días se sentaba cerca de la puerta a la hora que tu siempre llegas, pero finalmente se quedaba dormido... me daba lastima- confesó.

- Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, creo. Por otro lado imaginé que quizá te molestara que yo estuviese todo el tiempo encima del niño... ya sabes... invadir tu espacio- declaró, con un encubierto aire de reproche.

- En absoluto. Len... no solo fue Tsen el que te ha echado de menos...- se sinceró ella, al tiempo que posaba con suavidad una mano sobre la de él- yo también te he extrañado mucho... y me había dado miedo decírtelo, se que soy una tonta... pero espero que no sea tarde, la verdad es que te quiero mucho- terminó, comenzando a retirar la mano de su posición. Al hacerlo, la mano de él se movió con rapidez y la atrapó de nuevo. Cuando ella levantó la vista para enfrentarlo, no vio superación ni triunfo en esa mirada ambarina, solo amor. Era la mirada que habían compartido muchas mañanas al despertar, como muchas noches también, y que casi había llegado a olvidar.

- Creo que los dos somos tontos... yo sentí lo mismo y no hice nada al respecto, me avergüenza mi cobarde actitud - dijo él, acariciando la mano de Naomi con su pulgar- pero esta será la única vez que me escuches admitirlo... supongo.- un trueno sonó a lo lejos interrumpiendo su declaración, al tiempo que unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a repiquetear en la calle.- Ahora no quiero hablar mas del asunto, me estoy dando cuenta de que nuestro problema es monotemático y termino por exasperarme... prefiero ir a disfrutar el festival. Ahora que se lo que quieres, no me importa lo que sucedió o dejó de suceder para llegar a esto. Lo importante, es que... pude recuperarte- decidió, poniéndose de pie, con un leve color rosado en el rostro. – Vamos con Yoh y los demás antes de que la lluvia se torne mas fuerte, lo mas probable es que los tontos nos estén esperando para formular los deseos... y no quiero llamar la atención- ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se paró aguardando, como siempre, a que el pagase la cuenta y la escoltara a la salida. 

No hicieron mas que unos pocos pasos bajo los arboles, cuando sintió un firme y familiar agarre en su cintura que la impulsó contra el esbelto cuerpo de Len... en plena calle. En un momento no supo que decir, pero al ser acomodada mas cerca del cuerpo masculino, si es que eso era posible, y notar una mano de Len que se deslizaba hacia abajo en dirección a objetivo muy claro, pudo ver las miradas curiosas de algunos transeúntes que no disimulaban su estupor, ya que el hacer eso en una calle japonesa no resulta muy decoroso. 

- Len... la gente...- comenzó a esgrimir Naomi sin mucho convencimiento.

- ¿La gente? ¿Después de diez meses sin tocarnos realmente te afecta lo que opine un montón de idiotas porque besas a tu marido?- preguntó con falsa exasperación.

- No...- se sinceró ella al tiempo que se relajaba y deslizaba sus manos por la espalda bien torneada del joven shaman.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó casi susurrando, al tiempo que lamía con suavidad una gota de lluvia que resbalaba por la mejilla femenina con mirada felina.

- Que se vayan al diablo- 

- Esa es mi esposa- aprobó Len antes de asaltar su boca, la dulce meta que ansiaba con desesperación desde hacía tanto tiempo. A medida que le beso se fue profundizando, las manos de ambos exploraron con avidez el cuerpo del otro, actividad largamente soñada pero nunca concretada por largo tiempo. Aliento tibio mezclado con lluvia fría, el marco perfecto para una ardorosa reconciliación. Con sutileza, Len mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior de la muchacha, luego de romper sin muchas ganas el beso que se había extendido mas de lo que indicaba el decoro, y que de prolongarse mas pondría en serios apuros su tan pregonado autocontrol. 

- Te amo- susurró Naomi al tiempo que se abrazaba a él y colocaba su mejilla contra su pecho.

- Lo se- declaró él al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad- Yo... también te amo, nunca lo dudes- confesó sin mirarla. No le gustaba pregonarlo, era algo que ella debía saber por medio de sus acciones, pero tuvo que admitir que ese era un buen momento para permitirse una debilidad, después de todo, la había recuperado, y no podía dejar que su idiotez complicara las cosas de nuevo.- Bien, sinceramente no quiero interrumpir esto pero creo que tenemos que continuar ¿no te parece?- preguntó algo enfurruñado.

- Supongo que si... Tsen debe estar echándonos de menos- asintió al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de su esposo y ambos avanzaban con paso apurado bajo la fina llovizna de verano. 

Al ir llegando al pequeño anfiteatro, notaron que el espectáculo había terminado... para su suerte, y que ya no había nadie en el recinto. No les costó mucho igualmente encontrar al grupo, instalado bajo una glorieta, ya que Ryu estaba haciendo mucho alboroto porque la lluvia arruinaba su peinado, y además, para su decepción, ninguna chica había accedido a darle su número telefónico. Dado el común ataque de nervios del pandillero, la gente comenzó a murmurar y a alejarse lentamente al tiempo que se daban vuelta para mirarlo. Anna estaba a punto de golpear al mencionado, cuando divisó las dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos, tomadas de la mano. Lo pensó mejor, y decidió no hacer mas escándalo del que ya habían tenido que soportar. Al llegar los jóvenes bajo la glorieta, Jun sonrió con malicia, al igual que Horo Horo, sospechosamente pegado a Tamao desde que habían llegado.

- ¿Por qué me miras, estúpido?- preguntó Len, molesto por la mirada intencionada del Ainu. Antes de que el implicado pudiera contestar, y armar otra pelea que llamara mas la atención que los lloriqueos de Ryu, Jun tomó la palabra. 

- Llegan tarde- les informó tratando de contener la sonrisa- hay alguien que los echó de menos aquí, y supongo que ahora es tiempo de que le presten atención- declaró, al tiempo que agarraba a Tsen de brazos de Yoh y se lo entregaba a Naomi. El niño automáticamente se abrazó a su madre para evitar, por las dudas, ser dejado de vuelta en manos extrañas.

- Lo siento Tsen, no quise dejarte solito- susurró la joven madre a su pequeño hijo- pero mira quien vino conmigo- exclamó, girando hacia la izquierda para que el niño pudiera ver a su padre, que observaba embelesado a su pequeña familia. Al verlo, Tsen extendió los brazos automáticamente hacia Len, esperando ser cargado por su progenitor. Esto tomó por sorpresa al joven shaman, quien se sintió algo incómodo pues no había alzado a su hijo en bastante tiempo y además, todos lo estaban observando. A pesar del tenue rubor que cubría sus mejillas, decidió dejar de lado las dudas y tomó al niño en sus fuertes brazos, éste rió y se abrazó a él, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Naomi, y Len no pudo evitar sonreír, a instancias del escrutinio de los demás.

- Bien- se escuchó la voz impaciente de Anna- ahora que estamos todos juntos, y ya hemos presenciado la tierna escena familiar, pidamos los deseos antes de que se pase el tiempo. Ryu, cállate. Pareces una niña, de todas maneras todos los años te pasa lo mismo, así que acéptalo. Yoh, enciende la fogata... y rápido, sino hoy no cenas. Tamao, busca los papeles, por favor- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba listo para terminar Tanabata con el pedido de los deseos, algo que minutos atrás habría parecido imposible, de no ser por el genio de la Itako.

Al final, y al resguardo del pronunciado techo de la glorieta, todos se pararon formando un círculo alrededor de un pequeño fuego que Yoh había encendido en un recipiente. Cada uno tomó su papel, y escribió su deseo en él.

- Díganos, doña Anna, ¿qué desea este año de Orihime?- preguntó Ryu, para comenzar con el ritual.

- Deseo que los clientes de la pensión aumenten para tener mas ingresos, y poder vivir con los lujos que sé que merezco- comentó resueltamente la Itako, al tiempo que arrojaba su papel al fuego crepitante.- ¿Que quieres tu, Yoh?- preguntó al joven que estaba a su izquierda.

- La verdad- dijo Yoh- es que pense bastante y lo único que quiero es vivir tranquilo jijijii- dijo, al tiempo que todos revoleaban los ojos pues se esperaban algo un poco mas sofisticado.- ¿Tu que deseas, Tamao?-

- ¿Sí? estem... yo...- comenzó a dudar la joven ante la impaciente mirada de Anna que quería acabar con todo de una vez. Si bien sabía que lo que iba a decir tendría repercusiones, recordó lo aprendido en teatro, y se decidió. "Al diablo" pensó resuelta, antes de formular su deseo- Bien, deseo que el señor Horo Horo pueda quedarse una temporada mas con nosotros, estoy segura de que si vuelve en estos días a Hokkaido todos lo van a extrañar mucho- terminó, mas roja que un tomate, al igual que Horo, que no sabía donde meterse.

- Yo deseo- continuó Ryu- encontrar mi lugar favorito y tener alguien con quien compartirlo.- formuló, y luego arrojó el papel al fuego- ¿Qué deseas, Naomi?-

- Yo deseo que todos sus deseos se cumplan, y que nuestra felicidad dure por siempre- pidió, al tiempo que miraba a Len quien todavía sostenía a un somnoliento Tsen en brazos- ¿Jun?-

- Deseo que mis padres se modernicen y me permitan mudarme aquí, con Lee Bruce Long, y que mi hermanito me de muchos sobrinos- agregó, haciendo que el rostro de Len se volviera escarlata.- ¿Horo?- preguntó al aun avergonzado Ainu.

- Yo... quiero que Pilika salga bien en los estudios- fue todo lo que pudo decir. También había pedido una novia, pero como estaban as cosas, lo mas probable era que eso ya estuviera en proceso. Arrojó el papel al fuego y miró a Len. -¿Y tu que deseas?- le preguntó a su amigo con interés. 

- Nada.- dijo sin alterarse.

- ¿¿Nada??- preguntó exaltado el Ainu.

- Exacto, nada. Comparto el festival con ustedes porque sé que les es importante, pero no creo en esas cosas, solo en lo que las personas pueden hacer por si mismas- explicó, ante la mirada de todos. Al ver que Horo Horo lo seguía viendo con incredulidad, agregó algo exasperado. – De acuerdo, deseo que tu pequeño cerebro se ponga en funcionamiento y te proporcione un mejor presente ¿eso te complace?- preguntó al tiempo que le echaba una mirada burlona a su compañero.

- Eres un engreído, ¿lo sabías?- le espetó al tiempo que comenzaba a tensarse- deberías callarte antes de decir esas estupideces-

- ¿Quieres que me calle?- preguntó con un dejo de diversión el joven shaman.- Inténtalo, si es que puedes- lo provocó al tiempo que dejaba a Tsen en manos de Jun y se disponía a entablar una de sus clásicas peleas, infaltables en cada reunión. Los demás presentes esperaron resignados a que terminaran de discutir, y que Yoh les quitara las ganas de pelear, para poder volver a la pensión. 

Una vez disuelto el pleito, todos comenzaron a encaminarse a las aguas termales de Fumbari, para poder descansar de un día maravilloso, y observar las estrellas desde el patio del recinto. Len y Naomi se quedaron un momento mas en la glorieta, disfrutando de un pequeño momento de soledad con su hijo. Luego de un agradable momento de silencio, Len tomó la mano de Naomi y la apretó con suavidad, al tiempo que tomaba aire y se preparaba para hablar.

- Escucha Naomi...tengo algo que decirte. El año pasado mis padres compraron una casa en las afueras de Fumbari cuando nos casamos, pensando con razón, que me cansaría del edificio familiar y querría un lugar con mas privacidad para establecerme. Faltaban acondicionarse algunas cosas en ese momento, y te lo oculté porque quería que te agradara... en todo sentido. No pude decírtelo pues nos separamos una semana antes de que terminaran de reformar la casa como lo deseaba, y... bien, ha estado cerrada desde entonces.- hizo una pequeña pausa- yo quería preguntarte...-

- ¿Sí?- inquirió ella con una pequeña sonrisa anticipatoria.

- Quería preguntarte si te agradaría que los tres nos mudáramos a esa casa... cuando estés lista- preguntó algo indeciso. Sabía que ella lo amaba, pero no le bastaba solo con eso, quería tenerla bajo su techo y durmiendo a su lado, como siempre tendría que haber sido y sabía tranquilamente que ella podría pedirle que espere de nuevo. 

Una casa propia, de los dos, sin parientes ni veintenas de empleados girando a su alrededor interrumpiendo todo el tiempo... era mas de lo que Naomi podía desear. No tuvo palabras para expresar la alegría que sentía en ese momento, así que optó por la mejor opción, un corto pero entusiasta beso en los labios de su marido.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?- 

- Sinceramente no parecías muy entusiasmada...- declaró Len con intención, al tiempo que la miraba con el rabillo del ojo.- esperaba un poco mas de reconocimiento... no importa si me lo das tu, o tengo que salir a buscarlo por mi cuenta- con este ultimo dicho, tomó a Naomi entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión hasta que ambos sintieron una enfurruñada protesta que provenía de entre ellos. Al mirar hacia abajo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo reclamando su atención. Sin decir nada lo tomó con un brazo, y con la mano libre tomó la de su esposa.

- Es hora de irnos. Dudo que Anna nos abra la puerta si llegamos un poco mas tarde... y no vamos a terminar Tanabata sin los tontos, supongo que será un buen espectáculo ver el cielo desde la pensión- decidió, al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar por el parque en dirección a la casa de Yoh. La lluvia había parado, y el cielo se había despejado tan pronto como había comenzado a llover.

- Así que... no tenías nada que decirle a Orihime este año ¿eh?- preguntó Naomi, mirando hacia delante.

- No es del todo verdad- admitió él con una mueca- es cierto que no tenía nada para pedir, pero si mucho para agradecer. Igualmente, no iba a darle la oportunidad a los tontitos de inmiscuirse en asuntos de mi esfera privada... y eso deberías saberlo...- explicó, al tiempo que la mano que tomaba la de Naomi pasaba a su cintura.- No pedí nada en esta noche, porque por fin puedo decir que todo lo que quiero, lo tengo ahora conmigo- Ambos se observaron por un breve momento con notorio afecto en la mirada para proseguir la caminata en silencio, con las últimas canciones del festival de las estrellas resonando en sus corazones.

Fin.

Si! Aprobé los dos finales de la universidad así que me apuré a escribir lo que me quedaba del fic para que no se enojen tanto conmigo... Bueno, ya terminó. Realmente espero que les haya gustado, yo en lo personal estoy contenta porque es el primer fic que publico y llegué a los 149 reviews, algo que ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la cabeza. Ah! Me olvide de decirles la otra vez, el que quiera mandarme un fanart, que lo haga, después los voy a poner en mi blog (clickeen en mis datos para ver la dirección). Ahora estoy por empezar un fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, (en realidad ya lo empezé, pero tengo solo dos hojas... lo voy escribiendo cuando me aburro en la Uni) se va a tratar de Hiei, asi que si a alguna le gusta este lindo koorime, en estos días ya van a ver el primer capitulo publicado. 

Gracias a Brenda-chan, Kizuna, Yom Kippur, Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao, Raven-Skuld, Kanna Sagara, Tiza, Zoe Orimoto Tao, Mangabaka, Kajime y Lauren Oceon por los reviews de la primera mitad del capítulo, espero que la continuación les haya gustado!!

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos los que siguieron la historia, espero que todos tengan mucha suerte este año.

Vale 


End file.
